Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, in Camelot
by Carly the Llama
Summary: When Camelot finds itself under attack from villain, Papillon, Merlin and Morgana each find the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous, becoming Ladybug and Cat Noir. Alongside this, they need to manage their already chaotic normal lives and the beginnings of a love square, not to mention that pesky destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is a story Carly and I will be working on, with the occasional akuma, and mostly juts story. The akumas will be original except this one, because I honestly have no clue.**

 **Prologue**

Morgana was walking into her room. She had been forced to watch her guardian, Uther Pendragon, execute an innocent sorcerer. She was sick of it. She had even spoken out openly against the cruel autocrat, but got thrown in the dungeons for three hours.

When she got to her room, she saw a little box "Huh? What's this doing here?" She opened the little box and it began to glow. Then a weird sprite-thing appeared. It was a small crimson creature that is 10 centimeters tall. It had a large head, a tiny body, and dark blue eyes. It resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on its forehead, back, and each side of its head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically.

"Ah! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!" Morgana squealed.

The bug-mouse put its hands up "Everything's okay! Don't be scared!"

"The bug mouse talks!" She began throwing things at it.

The bug mouse sighed, "Listen, Morgana. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you…" She covered it with a goblet "Okay, if that makes you feel safer…"

Morgana tensed "What are you, and how do you know my name?"

The bug mouse phased through the goblet, "I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain. I'm your friend. You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!"

That was something new. Stoneheart had been wreaking havoc around Camelot for about a week. Most just assumed it was created during the Cornelius Sigan incident. That was why Uther had been executing people who breathed the word 'magic' without malice. Fortunately, someone had helped four out of the five prisoners to be executed that day, three of them had been children.

Still, Morgana shook her head "This must be a mistake! I know! Gwen would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She'd totally be up for the job! You should go see her!

Tikki sighed, "Morgana, you are the chosen one!"

After an hour of explaining, Morgana had an idea of what was going on,

"Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?"

"It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture." Tikki said.

"Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?"

"The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!"

Morgana sat down with her face in her hands, "Aww… this is all going too fast, Tikki, I won't be able to pull this off!

"Trust yourself, Morgana. Just say 'Spots on'."

Morgana blinked, "Spots on?" The earrings activated "Whoa! What is happening?!" She transformed into Ladybug for the first time, and found herself in a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar. On her face was a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design, and the waterlines of her eyes were colored black. The earrings were red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern. It was cool, but it was also magical.

"Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere!" She heard the servants screaming and was able to get the message: Stoneheart was heading toward the lower town. The monster seemed to be unstoppable!

She looked out the window and, to her horror, saw her maidservant and best friend, Gwen, unable to hide, "Gwen?" She clapped her hands together "Okay, I have special powers... and apparently this amazing super thingy?" She wrapped the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue and pulled the yo-yo and it whisked her to the other side.

OoOoO

When Merlin got to his room after serving Prince Prat—Arthur—he immediately registered a box. He didn't recognize it, and it was unlikely the four druids he saved from being burned alive came back and gave it to him. He was still disappointed he couldn't save the fifth, but four out of five—all the children were saved—wasn't terrible.

"What's this doing here?" He wondered aloud. He opened the little box and it glowed, causing a small black creature to appear. It has a large head and small body with very cat-like features, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on its forehead and it also has one dark blue whisker on each cheek.

"No way... like a genie in a lamp!" Merlin said, thinking about the genies from the books he stole from the vaults.

The creature looked up "I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you." Plagg saw one of Gaius' potions, "Ooh…"

Merlin immediately began scrambling around, "No! Don't touch that! Come back here!"

Plagg flew under Merlin's bed and found the spell-book, but focused on the Sidhe staff, "Oh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't." He saw an enchanted amulet, "Ooh, what about this?"

After a frantic chase around the physician's chambers until Merlin remembered he had strong magical powers and froze the creature in place, cupping Plagg in his hands "I still don't know what you're doing here."

Plagg rolled his eyes "Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?"

"Nope."

"Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving…" Plagg said, looking around.

"Gaius is pranking me, right?"

Plagg flew out of Merlin's hands, "Your guardian must never know I exist! Or anyone for that matter."

Merlin frowned, "But magic is banned! And Gaius can see right through me when I lie!"

"No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is. Claws out! That's how you transform."

Merlin nodded, slipping on the silver ring, "Got it. Plagg, claws out!"

"No, wait! I haven't finished explain—" The kwami entered the ring and Merlin saw his clothing change. He looked in the mirror and took in his strange attire. He was wearing a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details with matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads. He had a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wrapped around his waist and hung out from the back like a tail. He had black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes. His eyes became cat-like with sapphire blue sclerae, dark blue irises, and oblong pupils. His hair became longer and untamed, covering his normal ears—a feat. His ring turned black and gained a bright green paw print on its face.

Cat Noir grinned, "Wow!"

OoOoO

Cat Noir was tightrope walking over his baton, Camelot was beautiful from up here. The people were just staring at him, but nobody was pointing him out to the knights, "I'm starting to get the hang of this." Suddenly, he saw a girl using a yo-yo contraption—thank you, books stolen from vaults— about to fall into the courtyard. She fell into his arms and they both fell, getting tied together upside down by the yo-yo.

"Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in." Cat Noir said. Admittedly, this girl was really cute.

The girl blushed, and the yo-yo was released, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose."

Cat Noir looked around at the gawking people and took the girl by the hand, extending his baton and sending them both to the roof of the tallest tower—the east one. Once balanced, he sat down next to the girl, "I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm Cat Noir. And you?"

"I'm Mo... err... Mor... uh…" While playing with her yo-yo, she accidentally hit him on the head, "Not god at this."

"No sweat. I'm learning the ropes too."

Suddenly, the roof they were on trembled. Cat Noir saw a piece of the western wall around the citadel falling and was ready to run to where it was

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Cat Noir shrugged and pointed to the falling wall, "To save Camelot and hope I don't end up on a pyre, right?"

As Cat Noir jumped away Ladybug muttered to herself, "Trust yourself, trust yourself…" she used the yo-yo to swing around and followed him.

…

When Cat Noir got there, Stoneheart was attacking Leon, for who knew what reason. Leon seemed to realize this creature was more dangerous than he could handle and began to run away, but he tripped and fell.

Cat Noir jumped down and intercepted the monster from its prey, "Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you."

Stoneheart looked down at him "I guess you're talking about yourself."

"Damnit." Cat Noir muttered, then he jumped up and hits Stoneheart with his stick, but the rock Villain got bigger.

Cat Noir grunted in frustration, "Where are you, partner?"

…

Meanwhile, Ladybug was panicking, watching her new partner fight a villain ten times the size of him,

"Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it…" She muttered.

Stoneheart threw a net away. The net was about to hit Gwen, but Cat Noir saved her. The cat-themed hero immediately jumped back into the fight and turned to Ladybug, "What are you waiting for, super red girl? The whole of Camelot is watching you!"

Ladybug was suddenly filled with courage at the words of her best friend. She entered the training field and wad about to fight Stoneheart, Animal cruelty? How shameful. Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir."

Cat Noir shrugged "It's cool. Now, let's kick some rocky ass!" He was about to hit the creature with his baton again, but Ladybug stopped him, "Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different."

"Different how?" Cat Noir asked.

Ladybug looked around "Uh... I don't know?"

"Okay then. Let's use our powers." Cat Noir held out his left hand—whether it was dominant or not, Ladybug couldn't tell—and shouted, "Cataclysm!" His hand now had dark bubbles over it. He turned to Ladybug, "Apparently I destroy whatever I touch."

Ladybug groaned, "I don't need a superpower to destroy everything."

Cat Noir used his Cataclysm to break the weapons holder in his way. "No, don't do that!" Ladybug shouted, but it was too late.

Cat Noir didn't seem to understand, he continued to run at Stoneheart, "Cool. It's just you and me now!"

Ladybug threw her hand out, "Cat Noir! Wait!"

Cat Noir leapt towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him, but found his Cataclysm wouldn't activate again, "Shit. I guess I only get one shot to use my power." As he realized this, Stoneheart threw him away, causing him to crash to the ground. Fortunately, he was on his feet again in moments. He ran over to Ladybug, "That didn't go as hoped."

Ladybug pointed to Cat Noir's ring. The paw prints were flashing and one vanished, "And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?"

"I guess I was a little excited about my new life." Cat Noir said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Well, up to me." Ladybug muttered, "My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding."

"Well, he's made entirely out of stone."

Ladybug looked up, "His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!"

"So, what's your plan?"

Ladybug looked around, "Hmmm... This!" She tied Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo, "Don't miss. Trust me."

Cat Noir grinned, "This girl's crazy!" he said to himself. He got thrown and Stoneheart grabbed him, but in grabbing him, dropped a piece of paper. Ladybug ran over and broke the akumatized object and the akuma flew away. Stoneheart was turned into Sir Kay.

"This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome." Cat Noir said.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Kay asked, looking around.

Cat Noir walked over to Ladybug, "You were incredible, miss... You did it!"

"We both did it, partner."

They bumped fists, and both said, "Pound it!" Cat Noir's Miraculous beeped, and Ladybug smiled warmly, "You should get going. Our identities must remain secret."

Cat Noir bowed fancily to her, with more respect than Arthur would ever get, "Farewell, M'Lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?"

"Not too soon, I hope." As Cat Noir ran away, she saw Kay, grabbed the paper and read it, "You haven't even got the guts to tell Lillian you love her, wuss." Morgana knew full well about Kay's crush on the kitchen maid, and also knew he didn't have the balls to say it.

"Sir Bors wrote it." Kay muttered sheepishly, "He's always making fun of me."

"You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Kay." Ladybug said.

"Hey, how did you know my name, miss?"

Gwen ran over, clearly excited, "Are you gonna be protecting Camelot from now on? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss… uh…"

"Uh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug."

"Ladybug... thank you." Gwen said.

OoOoO

Morgana was standing on the balcony as Uther Pendragon addressed the crowd on the topic of the two superheroes.

"People of Camelot. I am aware we have two new heroes in our midst, Ladybug and Cat Noir. I am aware they have used magic for this and if it weren't for the convincing of the people and the council, they would be guilty of treason and executed. However, I am willing to give them a full pardon on the condition they help us deal with monsters such as Stoneheart. But, Ladybug and Cat Noir, if you are listening, don't think I won't hesitate to execute you if you betray us. I am pleased to announce we will organize a celebration in honor of our city's new protectors."

The people cheered, and Morgana ran back to her room, overjoyed, "I did it, Tikki!"

"You see? You were up to it!" Tikki said, grinning.

OoOoO

Merlin laid back on his bed, overjoyed and completely lovestruck, "Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug…"

Plagg groaned and stared at the food Merlin had left out for him, stolen from one Prince Arthur, "Oh, what is this?" He said, disgusted.

"Seriously?" Merlin said in exasperation, "That food was prepared for the Crown Prince of Camelot!"

Plagg stuck his nose up, "If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, I need to eat something more... delicate!"

Merlin groaned, hearing Arthur's angry stomping, likely wondering where the hell his food was, "Okay. What do you want?"

OoOoO

"Morgana!" Gwen shouted, running in.

Morgana looked up from her dresser and Tikki hid in a drawer, "Hmmm?"

Gwen took a moment to catch her breath, "Did you hear? Dozens of people are mysteriously transforming into stone monsters."

Morgana blanched, "Well, shit."

OoOoO

Merlin had been making Arthur's bed when the prince in question immediately ran in, barking orders,

"Merlin, I need my armor and my sword. Now! There are more stone monsters!"

Merlin immediately put Arthur's armor on the prince at record speeds and the blonde monarch ran out.

"A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!" Plagg said, peaking out of Merlin's jacket.

"Oh, no." Merlin said, smirking towards his kwami, "We've got work to do. Plagg, claws out!"

OoOoO

Things had gone from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. As of now, both Lillian and Arthur were being held hostage.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Arthur shouted, "The king will bring in the knights, the army!"

Cat Noir jumped down from a ledge, "And don't forget the superheroes!" He hit Stoneheart with his baton, but Stoneheart grew bigger. "Oh no. My bad."

Arthur groaned, "Super incompetent, you mean. You're worse than my manservant."

Cat Noir groaned at the mention of himself and Stoneheart laughed "You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is!" The stone began running amok and surround Cat Noir, "Seize him!"

Cat Noir dodged them with little issue.

Lillian looked up, "Kay! Where are we going?"

"To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly."

Arthur groaned, "Do me a solid, and get a room."

"Don't worry, little prince." Stoneheart said, "I'm gonna take care of you, too." Arthur cringed.

"If you can hear me, Ladybug," Cat Noir shouted, "I could use a little help!

"What's she waiting for?" Gwen mumbled aloud.

…

Meanwhile, Morgana saw the stone beings from her window where Uther locked her in for her safety. One of them knocked over a cart and it was about to hit Gwen, but Cat Noir threw his baton to save her. Gwen still got trapped; and a stone being kidnapped Cat Noir.

"Let go!" Cat Noir shouted.

"Help!" Came from Gwen.

Marinette was filled with courage. Turned to Tikki, "I think they need Ladybug! I can't sit back and do nothing. Tikki, spots on! Ha!" She transformed into Ladybug and jumped down, pulling the cart with her yo-yo and Gwen came out.

"You can't stay here. It's too dangerous." Ladybug said, avoiding the stone beings and throwing Cat Noir's stick to him. "Cat Noir! Extend it!" He obeyed, and jumped out of the stone being's hand, to the ground. Ladybug pulled him to safety, hanging upside down. "Sorry I was late."

Cat Noir gave a roguish smirk, "M'Lady, have I ever told you, you turn my world upside down?"

"Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?" She saw the Stonehearts closing in, "But we gotta get out of here!"

"Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?" Cat Noir asked.

Ladybug used her yo-yo as a device to track down Stoneheart, "No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!" She pointed to the Northern tower, where Stoneheart was, with the knights surrounding him.

Uther was screaming at the top of his lungs, "I demand my son's safe return!"

Stoneheart glared, "You know what? You're welcome to him!" He threw Arthur away and the prince began to fall, barely saved from hitting the ground by Cat Noir lunging forward with his baton and catching him. Arthur stared at him for a moment before the knights took him away to the king.

"We're clear to attack!" Sir Leon announced.

"Wait!" Ladybug shouted, jumping down, "Don't attack them! It'll only make it worse!"

"We have a plan, unlike you!" An unnamed knight sneered, "Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!"

Ladybug sighed, turning to Cat Noir, "He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened!"

"No." Cat Noir said, "He's wrong. Because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to them. Trust me on this. Okay?

"Okay." Ladybug said shakily.

Stoneheart coughed and spit out a swarm of akumas that formed a feminine face, with seemingly long hair, but it was hard to tell with only a face.

"People of Camelot, listen carefully. I am Papillon."

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked to each other in confusion, "Papillon?"

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!"

Ladybug glared and walked up to the face, "Nice try, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Papillon, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and you will hand us your Miraculous!" She jumped up and used her yo-yo, "Time to de-evilize!" She used her yo-yo to make Papillon disappear by catching multiple akumas. Cat Noir and the others looked at her, surprised.

Ladybug let out a breath and turned to them, "Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" She opened her yo-yo, and a carriage-load of purified butterflies came out.

Cat Noir gave a lovesick grin, "Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl."

They were all snapped back to reality with Lillian's shriek, "Help me!"

Stoneheart roared, "You'll never take Lillian from me! Come to me, my stone beings!" He climbed up the tower.

Cat Noir backed up, "We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him."

"Yes, but we know where the akuma is."

"In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Lillian with. So…"

"So, we know he's in love with her." Ladybug muttered, before grinning, "That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Lillian, we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! They just don't know it yet."

Cat Noir just stared at her, "I'm not really following you, but I'll trust you. Something tells me this is how it's gonna be from here on out." Ladybug and Cat Noir ran to the top of the Tower.

"How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?" Cat Noir asked.

"By using our powers!" Ladybug threw her hand up "Lucky Charm!" A rather large cloth in a bag appeared.

"A parachute?" Cat Noir asked, staring at Ladybug "What are we supposed to do with that?"

"We'll find out soon enough!" Ladybug used her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand. "His hand! Get ready!" She started pulling his hand and Lillian kissed Stoneheart. Stoneheart let go of her and the paper. Lillian grabs on to his finger and Cat Noir grabbed the akumatized paper and hit it upward with his staff. Ladybug grabbed the paper, breaking it.

"Home run!" The akuma began to fly away. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize!" She grinned, then paused, "Huh?" She saw Stoneheart turning back into Kay, falling from the Tower. She jumped down to rescue them. "Cat Noir, take care of Kay!"

"Cataclysm!" He used his Cataclysm on the Tower, making part of it fall. He slid on it and rescued Kay. Ladybug rescued Lillian and captured the akuma.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug shouted, she pulled the parachute out, then released the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings turned back into people.

"Whoa." Cat Noir awed, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's…um…miraculous!" She turned to Kay and Lillian, "I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?"

Kay blushed, "Oh, uh... I... Uh…"

Ladybug picked up the piece of paper, "Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Kay's song." She gave the paper to Lillian.

Lillian smiled while reading the lyrics, "Wow, it's really beautiful." She hugged him.

"Oh, they're so made for each other." Ladybug said.

Cat Noir wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Like us too." His Miraculous beeped and Ladybug laughed, "Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir."

"Can't wait, M'Lady."

OoOoO

After the celebrations in honor of Ladybug and Cat Noir, it had begun to rain. Morgana was standing undercover, hoping the rain would die down so she wouldn't get wet and ruin her hair or makeup.

"Hey."

Morgana turned and saw Merlin standing behind her, "Hey, Merlin."

Merlin walked up to her, "Don't want to get wet?" Morgana nodded.

He covered her with his brown jacket, covering her head and shoulders. Suddenly, a thunderclap sounded, and Morgana opened her eyes wide, startled.

Merlin grinned his signature grin, "See you tomorrow."

"Uh... see you tomorrow…" Morgana said, as Merlin walked to Gaius' chambers in the rain, "Why am I blushing?" She wondered aloud, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Hey! I think I might have an idea!" Tikki said, grinning.

…

When Merlin got to his room, he began to change out of his soaked clothing and into his sleep clothes. Plagg began munching on the cheese Merlin stole from the kitchens.

"First week with a new chosen and we already have two lovebirds." Plagg said.

Merlin rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed, "Be quiet. She's just a friend."

 **A/N: Take a hint who Papillon is. Also, Morgana will not be going evil, because unless it's Miss Fortune—which might happen,** _ **might**_ **—I honestly wouldn't be intimidated. And Plagg's here to stop Merlin from doing extra stupid shit. And akumas won't happen as often because Papillon has better things to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

In the month since Ladybug and Cat Noir made an appearance, Camelot had been significantly more peaceful, other than the occasional akuma—but that went without saying. Protecting Arthur was also so much easier, able to don the mask of Cat Noir without fear of execution. The main issues Merlin had were dealing with his three full-time jobs—Arthur's servant, Physician's apprentice and Superhero—and feeding Plagg; the kwami had an unfortunate craving for cheese and it was very difficult to constantly smuggle disgusting smelling cheeses into his room so his lazy cat-kwami could eat, the thing was a floating stomach.

Now, there was a jousting tournament soon and Arthur was training.

A jouster was unhorsed and fell to the floor. Merlin winced, "That has got to hurt." He could tell Plagg was wincing as well and would likely make a comment about cheese—camembert, most likely—being better than sports.

"That's the point, Merlin." Arthur said condescendingly, as though talking to a small child, "It's not a pillow fight. Fetch me another lance, will you?"

Merlin obeyed, and Arthur jousted against Sir Leon. A flash of light temporarily blinded the Crown Prince, leaving him vulnerable. However, Leon chose to pull out rather than take advantage.

Arthur jumped off his horse, "Why did you pull out, I was wide open? You could have unhorsed me."

"I was fearful that I might injure you, Sire." Leon answered.

"You had the advantage. You can't afford to hesitate."

"I wouldn't have done if I were facing a different opponent. You are the future King, My Lord."

Arthur looked taken aback, "You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Are you saying you let me win?"

"No, My Lord." Leon answered, but it was clearly a lie.

"It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you, from any of you!" Arthur announced, "Is that understood?"

The knights hesitated and nodded.

OoOoO

In Arthur's chambers, the prince was lamenting to his secret-superhero servant,

"How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?"

Merlin shrugged, not really seeing the problem "I'm sure it's not happening all the time."

Arthur turned around, "So it's happening some of the time?"

"No, I'm certain it isn't."

Arthur threw his hands out as though proving a point, "Now you're doing it! You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear!"

Merlin froze "Yes. Er...no. Er...What was the question?"

Arthur almost twirled on his heel in exasperation, "That just proves it. All my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated just like everyone else."

"Really?" Merlin asked, ready to push that as hard as he could.

"You have no idea how lucky you are." Arthur muttered.

Merlin smirked to where Plagg was hiding in his jacket, as he could feel the kwami trying to suppress laughter, "Well, anytime you want to swap places, just let me know." Merlin said.

Arthur looked at him, "That's not a totally stupid idea."

Merlin blinked, "You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are."

Arthur's eyes got a twinkle to them he only had when he got an idea—usually a bad one— "Yes I can."

OoOoO

Merlin met Arthur in the woods, sprinting the entire way—as Cat Noir, he changed back about thirty yards away from Arthur— "Sorry." He said, pretending to be out of breath, "Gaius had me washing the floors. I couldn't…" he handed Arthur the clothing and continued, "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Seems pretending to be somebody else is the only way to get people to be honest with me." Arthur said, throwing a light-blue tunic over his head, "Grab my bag, will you?"

"If you want to pass as a peasant, you should probably carry your own bag."

"You're forgetting something, Merlin. No one will know it's my bag." He tossed the bag at Merlin.

"There must be easier ways to prove yourself." Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Merlin."

OoOoO

Arthur and Merlin entered Gwen's house, Arthur's hood obscured his face.

"My Lord." Gwen said, curtsying.

"Guinevere. It's good of you to let me stay in your home." Arthur said.

"I'm happy to help."

Merlin whispered "Food." to Gwen, so she spoke "I'll prepare some food for you." She turned away and whispered to Merlin, "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

Arthur spoke in a hushed voice to Merlin, "You can't really expect me to stay here."

Equally hushed, Merlin responded, "We need to keep you out of sight. We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone you're here."

"I doubt anyone would believe it."

Merlin heard Plagg chuckle and groaned "You really can't go without your big bed and your soft pillows?"

Arthur snapped up, "This will be fine." Louder, he spoke to both Gwen and Merlin, "How are the preparations coming along? Have we found someone to play our knight in the tournament?"

Merlin grinned "Absolutely. He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages, and no one will recognize him."

"But does he look the part?"

Merlin immediately doesn't look so sure. He went to go get William and they all look him over.

"Great." Arthur said.

Merlin and Gwen washed and dressed William, to make him look more like a Knight. Merlin presented him with a seal of nobility. "From now on, you're Sir William of Daira. Imagine you're really… arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than everyone else."

"It's not arrogance." Arthur said, "Ignore him, he's an idiot. A knight must behave with honor and nobility."

William's walk became a strut and Arthur nodded in approval, "That's...better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family."

William looked to Merlin and in authoritative tone, said, "Polish my armor, boy."

"Now you're getting the hang of it." Arthur said, and William laughed. Then the prince turned to Merlin as well, "That's a good point, you do need to polish our armor."

William joined in "Yeah."

Merlin let out a long-suffering sigh when Plagg spoke "You are in for a run for your money. Oh wait, what money?"

"I hate you, Plagg."

"No, you don't."

"Fine, I don't."

"Who the hell are you talking to, _Mer_ lin?" Arthur asked, looking around.

Thinking on his feet, Merlin answered, "I fear I'm going mad, Sire. I have been hearing voices."

Arthur just stared at him, "Go away, see Gaius for your insanity."

"Suddenly polishing your armor doesn't seem so bad."

OoOoO

Merlin flopped onto his bed, ready to pass out after a patrol with Ladybug. Sure, seeing the love of his life was great, always, everyday; but he couldn't wait to sleep.

Gaius stood in the doorway, "Glad to see you're resting, Merlin. I take it that means you've got the energy to clean my leech tank."

"Ugh."

OoOoO

Merlin and cloaked Arthur headed to his tent. Uther walked into the stands and the knights entered on horseback to stand before the King.

"Now, remember the plan." Arthur said, "I'm competing in the tournament, but no one will know that it's me. All you have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match. Act like you belong there and people will believe that you do."

Throughout Uther's speech, William had difficulty staying on his horse. It was one of the most pathetic things Merlin had ever seen.

"Knights of the realm," Uther greeted, "Welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years.

Merlin turned to Arthur "Well, he hasn't fallen off his horse."

"I suppose that's something." Arthur muttered, clearly trying not to face-palm. They turned back to Uther's speech,

"...and your skill to the test. Today you will fight for glory and for honor. For this is the ultimate test of courage. And it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skillful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion."

William walked back into the tent, "They're ready for you, Sire."

Arthur went out and the jousting tournament began. Gwen cheered for Arthur enthusiastically as he won each match. When the tournament was over for the day, Arthur entered his tent and tossed William his helmet.

"You must go and acknowledge the crowd."

"How do you do that?" William asked.

"You wave, they cheer. It's not difficult." Arthur said condescendingly, as though talking to a child.

William left, contemplating his task.

Arthur groaned "I do all the work, someone else gets all the praise."

"Know the feeling." Merlin muttered.

"When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity, get the credit I deserve." Arthur continued.

"Of course you will."

"Well don't just stand there." Arthur said, looking over to Merlin, "Help me off with my armor. And remember to polish it before tomorrow. The horse needs grooming. And don't forget to repair the broken lances."

OoOoO

Merlin tried to sneak past Gaius to his room, but the physician turned and stared at him.

"Is this about the leech tank?" Merlin asked, already knowing the answer.

"How very perceptive of you, Merlin."

Merlin gave a nonchalant hand gesture, "I'll clean it tomorrow."

"And will that be before or after you've scrubbed the floors and done the laundry?" Gaius asked, obviously annoyed.

Merlin paid no heed and shut the door, throwing Plagg some camembert. Then he came out and grabbed a brush "I'm on it…"

OoOoO

Merlin was asleep on the floor, his hands still holding the brush and bucket when Gaius came in.

"Merlin, on your feet. Arthur may be away, but I'm not. And why is my leech tank still dirty? Where do you get the idea, you can sit around all day doing nothing?"

Merlin snapped up and stood, angry, "Do you think I sit around doing nothing?! I haven't had a chance to sit around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot! I'm too busy running around after Arthur! Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin! And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you! And if I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny! Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. Not to mention the patrols I have started doing every other night! I have fought: Griffins, witches, erm… bandits, I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all the while I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have me executed! Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn!" With that, he stormed off, ready to go tend to Arthur.

Plagg flew next to him, "Looks like you're growing some claws outside of the suit."

OoOoO

After yet another day of jousting, Arthur advanced to the final. Merlin and William waited in the tent for Arthur to show up.

"Congratulations, you are in the final." Merlin said to Arthur, grinning.

Arthur threw the helmet to William, "Go on then. Your people await you." When William left, Arthur walked over to Merlin, "No one can say Sir Leon let me win this time."

"Sounds like the crowd's really taken to William." Merlin said teasingly.

"That will change when I reveal my identity."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "You really miss getting all the attention, don't you?"

"Just go and water the horse, will you?"

OoOoO

Merlin brought the horse to the water trough and a man approached him.

"He's a fine horse." The man said, "I see your master has advanced to the final. He's extremely skilled with a lance."

Merlin nodded, "He's doing well. Just one more match to go."

"Tell me, what is he like to work for?" The man asked.

"Between you and me? He can be a bit of a prat."

The man laughs, "So you are no longer working for Prince Arthur?"

"No. Yes, yes. Not right now. Arthur's away. I'm just… helping out. And it's this or clean Gaius' leech tank; a lesser of two evils."

"Well, I, erm, I wish your master luck in the final."

"Thanks."

OoOoO

Merlin met Gwen in the street as she walks away from her house.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked, curious.

"He's cooking me dinner." Gwen said.

"Arthur's cooking?" Merlin debated whether this was a sign of the apocalypse.

Gwen gave him a look that read 'surprised?' before continuing to walk away.

Merlin walked into Gwen's house to find Arthur staring hopelessly at a raw chicken. The prince turned to him, "Merlin, thank God."

"Gwen says you're cooking."

"I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens."

"So… you're not cooking." Merlin asked, fighting the urge to laugh—Plagg was failing.

"No," Arthur said, "but Gwen doesn't need to know that. As far as she's concerned, dinner will be prepared and cooked by me."

Merlin grinned, "You're trying to impress her?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. And get me a decent shirt, will you? Your clothes are making me itch all over, it's like having fleas."

OoOoO

That evening, Merlin had retrieved the chickens and Arthur watched the window for Gwen while Merlin set the table.

"She's coming. Quick, out the back way. Do something with this." Arthur tossed Merlin the raw chicken.

Merlin frowned at the chicken before leaving, "Hope Gwen's impressed with your cooking." He left and Arthur spun around as Gwen opened the front door.

"Do you want to watch?" Plagg asked, giving a suggestive smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous. We still need to do something with this chicken."

OoOoO

Merlin put the cooked chicken on the table as Gaius came in.

"Dinner's ready." Merlin announced, "What I said this morning…"

"It is I who should be apologizing to you. I have failed to appreciate just how heavy your burden must be." Gaius said.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper with you."

"It's no wonder you're upset. There's so much resting on your young shoulders. Now that Arthur's away, you must take time to enjoy yourself."

"What about the leech tank?"

"Don't even think about the leech tank."

"Thank god."

"All this talk of leeches will put us off our dinner." Gaius said, "Where'd that chicken come from?" There was a knock at the door, "Come in!"

Leon came in "The King commands your presence immediately."

OoOoO

In a guards' corridor, Uther, Gaius, Merlin, and Leon inspect the body of a guard. Merlin had almost torn out his hair, in frustration. _God damnit, another thing here to kill Arthur…_

"Can you determine a cause of death?" Uther asked.

"His neck's been broken." Gaius said, "There's scarcely a mark on the flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing."

"Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the lower town." Leon added.

Uther tensed, "Then I fear it's true, Odin has sent an assassin to kill Arthur."

"An assassin?" Merlin asked.

Uther turned to Merlin, "Have you any word from Arthur since he left for the northern borders?"

Merlin shook his head, "No. None."

"With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here. Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns."

Merlin sprinted to Gwen's house and didn't bother to knock before throwing open the door, "Arthur, there's an assassin's in Camelot. He's here to kill you. The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin sent him."

"Why would Odin want you dead?" Gwen asked.

Arthur sighed, "Because I killed his son. Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. I can still see his face. He looked so scared."

"You cannot blame yourself." Gwen said.

"No one but us knows where you are." Merlin reminded them, "If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you."

"May I continue to stay here?" Arthur asked Gwen.

"Of course, for as long as you need."

"Thank you. I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

Gwen looked startled, "No, have my bed. You need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow."

"I'll not hear of it. Goodnight, Guinevere."

"Goodnight."

Arthur and Merlin stared at where Gwen had been sleeping. "Fetch the mattress from my quarters and bring it up here." Arthur said.

"How am I supposed to carry a mattress on my own?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"I don't know, strap it to your back."

"Ugh."

OoOoO

"They're ready for you, Sire." William said, handing Arthur the helmet and the prince got onto his horse.

During the joust, Arthur got hit with a spiked lance and Gwen stood up in shock, running out of the stands to him. Merlin saw the disguised deadly point and headed after the knight. He saw the man from before in armor and the dead Sir Alynor.

Merlin ran to Gwen, "Gwen! Where's Arthur?"

"He's about to joust." Gwen said.

"He's jousting against the assassin."

Merlin and Gwen rushed to the course.

"Unbinde þé téage." Merlin said. The spell snapped the girth on the assassin's horse, so Arthur unhorsed and by default killed him. Merlin helped Arthur off the course and they gather in the tent.

"You were jousting against the assassin." Merlin said, "He killed Sir Alynor and took his place. The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself."

To William, Arthur said, "You must go and collect the trophy."

"I thought this was going to be your moment of glory." Gwen said.

Arthur smiled, "Perhaps this is a time for humility."

Merlin, Gwen, and cloaked Arthur laughed and smiled as William celebrated victory to wild applause.

OoOoO

Merlin went to the tent where Gaius has carted off Myror.

"Merlin, who is this man? Where's Sir Alynor?" Gaius asked.

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, "Ah… that's the thing… remember when I told you Arthur was away…"

Three Hours Later

Merlin was cleaning the leech tank.

"This is horrible. This is so disgusting." Merlin groaned. He could practically feel Plagg laughing hysterically from his room.

"Well, perhaps you'll think twice about lying to me in the future." Merlin mentally sighed, thinking about the outcome if Gaius were to ever find out he was Cat Noir. "And Merlin," Gaius said, "there's something on your face."

Merlin paled, "Where?" He looked up and was able to see leeches on his face and found more on his arms. He freaked out about the leeches and Gaius laughed.

 **A/N: Next will be The Nightmare Begins. This one was Merlin's POV, but we will be getting Morgana's as well. And Rena, Carapace, and Bee, will be showing up at one point or another so…yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

A thunderstorm raged as Morgana stirred restlessly in her sleep and magically lit candle by her bed.

Gwen walked in, "I brought you some extra blankets, I thought you might be cold…"

Morgana was asleep so Gwen stopped talking and blew out the candle and put it by the window. Morgana magically relit the candle in her sleep again. She woke, stared at the candle and made the flame rise higher, burning her curtains. She screamed and blew out her windows.

OoOoO

Merlin was walking to his room and overheard Gaius and Morgana.

"What I don't understand, Morgana, is how the fire started in the first place." He heard Gaius say.

"It happened so quickly. It was terrifying."

"It's alright. You're safe now."

"You're the only person I've told about my dreams. I know I can trust you, Gaius."

"Yes, of course you can."

Morgana took a deep breath before speaking, "It was me. I set the room alight. I started the fire."

"I don't understand. Did you knock a candle over?"

"No, that's not what happened. I did it just by looking at it, the flames suddenly leapt higher."

"I could've been a gust of wind."

"It wasn't. It was me. It was magic." Merlin froze. Did Morgana really have magic?

He heard Gaius sigh "My child…"

"I'm not a child!" Morgana shouted.

"Last night was an accident." Gaius assured, "It had nothing to do with you. How could it have? I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better, I promise."

Morgana shook her head, or Merlin assumed she shook her head, "No…"

"You must trust me." Gaius said.

Plagg looked up at Merlin "The old man's hiding something."

"For once, Plagg, I completely agree with you."

OoOoO

The next day, Merlin sat while Gaius makes a potion.

"I was helping clear up Morgana's chambers earlier." Merlin said, ready to confirm his and Plagg's suspicions.

"Hmm?"

"The window was blown out into the courtyard below."

"Hmm."

Merlin frowned, "It's odd isn't it? If lightning struck the window like Arthur said, you'd think the glass would've fallen inside of the window. It was magic. You know it was. More importantly, so does she."

Gaius looked away, "Morgana knows nothing for certain."

"Which makes it even worse. She isn't sure what's happening to her and it's tearing her apart." Merlin said, raising his voice.

"What would you have me do?" Gaius asked.

"Talk to her. Tell her she'll be ok. Tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of."

"I can't."

Merlin stood up, ready to walk out the door. "Maybe I could speak to her."

"No, Merlin, you can't."

Merlin whirled around, "Why not? I understand what she's going through."

"You must never reveal your secret. Not to anyone."

"If not me, then someone else."

"Who?" Gaius asked, "This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed, or have you forgotten that?"

"There are those who still practice it. What about the druids? You said they help people like this."

"Uther's vowed to destroy them. The druids cannot help her. It would be suicide."

"Then who can?" Merlin was getting beyond frustrated, but tried to keep his emotions in check for fear of becoming akumatized, which would help nobody.

"I will. Like I've always done." Gaius said, which did not help Merlin's attempt at anger management, "Then you need to be honest with her."

Gaius raised his signature eyebrow, "What makes you so certain you know better than me?"

"Because I went through the same thing. I know exactly how she's feeling right now."

"You cannot get involved in this. No good can come of it. I mean it, Merlin. Stay out of it!"

Merlin stormed to his room angrily and shut the door. Plagg emerged from his jacket and sat on his shoulder, "You're going to get involved?" Not a question.

"You know that's right. Even if it's subtle at first."

OoOoO

Arthur passed Merlin just as the secret-superhero in question was about to visit Morgana's chambers. Merlin hid flowers behind his back.

Arthur approached him, "Ah, Merlin. I need you to—What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing." He held both his hand out and Plagg was holding the flowers, "See?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "What are you up to?"

"What, nothing, honestly." Merlin said with false innocence, "Arthur, I would never lie to you. I respect you far too much for that. You wanted me to do something."

"My chainmail needs cleaning." Arthur answered.

"Oh, well… I'll see to it right away." Merlin said, walking to Morgana's chambers, where Gwen opened the door. "How is she?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head, "I've never seen her like this before. I'm scared to leave her on her own."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Merlin asked as Morgana stirred restlessly in bed.

"I'd better get back to her." Gwen said, and Merlin handed her the flowers for Morgana. Gwen grinned, knowing Morgana would be elated, "I'll make sure she knows who they're from."

OoOoO

Gwen sat on the edge of Morgana's bed with her. "I can stay if that would make you feel better."

Morgana shook her head, "You've done so much already."

"I don't mind."

"I'll be fine. Really." Morgana said hugging the vase with the flowers Merlin gave her. Gwen squeezed her hand and got up to leave.

"Gwen." Morgana said, "Take the candle."

Gwen took the candle and left. Morgana tried to sleep but stopped in her attempt when she heard a knock at her window. She got up to open the window and Cat Noir fell in, giving Morgana a near heart attack. What was he doing her?! Did he know who she was?! "What are you doing her, Cat Noir?"

Cat Noir looked up, standing, "I overheard Gaius and Merlin talking. Apparently, Gaius knows you have magic and Merlin is desperate to help, so I stopped in his room and he begged me to help you. So here I am, here to help you master magic!"

Morgana just stared at him and the cat-themed hero pulled out a couple books from a bag, "Magic." His cat-like eyes flashed gold and a cabinet opened, the books flew in, and sat themselves down, turning into folded dresses, "There. When do you want to start?"

Morgana gaped at her secret partner "Uh… Can you help me sleep? And we start tomorrow?"

"Can't do tomorrow, I have patrol with Ladybug. But I can do every third day or so. The pattern is Ladybug, me, both; so I can come on the days it's Ladybug. As for sleep, I'm working on it. More control would help, though."

Morgana paled, realizing that wouldn't work, but this was the opportunity of a lifetime. Maybe she could do patrols early so she could be here. "That sounds great, thank you. We start in two days?"

Cat Noir nodded "See you in two days," he leapt back to the window, "or if I see you as a civilian." He jumped off into the night.

Tikki flew to her from the dresser, "Wow. This shows Merlin really cares about you, and the Cat Noir is a really nice guy to everyone."

Morgana stared out the window "I'm glad he's my partner."

…

Merlin flopped on his bed after finishing patrols. He was glad Morgana took up his offer, she needed the help. Gaius would be furious, but Plagg was right, sending Morgana to the druids like he originally planned would only put said druids in danger; this was better.

Plagg sat on the nightstand as Merlin changed "Should I point out that you're blushing?"

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the writers' block and the month-long hiatus. I'll be trying my best to avoid those but sadly no promises.**

 **Chapter 3**

Arthur assisted Morgana as she mounted her horse in the Square, she was going on a trip to visit her father's grave. "I hope your trip isn't too upsetting."

Morgana smiled sadly, "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur turned to Sir Robert, "Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk."

"Yes, Sire."

Morgana noticed Arthur and Gwen gaze at each other briefly as the they left.

OoOoO

Morgana and Gwen were riding through the woods with an escort when Morgana noted Gwen was more silent than usual, "You look troubled, Gwen."

Gwen shrugged "I'm fine."

"You're very secretive these days." Morgana smirked playfully, "I'm beginning to think there's a man involved." She felt like a slight hypocrite for saying it, she was the one with the secrets and a cat-boy sneaking into her room every couple nights to teach her magic. She had to admit, it was nice to see her dorky partner outside of patrols and danger, to see how he normally acted. He was nonchalant but could be serious and had told her how his stepfather had disapproved of this—he was a rebel with a heart of gold. She knew that if Merlin didn't exist, she would very possibly see Cat Noir in a different way but didn't want to imagine a world like that. Merlin had improved everything since he came.

She was brought from her musings by Gwen snorting, "When do I get to meet any decent men? Merlin's yours."

Morgana laughed, but paused when she realized the woods were quiet. Too quiet. Bandit quiet.

As if on cue, the party was attacked by bandits.

Robert ran over to them, "My ladies, you must follow me!"

Robert was shot in the back. Gwen and Morgana were pulled off their horses. A knight killed the men holding them.

"Gwen!" Morgana shouted, "Head for the path! Go!" They ran up the hill, but a mercenary was waiting for them. Morgana tensed, "I warn you. I am Uther Pendragon's ward. He'll have your heads if any harm comes to me."

The mercenary chuckled, "I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana."

OoOoO

After an uncomfortable and rather short journey, Morgana and Gwen were watch bandits from a tent. The lead mercenary, Kendrick, they learned, was walking towards them.

"He's coming. You know what you must do?" Morgana asked. Gwen nodded.

"I trust you are comfortable?" Kendrick said as he entered the tent.

"I demand to know where you're taking us." She snapped.

"You'll find out soon enough. We've a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest." Kendrick turned to leave but Morgana walked out of the tent after him, "I wish to bathe."

Kendrick turned to her, "You wish to bathe?"

Morgana glared, "I am the King's ward and accustomed to certain standards. I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not."

Kendrick laughed "The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe! Who wants to help me guard her?" There was coarse laughter all around.

They walked to the stream and Morgana began to undress, two men guarding her and Gwen.

"You may find the water a little icy." Kendrick said, smirking.

"I'm sure I'll manage." Morgana snapped, "If you were any kind of gentleman, you'd give me some privacy.

"Well, unfortunately for you I am no kind of gentleman. Now get on with it."

Morgana removed the outer piece of the dress and the second bandit let go of Gwen, she turned towards then with a glare, "You can at least turn your backs."

"So you can make a run for it? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Morgana shrugged, "I think you're very stupid."

Gwen pulled out Kendrick's sword and took it, Morgana hit him. Gwen tossed her the sword and the secret-superheroine slashed both men.

"Run!" Morgana shouted. When Gwen ran in the other direction, she shouted, "No, no, this way!"

While running, Gwen stumbled and hurt her ankle, Morgana stopped and ran back to her.

"Run!" Gwen shouted.

Morgana bent down, "Put your arm around my shoulder, come on!"

"No, no, no. We'll never outrun them, you must go on without me!" Gwen begged.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Morgana was fully ready to turn into Ladybug to ensure the safety of her friend.

Gwen gripped Morgana's hand, "Morgana, go! Please! You must get help!"

Morgana sighed when she saw Tikki shake her head, "Take this." Morgana handed Gwen the sword and ran, stopping when she heard a man's scream, then continued running.

OoOoO

Arthur, Merlin and various knights arrived at the scene of the first attack

"Check to see if anyone's alive!" Arthur ordered, "It's Mercian craftsmanship."

Merlin wandered around before finding a piece of paper, "Arthur. It's a ransom note! They've taken Morgana hostage." He glared at the note and knew Cat Noir would be hunting down the people who took his friend, and he just hoped Ladybug could rein him in before someone got a Cataclysm to the face.

Arthur gasped silently, looking back to where he had been investigating, "Tracks lead off this way."

They snuck through the woods. Arthur heard running footsteps and exchanged his sword for a crossbow. He jumped out of hiding, to find a scared Morgana. He looked around, "Where's Guinevere?" Morgana just shook her head.

OoOoO

In what Plagg and Tikki called the Council Chamber of Doom, Morgana entered with Arthur.

Uther beamed, "It's such a relief to see you safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you."

"The bandits still have Gwen." Morgana said quickly.

"I believe they were Mercian." Arthur informed, "We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border."

"Hengist?" Uther asked, paling slightly.

"You must send a rescue party." Morgana ordered.

Uther sighed, "If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your maid."

"We can't abandon her!"

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?" Uther asked.

"As many as it takes!" Morgana demanded. "Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life."

"She did so willingly, and she will be honored for it." Uther tried to assure, but it only made Morgana angrier "I don't want her honored, I want her rescued! She is more than just my maid. She's my friend."

"A servant is of no value to these bandits. I fear she's dead already." Uther said simply, clearly wishing this conversation would end

Morgana gasped silently, "No! We cannot give up hope!" She turned to Arthur, "Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something."

"My father's right." Arthur said sadly, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." Morgana glared, so Arthur clarified, "We all know Ladybug and Cat Noir will be going to save her, they have more tools and we know they don't give a damn about propriety or the rules, otherwise they never would have appeared to begin with, and they've been around for a while now."

Uther nodded in agreement, "Fair enough, Morgana, I will allow Ladybug and Cat Noir to go. We know they have a higher chance of success."

"Thank you."

OoOoO

Merlin came out of his room and found Gaius sitting at the table.

"I suppose you and Arthur are going after Gwen." Gaius said.

"Us, Ladybug and Cat Noir, already heard them talking at their usual spot. Gaius, don't even think about telling me not to go. There's nothing you can say that will stop me."

"I wasn't going to try and stop you, Merlin. All I ask is you make sure you come back safely, too."

Merlin hugged his guardian and walked out the door, hiding in an alcove, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

…

Morgana was able to convince Uther she was still going out to visit her father's grave to clear her head and it would be a smart idea for her to go alone as to not attract as much attention. The king reluctantly agreed, and Morgana rode off, only to transform and bring the horse back.

She cracked her knuckles, "Time to go save Gwen."

OoOoO

That night, Cat Noir, Ladybug and Arthur hid behind a cart in the Square and peeked around it at Camelot's guards.

"I'll fetch the horses, you distract the guards." Arthur ordered.

Cat Noir just stared at him, "Or we could run across the roofs like we always do and grab the horses then."

Arthur blinked, "And how would we do that?"

"Simple." Cat Noir pulled out his staff and wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist. He extended the staff and the two men flew to the rooftop. Ladybug used her yoyo to follow them up.

Arthur stared at Camelot from the roof, "I see now why you guys enjoy coming up here. Now to get the horses."

Ladybug nodded and swung down to the stables, grabbing three horses, "Here!"

The guards paid the superheroine no heed and Cat Noir jumped down from the roof with Arthur.

They hopped on the horses and rode off into the night.

OoOoO

Cat Noir was nodding off as he, Ladybug and Arthur rode through the woods; he fell off his horse, having passed out.

Arthur and Ladybug turned, "What are you doing, Cat Noir?" Arthur asked and it was clear Ladybug was about to ask the same thing, only worried, while Arthur was irritated.

Cat Noir blushed, "I must've fallen asleep. Ugh, I'm exhausted. I haven't slept longer than two hours in months." For a split second, Ladybug had a guilty expression on her face, knowing her need of magic lessons was a factor in his apparently serious sleep deprivation. She made a note to give him a couple weeks off patrol, even if it cost her her recently returning sleep—she was used to it and he needed the sleep more than she did.

Arthur, on the other hand, simply opened his canteen and threw water on Cat Noir's face

"Thank you." Cat Noir said sarcastically, "I feel so much better.

"Guinevere's life is at stake." Arthur said, "We cannot afford to waste a second."

Ladybug sighed, "I know, and I want Gwen to be alright as well. But I can relate to the sleep thing. Maybe we'll rest in a couple hours." She was actually fine, but it was an excuse to keep her partner in good condition, he was her friend both as a superhero and as a civilian.

"That sounds like a plan." Cat Noir agreed.

Arthur just groaned, "You both…" he didn't even bother to finish that sentence.

OoOoO

As promised, a couple hours later they got some rest and at the moment Cat Noir was sleeping under a tree, snuggled up with Ladybug—they were close, and it was platonic on Ladybug's side and Cat Noir had no intention of making her uncomfortable. Arthur poured water over their faces, "Guys."

"What's happening? How long were we asleep for?" Ladybug asked.

"Long enough." Arthur replied.

Cat Noir noticed the prince seemed tired as well, "Did you get some rest?"

"Couldn't sleep." Arthur replied, "And someone needed to keep watch while you two lovebirds were napping."

"I've never seen you like this. About anyone." Cat Noir said, "And trust me, I've seen you a lot."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, annoyed.

Ladybug decided to join in, "Gwen. You really care about her, don't you?"

Arthur was clearly debating whether or not it was worth it to strangle them, "What I care about is not wasting any more time talking. Let's get moving."

They travelled uneventfully for a couple hours before coming across some caves, where Arthur stopped. He pulled out a map and Ladybug and Cat Noir looked over his shoulder.

"The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Veil of Denaria." Arthur informed, "If they're holding Gwen anywhere, it has to be there. Which means, it'd save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor."

Cat Noir stared at Arthur's face, "Oh, no. I know that face. We're not going to like this, are we? What's in the tunnels?"

Arthur looked away, only to be scrutinized by Ladybug, "They're… infested with Wilddeoren.

"What are Wilddeoren?" Ladybug asked worriedly.

"Well, they're like giant…" Ladybug and Cat Noir both stared at him in alarm, "baby rats.

"Baby rats?" Ladybug asked, "They don't sound so bad."

"They feast on human flesh."

"Maybe we should go over the mountains." Cat Noir replied without a second's hesitation.

Arthur walked over to inspect some bushes.

"Er...what are you doing?" Cat Noir asked.

"Wilddeoren are completely blind," Arthur informed them, "they hunt by sense of smell. Gaia berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected."

Arthur smeared his face with the berries. Ladybug and Cat Noir looked to each other then started to smear some berries on the available parts of their faces too.

"Oh! Oh, these stink!" Cat Noir said.

"Oh, they're really bad." Ladybug muttered.

"Perhaps you'd prefer to be eaten alive."

"Pass me some more, will you?" Ladybug and Cat Noir said in synch.

"Why can't we just run through the mountains?" Cat Noir asked, "We can run faster than a normal person."

"Hate to break it to you guys, but I do not have powers, and this is the fastest way to rescue Guinevere with that in mind."

Ladybug nodded, "As disgusting as these berries smell, and as bad an idea as this is, I agree with Arthur; we can't just carry him, and this is the fastest method either way."

Cat Noir bowed playfully in a way that made Arthur jealous, "As you wish, M'Lady."

They walked through the tunnels in silence, Cat Noir guiding them both using his Night Vision in favor of risking the use of torches.

"How much further is it?" Ladybug asked, "Only Cat Noir can see."

Cat Noir suddenly pulled them behind a rock, hearing a sound with his advanced hearing "Shhh! Something's coming this way."

They remained quiet as a Wilddeoren came into view.

"Whatever happens, keep completely still." Arthur whispered.

The Wilddeoren wandered around for a bit, before getting too close to Ladybug for Cat Noir's liking. He extended his baton to make a noise and the rat-like creature walked off. When it was far enough away, the three of them sprinted away.

When they got out of the caves, they immediately began washing off the Gaia berries by a stream.

Arthur held a piece of one of the berries, "Gaia berries worked. Huh.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir paused, turning to stare at the prince in both parts rage and horror, "You didn't know if they worked?"

Arthur stood up and shook his head, "Not for sure."

Cat Noir jumped up, "Now you tell me?! Oh! Oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating? It's all right. It's just Cat Noir. You trying to get us all killed?"

Arthur laughed lightly, clearly trying and failing to suppress it, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have risked your lives like that. But aren't you supposed to eats rats for breakfast?"

"Ew. No. I prefer birds." He knew he was just casually dropping hints about real name, but it wasn't like Arthur would figure it out.

Ladybug smirked, "They do say love makes you do strange things. And it was proven correct," She looked at Cat Noir, narrowing her eyes, "Like last week for example."

Flashback

 _Ladybug was cornered by the current akuma, about to be killed by the fatal touch, when Cat Noir jumped in the way, taking the blast to the heart, slumping to the ground, dead or very close to._

" _Cat Noir! NO!"_

 _He ended up being completely fine after she defeated the akuma and used Miraculous Ladybug, but he still got whacked on the head for scaring her like that._

Present day

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked, Cat Noir began smirking as well, rubbing the back of his head in the memory, but knowing where Ladybug was going with this,

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen?"

Arthur scoffed, only confirming it for the Cat and Ladybug superheroes.

"It's so obvious." Cat Noir said, "A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it."

Arthur whirled around, "I can't!" Ladybug and Cat paused, letting their friend vent his feelings, "How can I admit that I think about her all the time. Or that… I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that…I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?"

"Why can't you?" Ladybug asked.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that… hurts too much."

Cat Noir shrugged, "Who's to say nothing can happen?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as though his temporary partners' stupidity hurt him, "My father won't let me _rescue_ a servant. Do you honestly believe he'd let me _marry_ one?"

"You want to marry Gwen?" Ladybug and Cat Noir asked in synch, enjoying how this conversation was going.

Arthur's eyes widened at what he had just said, "No! No… I… I don't know… It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be."

"When you're King, you can change that." Ladybug said.

"I can't expect Guinevere to wait for me."

"If she feels as you do, she'll wait for you." Cat Noir said.

"We don't even know if she's still alive." Arthur said despairingly.

"No, she is." Ladybug said, "We will find her."

"Come on. We've got a long trek ahead. Oh, and guys…" They perked up, "if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your lives a living hell."

Cat Noir smirked, "You can't. You don't know who we are."

Arthur just gave him the finger and began to walk off.

"We could talk about your feelings while you walk." Ladybug suggested.

"I'm going to say the same thing to you I say to my manservant. Shut up."

OoOoO

Arthur, Ladybug and Cat Noir were viewing the fortress from their hiding spot in the woods. The two heroes had needed to take a break to feed their kwamis—if they don't use their one-time powers, they didn't change back nearly as fast.

"We'll have to scale the walls." Arthur said.

"Maybe there's another way in." Ladybug said.

"Why don't you go and knock on the front gate? I'm sure if you ask nicely, they'll hand Guinevere over to you."

Cat Noir groaned, "She means we don't need to scale the walls. She has a yoyo and I have an extending staff."

"Oh."

They flew up the wall and jumped into a window. They peeked around a corner to see some bandits.

"You guys distract them. I'll knock them out."

"How do we distract them?" Cat Noir asked.

Arthur put his arm around Cat Noir and Ladybug, and then shoves them into the room.

A bandit looked up, "What are you two doing there?"

"Nothing." Ladybug said.

"Actually, it's a funny story." Cat Noir added, "We were out walking, and I guess we took a wrong turn and here we are. Do you know the way to the Veil of Denaria?"

"Who are you?" The second bandit asked.

Cat Noir frowned, "Me? Er, I'm no one—ah, screw it." He smacked the bandits in the face and they crumpled to the ground.

Arthur gave a look which told them he was impressed. He dressed in the bandits' clothes while Ladybug merely put on a vest—Cat Noir was close enough—and they dragged the bandits into a corner.

"That actually worked pretty well." Ladybug said.

OoOoO

They walked in as Hengist shouted, "Release the Wilddeoren!"

Arthur immediately jumped into the cage and pulled off his mask. Ladybug and Cat Noir quickly began attacking the thugs outside the cage, taking them down pretty quickly.

"Arthur! Ladybug! Cat Noir!" Gwen shouted.

Arthur freed them, tossed Lancelot a sword, and pulled Gwen behind them while they fended off the Wilddeoren. Ladybug jumped into the cage as well.

"What are you doing here, Lancelot?" Arthur asked.

"I came to save Gwen. What about you guys?

"Likewise." Ladybug said, "Get behind us."

Hengist aimed a crossbow at the four people in the cage, causing Cat Noir to react by throwing his staff at the chandelier, causing it to crash; but Hengist dodged it.

"The tunnel, that's our only chance." Arthur shouted, turning to Cat Noir, "Let's go!

"After them!" Hengist shouted.

Cat Noir jumped over the cage wall and Hengist entered through the door.

"Take Guinevere! I'll hold them off." Lancelot said.

"No!" Gwen insisted, resisting.

"Gwen, we have to go!" Ladybug insisted.

Arthur grabbed Gwen and took her down the tunnel.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted, touching the rope, causing it to break and the gate fell, trapping Hengist in with the Wilddeoren.

"Open the gate!" Hengist shouted, "Ah!"

Both Cat Noir and Lancelot looked disgusted by seeing Hengist get eaten alive.

"You remind me of a friend, Cat Noir." Lancelot said, smiling slightly as though he suspected something.

"It's probably best you don't tell anyone about that. And Merlin probably says hi, not that we knew we'd be running into you." The look only got more suspicious, but Lancelot didn't say anything.

The five of them stopped running when they reached locked bars at the end of the tunnel. Arthur tried to break them, "Can you use your Cataclysm?"

Cat Noir shook his head, and internally panicked as his Miraculous beeped, "Just used it. We need to get out of here or my secret identity will be revealed."

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo on the bars and pulled. The bars broke.

"Thank you." Lancelot said, "We owe you our lives." He held out his hand to help Gwen up and, to the shock of Ladybug and Cat Noir, took it.

"We should go," Ladybug said, "Cat Noir, we'll meet you at camp."

OoOoO

Once Merlin fed Plagg and turned back into Cat Noir, the five of them sat at a campfire in the woods, Arthur pouting silently at Gwen.

"I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission… with just the three of you." Lancelot said.

"My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a servant. He wasn't even willing to let me go." Arthur said, "Ladybug and Cat Noir are an exception to most of the rules, so they came because they wanted to."

"You're a good friend, Gwen." Ladybug said.

"You disobeyed him and came here anyway." Lancelot said gratefully.

"Truth is, _I_ only came because Morgana begged me." Arthur said, causing Ladybug to give him an odd look, revealing the lie to all.

Gwen sighed "I think I will get some rest."

"We should all get some rest." Arthur said.

"I'll stand guard for a while." Lancelot said, walking off.

"We'll just… sit here, then." Cat Noir said. He turned to Ladybug, "So, what do you want to do, Bugaboo?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes, "I'm going to check on Tikki," she walked off, "I'll be back."

Gwen and Arthur had already fallen asleep, so Cat Noir sat down next to Lancelot.

"Is it true you, Ladybug and Arthur came to rescue Gwen because 'Morgana begged him'?" Cat Noir shrugged "Ladybug and I came because Gwen is our friend. As for Arthur…"

"He has feelings for her, doesn't he?"

Cat Noir nodded, "What about you? Do you have feelings for Gwen?"

"My feelings do not matter. I will not come between them. I can tell your feelings for Ladybug, and can see you understand what I'm saying. Tell Gwen… tell Gwen she has changed me forever, but some things cannot be. And tell Merlin I wish I had seen him."

"Don't worry, he'll know."

OoOoO

The next morning, Arthur was off somewhere in the woods while Cat Noir put the fire out. Gwen and Ladybug woke up.

"Where's Lancelot?" Gwen asked. When Cat Noir remained silent, she clearly grew worried, "Where is he?"

"He's gone."

Gwen looked saddened, "No."

"He said that some things can't be. He wanted you to know that you've changed him forever." Cat Noir said.

Arthur came over, "We have a long walk ahead of us."

"I'll run ahead," Ladybug said, "You three take the horses."

OoOoO

Morgana stood on the Griffin Landing, staring worriedly out the window. Arthur walked up the stairs,

"Morgana. There's someone here to see you." He stepped aside, and Gwen ran into Morgana's arms.

Morgana laughed in relief, who knew what trouble they could have gotten into since she left them. "Gwen! I thought I'd never see you again."

OoOoO

Merlin and Arthur walked down the castle steps into the Square. Arthur nodded to a cute older couple walking arm in arm.

"Look on the bright side," Merlin said, "you've still got me."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Thought it might."

"You really are a complete idiot, aren't you, Merlin."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's my apology, two chapters in a day. Also, what are the ship names for Merlin X Ladybug and Morgana X Cat Noir? Also, no Freya and Merlin relationship, sorry.**

 **And now Beauty and the Beast.**

 **Chapter 4**

Gaius and Merlin were walking through the Lower Town, Merlin laden with pots.

"Keep up, Merlin." Gaius said, "We've got a busy day ahead."

"It's a busy day every day. You and Arthur and every passing magical enemy, you work me to the bone." Merlin groaned out, earning an amused yet sympathetic look from Plagg. Ladybug had insisted on him taking time off from patrols to get more sleep, but the sweet woman didn't know about the other magical threats he handled and the two full time jobs.

"Do stop moaning." Gaius scolded, "At least the work's interesting."

"Gaius, we're collecting pots. We do the same thing each and every Thursday at exactly the same time and nothing interesting ever happens." Except for that one time an akuma attacked. But akumas weren't really interesting anymore, the only thing fun about that was seeing Ladybug.

Suddenly, a man grabbed Merlin's arm. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ Merlin mused.

"Please," the man said, "we seek Uther Pendragon. Where can he be found?"

"I…"

The man pressed a royal seal into Merlin's hand. "We have urgent business with the King."

"I'm sorry," Gaius said, "any business you have with the King will have to be pursued through the usual channels." Gaius looked at the seal. "But this is the seal of the House of Tregor. Where did you get this?"

"It does not belong to me." The man turned to a hooded figure, who pulled back her hood to reveal a beautiful woman with long, copper hair and light brown eyes.

"It belongs to me." She said.

Gaius bowed. "My Lady."

Merlin stared at the woman. For a split second, he thought she was his Bugaboo—because his fantasies had been secretly hoping to meet her as a civilian—but there was no way, Ladybug had dark hair and amazing jade eyes. While he would be an idiot to no know this woman was beautiful, nothing could compare to Ladybug. Gaius continued to bow, tugging Merlin's sleeve and bringing the young warlock from his musings, "Merlin!" Gaius whispered urgently, causing Merlin to bow.

OoOoO

Merlin and Gaius brought the two—who they knew now as Lady Catrina and her servant, Jonas—to the Council Chamber of Doom, and gave her an audience with Uther, who seemed very happy to see her,

"Lady Catrina, is it really you?"

"I can hardly believe it myself." Catrina said in relief.

"We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders." Uther said worriedly.

"All that you heard was true, My Lord," Catrina said in despair, "and worse."

"Your father, the King?"

"Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas. But we did survive, and we have made it this far…"

Morgana watched as Catrina swooned and Uther caught her. She had never seen this side of her usually cold guardian before.

"Forgive me, My Lord." Catrina murmured, "I fear my trials have taken a toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady. It would be an honor to help you in any way we can." Uther said reassuringly, kind of scaring Morgana at this point.

"A bed for the night would be most welcome." Catrina said sheepishly.

Uther nodded, "And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do."

"Thank you."

OoOoO

Gaius and Merlin walked down a corridor, Gaius seemed lost in thought.

"She's very brave." Merlin mused aloud, slightly talking to Gaius, slightly to his kwami, and slightly to himself.

"Yes." Gaius relied dryly.

"It's just terrible what she's been through."

"Terrible, indeed." Gaius sounded almost sarcastic, which had Merlin worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Merlin heard Arthur call, "Merlin! Job for you."

Merlin wanted to scream and tell everyone to shut up, so he could sleep before patrol, which he was doing tonight as he insisted a lovely woman like her needed rest as well. Why did he have three full-time jobs again? "Work, work, work."

OoOoO

Merlin showed Catrina and Jonas their guest quarters.

"I'm sorry it's not quite what you're used to." Merlin apologized.

Catrina frowned, "Forgive me, but I didn't get your name."

"Merlin."

Catrina smiled warmly, "Well, Merlin, considering we spend last night in a cave, this will do very nicely. Thank you."

Merlin smiled in return, "Well, if you need anything, just ask. My master's chambers are only upstairs."

"My mistress and I could not be more grateful for the kindness you've shown us." Jonas said.

"You're welcome." Merlin said, leaving the room.

OoOoO

When Uther, Arthur, Morgana and Catrina sat at dinner that night, Morgana noted Catrina wasn't eating much, but she knew she herself hadn't eaten much when her father's death was fresh, so she didn't see that as anything suspicious. She was a bit annoyed Cat Noir insisted she rest, because from the uncontrollable yawning, his sleep wasn't getting much better. This was one of those moments she wanted to know who he was as a civilian, so she could march to whatever his job was—and he had mentioned working for his stepfather as well as another job, how in the name of the triple goddess did he get it all in a day?!—and force them to give him at least a week off.

"Well, this is wonderful. Thank you." Catrina said.

"It's an honor." Uther said, "The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as...well, as long as anyone can remember."

"My father often spoke of you, My Lord." Catrina said. Morgana noticed she was saying "My Lord," in a similar fashion Cat Noir said, "M'Lady" or "Bugaboo" and it was clear he was flirting with her, and it was equally clear Catrina was doing the same to the king.

Uther looked up from his plate, "And I will remember him always."

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him." Arthur said, adding himself to the conversation.

"I'm sorry too." Catrina said, "For the House of Tregor is no more."

Uther frowned, "Well, no, Catrina," he out a hand on hers, "it lives on in you."

"I only wish that were true.

"It is, My Lady. Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child.

"Ah, I fear I am much changed since then, my Lord."

"Oh, yes, it's true." Uther agreed, "You are far more beautiful now."

Arthur looked completely appalled, while Morgana smiled, slightly disturbed, but it was nice to see her guardian happy.

Arthur fake-yawned, "I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Catrina said.

Uther nodded, "Arthur."

Morgana stood up as well, wanting to give the two some time alone, "I should retire myself."

OoOoO

Gaius made a potion while Merlin spoke to him, wanting to actually talk to his guardian. He found he had had less time for just uncle-nephew bonding time since he became Cat Noir. He still wasn't sure if he should count it as an extension to his third job or add it as a fourth.

"There's something really different about the Lady Catrina." Merlin said cheerfully.

"Oh?"

"Most of Uther's guests just treat me like I'm dirt in their shoes, but she was really nice, even after all she's been through."

Gaius nodded, "Yes. She always was very gracious."

Merlin perked up, "You've met her before?"

"Oh, it was many years ago. I doubt that she would remember. Now, Merlin, I've got a job for you."

Merlin debated crying. He needed to finish a patrol and help Morgana with magic, he had said he was free today, not thinking it would be out of the ordinary, "Does it ever end?"

Gaius picked up the potion he had been making and handed it to Merlin, "Give this to the Lady Catrina with my compliments."

"What is it?" Merlin asked curiously.

"She'll know what it is." Gaius replied cryptically.

"But what is it?" He asked again, deciding to give up when Gaius gave him his signature eyebrow, "Okay, okay."

Merlin walked to Catrina's chambers and knocked on door, entering to find Catrina wiping her face of rotten fruit. Okay, what the hell?! He knew he had fed Arthur some questionable things before, but never would he let Arthur eat rotten fruit.

"Jonas, you must take these back to the kitchens, it's, er, it's perfectly rotten." Catrina said hastily.

"I—I'm sorry. I did not mean to intrude."

"That's, er, that's quite alright." Catrina said, "At least I wasn't undressing."

Merlin blushed. The only woman he was remotely willing to walk in on when undressing was Ladybug, and only if he ended up in a relationship with her and ever saw her out of the damn mask; and even then, only if that was what she wanted. He handed her the potion, "Er, the court physician asked me to give you this."

"What is it?" Jonas asked.

Merlin shrugged and turned to Catrina, "Er, Gaius prepared it for you."

Catrina frowned, "I am terribly sorry, there must be some mistake. I requested no medicine."

"Oh." Merlin muttered, "Oh. Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, thank you." Catrina said, "I am in perfect health."

OoOoO

Merlin slammed the bottle on the table in front of Gaius.

"She didn't ask for it. She didn't need it. She didn't even want it." Merlin said with annoyance in his tone.

"Interesting." Gaius murmured.

"If you say so."

Gaius stood up, "When I treated her as a child, it was for an incurable disease. Catrina had a rare bone disorder affecting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

Merlin frowned, "She walks as well as you or I."

"So I noticed."

"So... the tonic was some kind of test?" Merlin asked, coming to that realization.

"Indeed. And I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all."

OoOoO

Cat Noir jumped into Morgana's open window, "Hello, princess. Sorry I'm late. Step-dad's working me to the bone. Plus there is new potential danger to Camelot."

Morgana grinned at the pet-name he had for her, but frowned at his other words, "What kind of danger?"

"Eh, you know… Identity theft, potential fake nobles… the usual stuff. At least she isn't an akuma… I hope."

"Lady Catrina?" Morgana asked.

"You guessed it."

Morgana just sighed, "Go save Camelot, alley cat." She said, using her own pet-name for her cat-partner, "I can manage for a couple days."

Cat Noir smiled gratefully and hugged her, "Thanks. I promise to reschedule."

OoOoO

The next morning, Merlin watched Catrina and Uther leave, then entered Catrina's guest room cautiously to snoop around—like you do when trying to figure out if someone is a threat. He inspected the room and found the bed not slept in and it smelled like something had died. He frowned and was about to ask Plagg to identify the smell—that kwami could smell cheese from ten miles away, no joke, why wouldn't he be able to identify other smells?—when he heard a voice behind him.

"Can I help you?" Jonas asked in the most startling and unsettling way possible.

Merlin whirled around in alarm, glad he hadn't spoken to Plagg, "No. Er, I—I—I was—I was just changing the sheets."

Jonas gave him a nod, "Please, go ahead. Don't let me get in your way."

Merlin looked down at the perfectly made bed and patted it, desperate to get out, even though Jonas could likely see clear through his lire, "All done. Thank you." He began to walk out when Jonas stopped him, "Merlin. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jonas turned around and Merlin caught a glimpse of a green forked tail. His first response was _Holy shit, I'm going to die here,_ but Jonas merely held out the laundry basket.

Merlin took the basket and booked it as calmly as humanly possible.

OoOoO

He walked into Gaius' chambers in silent panic and the physician immediately asking questions,

"What did you find?"

Merlin shook his head in an attempt to calm himself, "Something wasn't right in there. There was this strange smell, and I could've sworn the Lady Catrina's bed hadn't been slept in. And there was something else…"

"Oh?"

"Jonas. As I was leaving, I thought I saw something—this is gonna sound mad—but it looked like Jonas had a tail." Merlin did not expect Gaius to look as though he had suspected something along those lines,

"A tail? You sure?"

Merlin bit his lip, "Well, I mean, I only glimpsed it for a moment. I-I mean, I could be wrong…"

"No, no, I believe you. Merlin, we must keep an eye on her. A very close eye."

Merlin walked into his room and Plagg flew out, "Claws Out and Cataclysm?"

"Plagg, you have no ethics, it's frowned upon to use Cataclysm on a living being." He frowned, "What doesn't Cataclysm even do to a living being?"

Plagg, unnervingly, shrugged, "Don't know. Now give me camembert."

Merlin just rolled his eyes.

OoOoO

Uther helped Catrina down from her horse and they giggled. Arthur and Merlin looked on while grooming a horse.

"Honestly. Look at them." Arthur said in disgust, Merlin agreeing,

"Don't you think it's odd how quickly they've become close?"

Arthur shrugged, "There's nothing odd about that. My father's a wealthy and powerful man."

"So you're saying the only reason she likes him is because of wealth and power. What about his love of her? An enchantment?" That part was more a genuine question than a joke, but Arthur took it as in jest,

"Shut up, Merlin."

OoOoO

Arthur was asleep in his chambers. Merlin took the mirror from the prince's bedside and handed it to Plagg, who lowered it out the window to see a horrific troll in place of Catrina.

Plagg floated back up in horror and looked ready to vomit. Merlin put the mirror back and sprinted out the door, hearing Arthur stir as he went.

He followed the troll to the tunnels under the castle and saw the abomination of nature itself—as Plagg had called it, and Merlin couldn't bring himself to say the kwami was wrong—feasting on what looked like dung.

He snuck away and ran to Gaius' chambers.

The physician looked up, "What did you find?" Merlin explained the situation and Gaius gaped,

"What you saw is seldom seen, Merlin. Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests, feasting on rotten filth."

Merlin nodded, seeing the troll diet plain as day, "And Jonas? Is he a troll too?"

Gaius shrugged, "Who can tell what manner of creature he is."

"It makes no sense." Merlin mused aloud, "If trolls like to lurk in their caves so much, what's this one doing in Camelot?"

"Trolls are greedy." Gaius answered, "Lady Catrina's like the rest of her kind; she lusts after wealth and power."

Merlin looked up in alarm, "Uther's wealth and power." Goddamnit. She better not go after Arthur…

"We've reached the point of no return." Gaius said, "Uther has to be told."

"You're going to tell Uther that his lady friend's a troll?" Merlin asked in exasperation.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Good luck."

"Thank you, Merlin."

When Gaius left, Plagg emerged from Merlin's jacket, "Ten pieces of camembert it won't work." Plagg said.

Merlin sighed, "I don't want your stinky cheese. But I'll take that bet."

OoOoO

Gaius came in about an hour later, Merlin knew this because he'd just finished his patrol as Cat Noir not five minutes earlier, relieved it had taken so long so he didn't leave his lady waiting—he had explained the situation to her as it was the day they did patrol together, and she told him she would handle patrols and he could handle this as he had more experience with magic.

"Please don't say anything, Merlin." Gaius said.

Merlin threw up his hands in surrender, "I wasn't going to say anything."

"You were going to say, 'I told you so.'"

Merlin just chuckled, knowing it was true, "Okay. I was. But I-I'm not going to now."

"Uther didn't take to it well." Gaius informed, causing Merlin to roll his eyes,

"Ah, you see? I told you—" when Gaius gave him a look, Merlin stopped, "Sorry."

"But I know him, Merlin. He's a proud man, but he's not stupid. He will reflect on what I said, I'm sure he will." Merlin could hear Plagg trying to suppress laughter from the kwami's change in breathing at his chest. He himself was trying to suppress the laughter, knowing for a fact Uther was quite stupid. "Let's hope you're right." Merlin muttered, already knowing it to be a lost cause.

But if Uther's stupidity hadn't killed him already, it probably never would. Stupidity, you gave it a valiant effort.

OoOoO

The next day, Gaius had tried yet again to talk to Uther, and came back very frustrated, while Merlin had just watched Plagg down some more camembert, knowing the physician's footsteps when upset. Plagg dove into his jacket.

"It's no good, Merlin. I can tell him she's a troll until I'm blue in the face, he simply won't listen. He sees a charming, beautiful woman."

"Yeah, with a body like a tree trunk." Merlin retorted, mostly to a pretend Uther, wishing he could without getting executed. Cat Noir might manage, but even that was too slim to risk.

"But we only know that because you saw her in the troll form." Gaius said.

"So, what do we do?"

"We must open Uther's eyes, show her for what she really is."

"Using magic?" Merlin asked.

"It's the only way to reveal her true form."

Merlin frowned, "But she never leaves his side."

Gaius nodded, "I know."

Merlin just stared at Gaius in abject horror, "You want me to use magic in front of the King?"

"Yes, Merlin, I do." Gaius answered. Merlin felt himself having the start of a panic attack, and Plagg's calm—fake—purring that was normally the stress coping mechanism was not helping.

"I—I'd never get away with it." Merlin practically yelled, breathing deeply and praying to everything holy that his guardian was joking. Suddenly just dropping down into Catrina's room and using Cataclysm didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." Gaius apologized, "I know how dangerous this is, but we cannot allow it to gain any further control over the King. Who knows what the consequences might be?"

Merlin put his hands on his face and sat down, trying not to cry. This was going to end badly, and he knew it. But even if he wanted to… "Of all the problems here, there is definitely a flaw in your plan other them to risk my life by using magic in front of the king: I know nothing about troll magic."

Gaius pulled a book off the shelf and put it on the table, "Then we have work to do."

Merlin could feel Plagg groaning.

OoOoO

They studied all through the night—well, Merlin and a reluctant Plagg studied all through the night, Gaius fell asleep after about an hour. The physician was currently sleeping on some books, while Merlin read one and Plagg read another, having just eaten more camembert to be convinced into doing this.

Plagg showed Merlin a book and the secret-superhero grinned, picking up the book, shaking Gaius awake, "Here. The spell of revelation. By which the true nature of the thing may be revealed."

Gaius looked at the spell, "But this applies only to objects, things, not to living creatures."

Merlin shrugged, "I know. The principle's the same, isn't it? I have to try it. What other choice do we have?" _Use Cataclysm and dump whatever is left of the body_ , a voice that sounded suspiciously like the Great Dragon said. Merlin shook the thought away, not wanting to think about that lying, manipulative, overgrown lizard.

"Very well." Gaius said, "But Merlin, choose your moment carefully. Trolls are vicious creatures."

"No shit." Plagg said a little louder than he should have.

"What was that?" Gaius asked, looking around.

Merlin just shrugged, trying to play it cool, "What was what?"

Before Gaius could respond, there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Gaius said, and a guard walked in,

"The King requests your presence in the council chambers."

Merlin and Gaius looked to each other with an expression that said: Uh oh.

They walked to the Council Chambers and waited for a few minutes, until Uther entered with Catrina on his arm.

"Thank you all for coming." Uther said, "You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love. It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor. I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow. This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning…"

Merlin subtly snuck behind a pillar and pointed a hand at Catrina, whispering, "Hierste þæt íecen sóna." Merlin gaped as Catrina's face started changing slightly, "Hierste þæt íecen sóna." Catrina's expression was that of silent panic and Merlin grinned, "Hierste þæt íecen sóna."

Unfortunately, she was able to resist his power until Uther finished his speech, "I hope you will all share in our joy." Uther said, sparking applause in the crowd, "Thank you."

Merlin and Gaius quickly made their way to their chambers, Merlin apologizing,

"I'm sorry. I tried. I gave it everything I had."

"It's not your fault, Merlin." Gaius reassured, "You did your best."

"The spell of revelation is powerful magic." Merlin said to himself, he turned to Gaius, "And she could feel it, I could _see_ she could feel it. How nobody else did is a mystery to me."

"Her magic must be strong, indeed, to be able to resist you." Gaius said as Merlin began walking out of the room, "Where are you going?"

"To see Arthur! He's our only hope!"

Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers and approached the prince hesitantly,

"Yes?" Arthur said, turning to Merlin.

"Arthur. I'm going to tell you something. It's not going to be easy."

Arthur suddenly looked curious, mildly, but the prince almost always held his emotions on a tight leash—something which increased when akumas came into the picture—for him to show even mild emotion on the topic was a very good sign, "Right…"

"It concerns the Lady Catrina… Arthur. She's a troll."

Arthur laughed, "She's not that bad."

"I'm serious. She is. She's an actual troll."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "And I'm Cat Noir." he said, making even Merlin chuckle slightly, the prince really had no idea said superheat was standing in front his face, "Merlin, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. You're a true friend. But it's not about whether I like her or not, it's about what makes my father happy. And when they announced the wedding today, I realized Lady Catrina does just that. She makes him happy."

Merlin blinked. Did Arthur just thank him and refer to him as a friend in the same sentence and didn't drop dead? Merlin had grown to be convinced thanking him would be Arthur's last words. But he still needed to get through to him, "Well, he won't be so damn happy when he discovers his wife's a fruit munching monster—"

"That's enough, Merlin." Arthur said, his patience dying with a quickness.

"But—"

"She's the future queen of Camelot whether you like it or not." Arthur huffed, "So you better get used to it."

OoOoO

In an upper corridor, Merlin heard weeping. He walked around to find the source and found Jonas in an alcove.

"Hello?"

Jonas jumped up, "Master Merlin. I'm sorry."

Merlin frowned. He was anything but a master, so unless Jonas figured out he was Cat Noir and had respect for that—not that it would change the outcome—it was false flattery falling on suspicious ears, "What's wrong with you?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"I'm a slave. A prisoner." Jonas muttered, making Merlin even more suspicious. He had been told by Plagg—because Plagg had been around since the beginning of time, and he had asked if the butterfly kwami would be alright with being used for evil—those in an abusive relationship didn't just spill to a complete stranger for fear of it getting back to the abuser, who would hurt them even more, unless there was _no_ way it could get back to said abuser. "What are you talking about?" Merlin asked in a slight impression of an exasperated Arthur.

"My mistress, she's not as she seems." Jonas looked away, then back at Merlin, "But you know as much."

Merlin softened, he might have been lying, but there was just as likely a chance he wasn't. He wasn't human, so he may have a different response to abuse. If it meant he could get a lead on how to defeat this troll before the wedding, why not take it, "Go on, I'm listening."

"She is a cruel, wicked creature." Jonas said, "She keeps me in chains. She hurts me." He showed Merlin chain marks which made a tingling sensation appear on Merlin's own wrists, "Her magic," Jonas continued, "I-I can't escape it. She twists my mind as she is twisting the mind of your King."

"Why are you telling me this?" Merlin asked, unable to hold the question back any longer.

"I can help you."

That caught Merlin's interest, "How?"

"Below the castle, where she sleeps, she keeps her potions there. Every night she must take these potions, it is the magic that transforms her from beast to beauty. If you were to take these from her, she must remain as a beast, and then your King would not be so keen, I think."

Merlin gave Jonas a suspicious look, "Tell me, Jonas, why should I believe any of this? Why not tell me when I was 'changing the bedsheets' a couple days ago?"

"I didn't tell you than because I feared I would sound mad; but as for believing me…you must do as you think fit, Master Merlin, but if my mistress is not stopped, by morning she will be queen."

OoOoO

It was stupid. Really, really stupid. Plagg had said it, Gaius had said it, Ladybug had said it… yet here he was, investigating the toxic-smelling troll nest. He pried around for a bit—not touching anything because _reasons_ —unable to find any potion, when he heard the voice of the troll behind him,

"You won't find anything in there." The troll said, "You may possess some magic, wretch, but you are no match for me."

The troll magically collapsed the tunnel entrance, trapping Merlin inside.

Immediately, Merlin threw his hand out. He didn't have enough time, he needed to stop the wedding! "Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol." Nothing happened, "Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol!" When nothing happened again, Plagg flew out, "Are you sure you shouldn't just use Cataclysm?"

Merlin sighed in relief, somehow forgetting about his Destruction power, "Thank you. I owe you camembert. Plagg, Claws Out!" He transformed and threw his hand up, "Cataclysm!"

Cat Noir unblocked the entrance and rushed through the Courtyard Corridor, hiding behind an alcove as his Miraculous beeped, "Claws In."

Merlin dashed through the Red Ribbon Chamber to reach the throne room, but Jonas stepped in his way.

"Master Merlin, can I help you? Are you lost?"

"Step aside, Jonas." Merlin snarled.

"The King's wedding is by invitation only."

Merlin decided to screw it and tried to wrestle past Jonas, unfortunately not as physically strong than as Cat Noir, "I said, get out of my way!"

"So sorry, but I regret to say, that you are not invited." Jonas said, "Leave my mistress alone!"

Merlin was officially done with particular threat against Camelot, "Ic þé wiþdríf!" Jonas was sent flying.

Merlin burst in just as Uther and Catrina kissed. The court applauded, but Catrina scowled when she saw Merlin.

OoOoO

"I failed, M'Lady." Cat Noir lamented to Ladybug that night, "Merlin and I couldn't stop it."

Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "It's okay kitty, worse case we have a few bumps in the road, but I'm sure you'll find a way. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Bugaboo."

OoOoO

Two days into Catrina's queenship, Merlin was going about his duties, making Arthur's bed and cleaning the room, when the prince in question sprinted in,

"You need to get out of here! The King's ordered me to arrest you!"

Merlin gave him a blank stare, "What?"

"Catrina's accused you of taking her seal."

"But I didn't." Merlin said as Arthur dragged him to the back exit, "Even if I had, how would she possibly know. Last I checked, she has no security system to show her that kind of thing."

Arthur just groaned, "I don't want to know, and you haven't got time to explain. If you value your life, you'll leave Camelot right now."

Merlin stopped in the doorway, "Arthur, she is a troll, and she's trying to set me up."

"We've been through this." Arthur said warningly.

"I'm telling the truth. I saw her."

Guards were pounding on the door.

"I don't care." Arthur said, "You need to leave, Merlin."

"Sire!" A guard shouted as Arthur shoved Merlin into the doorway, "Go. Go!"

Merlin ran the back way before the guards entered the Prince's room.

OoOoO

The day after Catrina accused Merlin of stealing her seal, there was a manhunt throughout the kingdom looking for him. Guards returned to Camelot from one such search and Morgana talked to Tikki as she watched from her window,

"They found Merlin's trail. They say he's heading for the northern borders."

"I'm sure he'll outrun them." Tikki reassured, "Cat Noir seems to be helping him out. And you know he won't let anything bad happen."

"What if he can't?" Morgana said, turning to her kwami, "Uther won't show them any mercy. Cat Noir's one of my best friends and Merlin's the love of my life. I can't see Uther hurt them."

Tikki sat on her shoulder, "Try not to worry, Morgana. Everything will be fine. Worse case you can save them as Ladybug."

OoOoO

Gaius returned from the Lower Town and knocked on the barrel full of grain Merlin had been hiding in, Merlin emerged and took a deep breath to hide Plagg's.

"That was comfortable." Merlin said sarcastically.

"A necessary evil, I'm afraid." Gaius said, "They picked up the trail we left, but it won't fool them for long."

"Then I'd better get busy." He began to walk out when Gaius stopped him,

"And Merlin, be careful. The guards are still searching for you."

Merlin nodded, "I have no intention of being spotted." He walked down the horribly-guarded hallway—so he could have been anywhere in the castle, honestly, Uther needed new guards—and hid in an alcove, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

Cat Noir walked down the hallway and none of the guards paid the hero any heed. He saw Catrina itching as she walked back to her chambers, so he spied on her and Jonas through a grate in the wall.

"Mistress, it is time." Jonas said.

Catrina groaned, using her troll voice in favor of her 'Lady Catrina' voice, "Do I have to?" Cat Noir was slightly reminded of when he asked Plagg to do things.

"You must keep up the presence!" Jonas insisted.

"I hate being like this!" Catrina snapped, "So clean! It's revolting. I can't keep it up. This skin, this face! I just want to claw it off!"

"Think of all the money, and the power. Soon it will all be yours." Jonas said in a way that made Cat Noir dully wonder which of the two was the mastermind here. He saw Catrina take the potion and the troll skin disappeared. Cat Noir ran to hide when Catrina left the room.

When the coast was clear, Cat Noir snuck back to the room and saw Jonas leave as well to do… actually, he didn't know or want to know what that creature was doing.

He snuck into the room, grabbed the potion bottle, and calmly walked back to Gaius' chambers.

Right outside the door, Cat Noir muttered, "Claws In." Before walking into the physician's chamber and handing the bottle to Gaius,

"I saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared."

"It must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that." Gaius said in awe.

Merlin nodded in agreement, "Could you make a potion that looks and tastes the same as this?"

"I don't know." Gaius said, inspecting the potion, "Yes, I suppose so, but without the troll magic, it wouldn't have the same effect."

"Exactly. If I can replace this potion with one that isn't magical…"

"Ah, so Catrina will keep taking it, but it'll no longer work."

"And she'll turn into a troll." Gaius grinned at his young ward's plan, "Think you can do it?" Merlin asked.

Gaius shrugged, "I don't know."

"We have to make the switch before morning or Jonas will notice." Merlin said, wondering whether or not he would notice it gone this evening.

"Then it's going to be a long night." Gaius said.

OoOoO

Gaius had finished the potion around midnight as the moon was high in the sky.

"What's in it?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing too potent. Rat's guts."

"Nice."

"Toad paste. Take two toads, grind them up—"

"No, I get the picture." Merlin said in disgust.

"Horse dung. Crushed sheep's eyeball."

"Oh, lovely."

"Pond scum. Three wolf spiders. And what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?"

"Sounds delicious." Merlin said with deadpan sarcasm.

"Good, 'cause you're going to taste it." Gaius said, making Merlin's eyes bulge in horror, remembering his Miraculous had enhanced his senses to almost be like that of a cat at times.

"No way."

"It's completely harmless." Gaius assured.

Merlin hesitantly put some on his fingertip and tasted it, gagging mercilessly as the vile thing touched his enhanced taste-buds, "That is—ugh. That is disgusting."

"Yes, to you, but not to a troll."

"I can't even believe you let me put that in my mouth." Merlin grimaced, trying to keep the bile threatening to spill back into his mouth.

"Yes, well, try the original."

"Oh…" Merlin didn't need to hear or feel his kwami to know the creature was laughing.

"Just a small amount. And be sure to spit it out." Gaius warned.

Merlin tasted some, spit it out, and vomited all over Gaius' shoes. Gaius gave Merlin a bucket and patted his ward's back, not expecting such a reaction, "There, there, Merlin. Just breathe."

Merlin heaved from a couple more minutes before being handed a towel and wiping his mouth, mentally cursing Plagg and his enhanced senses.

Gaius handed him a cup of water, "Does it taste roughly the same?"

"Yes! It's horrible." Merlin said, gesturing to the vomit-filled bucket.

"Are you sure? Because if there's too big a difference, Catrina will notice."

"It tastes _exactly_ the same." _Trust me, I have cat-senses, I would know._

Gaius nodded, "Well, let's hope she thinks so, too."

OoOoO

It didn't take long to put the fake potion on the shelf. The room was blessedly free of Catrina and Jonas, so Cat Noir got in and out with no trouble at all.

He walked back to Gaius' chambers, changed back, and entered the room, waiting for Gaius to come back from wherever he was.

Gaius came back a half-hour later.

"We've done it!" Merlin rejoiced, "Catrina's drank the fake potion." Then he saw Gaius' expression, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Gaius sighed, "Uther has disinherited Arthur and made Catrina his heir."

Merlin paled, "So if Uther dies, she will rule Camelot." He spun on his heel in an attempt to calm himself, "Oh… shit."

OoOoO

Morgana stood in the front row of the Hall of Ceremonies, waiting for Catrina to be crowned heir. She was still worried sick for Merlin, though Cat Noir told her he was safe the night prior, he claimed to have taken him to Ealdor to visit his mother. Which was nice, Hunith was a lovely woman.

She still couldn't believe Catrina was a troll. She had been reluctant to believe it at first, but did investigate as Ladybug to find her partner was correct. Cat Noir had also told her about he and Gaius making a fake potion, so hopefully that worked out and she only needed to play dumb.

"We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot." Geoffrey looked to Catrina, "Are you willing to take the oath?""

"I am." Catrina said calmly.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the laws and customs of the land?"

"I…do." She sounded much less calm and began itching her forearm.

"Will you, to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

Catrina's patience was wearing thin now, "I will."

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers, maintain the laws—"

"Yes, yes." Catrina said, scratching her arm frantically.

"I'm sorry," Geoffrey said, "you-you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding.

"Well, get on with it then." Catrina said, "I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?"

Morgana and many others were appalled by their Queen's behavior, when Morgana felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up and saw what looked like Cat Noir staring down at the scene and sent her a smile.

"She's right. Get on with it." Uther said, which had Morgana even more startled. He would have slapped and locked up Arthur or herself if they behaved like that.

Geoffrey coughed, "Will you, to the utmost of your powers—"

"Yes, yes."

Geoffrey ignored her, "—maintain the laws and customs—"

"I will, I will." Catrina huffed.

Geoffrey still ignored her, "—of the land, and serve the people of Camelot?"

"Yes!" Catrina shouted, "Just shut up and give me the crown!"

The court gasped. Geoffrey presented the crown to Catrina.

"Will you just hurry up!" Catrina shouted, grabbing the crown and jamming it on her head while running out of the Hall of Ceremonies.

"Catrina!" Uther called running after her into the Council Chamber, followed shortly by Morgana, Arthur, and Cat Noir—Tikki had pointed out the cat-hero peeking out from behind a pillar, who didn't want to risk the Queen seeing him, but not caring if the others did. Catrina was clawing at the door.

"Whatever's the matter?" Uther asked.

"I'm sorry…" Catrina said, hiding her arm. "I don't know what came over me. I-I just suddenly felt so hot. I—you know—I think I need to be on my own, alright?"

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked, seeing Cat Noir's plan was working like a charm, so she needed to keep the troll with them.

Catrina was still clawing at the door with a hand behind her back, "Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just…" She turned and began clawing at the door again while Morgana noticed someone had locked it in the last ten seconds, she turned and smirked at Cat Noir—he had told her as Morgana during magic practice as well—which he returned with a small nod.

"Come on. Come on." Catrina growled, "Open!"

"Let me." Arthur said, walking up to her, but recoiling in shock when he saw Catrina's troll arm and, "What's that?"

Catrina began to transform, but Morgana still needed to play dumb, "What's happening? Somebody help her!"

Catrina completely transformed, and Arthur gaped, "You're a troll!"

The troll gasped and Uther's reverie was broken.

"How dare you speak about her like that!" Uther shouted.

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur asked throwing a hand out towards the creature, "Look at the state of her!" The troll ripped open the door and left with a snarl. Arthur blinked, "She just ripped a door off its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Enough!" Uther yelled.

"She's a troll! A giant…grey…" he paused, trying to think of something, so Morgana added on, "Stinking!" She could hear Cat Noir chuckling as Arthur nodded to her, "Stinking troll!"

"Stop it!" Uther practically screamed, "Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Morgana and Arthur stared, slack-jawed, at Uther as he picked up Catrina's shoes and crown and left.

OoOoO

Back in Gaius' chambers a few hours later, the physician in question was pacing while Merlin was sitting.

"Uther must be enchanted." Gaius said, "It's the only explanation."

"Which is why we have to find a way to break it." Merlin replied.

"You won't find anything in your magic books." Gaius sighed, "Troll enchantments are too strong."

"Then what are we going to do?" Merlin asked, once again debating what Plagg called the 'Cataclysm to the face' option, because they would just crumble to dust immediately, quickly and if there was pain, they were dead before they could process it. At least, that was what Plagg had said to justify having sunken Atlantis and killed all the dinosaurs, what a fun discussion that had been.

"You must speak to the dragon." Gaius said hesitantly, "If there's a way to break Catrina's hold on Uther, he'll know it. But be careful, dragons and trolls have been close allies in the past."

Merlin groaned, got up, left, transformed, walked down to the dragon's cave, and detransformed halfway down the steps.

The dragon stared at him as he came "What is it, young warlock? Why must you use your Miraculous even more frequently than usual?"

Merlin took a step back in alarm, he hadn't seen the dragon since getting his Miraculous, how did he know?! "How do you know I have a Miraculous."

"I am an ancient creature of magic. I could tell when the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses awoke, and I am not blind, I see the silver ring on your finger. But back to the point, what is the trouble?"

Merlin proceeded to explain the events of the last week to the dragon, who, shockingly, laughed heartily at the news.

"This isn't funny." Merlin insisted.

"Oh, it is, it is. The thought of Uther marrying a troll! Was it a very public affair?"

Merlin groaned, "Public enough."

Plagg floated out of Merlin's jacket for the first time since coming down here, "There was too much love, it made me nauseous."

The dragon laughed some more, Plagg joining in.

"Don't laugh you guys! If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King. Albion will never be born." Merlin reminded them, causing Plagg to roll his eyes and the dragon to calm,

"I'm sorry. You are right, of course." The dragon said.

"How can we break the enchantment?" Merlin asked.

"These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful."

"There has to be a way." Merlin insisted.

"The only way you could break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse." The dragon informed him.

Merlin frowned, "How do we make him do that?"

"That I can't answer. Uther's heart is cold as stone. He's never been sorry for anything."

Plagg turned to Merlin, "There you go, Camelot's doomed and it wasn't even to Papillon."

Merlin glared, "Shut up." Then he turned to the dragon, "Thanks… I think."

As Merlin walked back up the stairs, the dragon spoke once more, "Young warlock, it was some time ago you promised to set me free. The help I give is not unconditional."

Merlin just groaned and walked back up the stairs.

He transformed and walked back to Gaius' chambers, only this time, a guard acknowledged him,

"Hey… you're Cat Noir." A guard by the name of Gary said.

Cat Noir turned "That's my name. Why?"

"It's just… what are you doing here? In the citadel? Is there another akuma?"

Cat Noir shook his head, "Trust me. By tomorrow, you'll see the issue. The Queen's a troll."

Gary gaped, then face-palmed, "Why am I not surprised?" He looked up, "Merlin dug too deep and landed in equally deep shit again?"

Cat Noir chuckled, remembering how he had been stuck in a dung-infested cave, so that statement was kind of literal, "You are correct. He's fine." He waved, "I should probably get going, I have more information for Gaius."

"Wait." Cat Noir turned to Gary as the guard continued, "Are you and Ladybug a thing? I must ask."

Cat Noir sighed, "I wish. Maybe one day. Hopefully." That last one was to himself.

With that, he walked to Gaius' chambers, detransforming in an alcove. When he walked in, Gaius was waiting for him, "How do we break the enchantment?"

Merlin began pacing down, "The dragon said he had to cry tears of true remorse."

"Well, that's not going to be easy. Uther's heart's closed to everyone." Gaius said, making Merlin deflate, until he wanted to kick himself for forgetting,

"Well, not everyone. Arthur."

Gaius stood up, "Then there's only one course of action we can take. Uther must see his son die."

Merlin just stared, "You're joking, right?"

OoOoO

Merlin had hidden under Arthur's bed, because he was exhausted and felt like it. Eventually, Arthur went to bed and blew out the candle, proving to Merlin that the prince really could make care of himself and was going to make Arthur put on his own clothes from now on—he'd give armor a pass, but clothing had no excuse.

"Arthur! Arthur!" He whispered.

Plagg giggled, "Nice haunting impression."

"Not now, Plagg."

Arthur bolted out of bed and grabbed a sword from his bedside table, "Who's there?"

Merlin popped out from under the bed, "Merlin."

Arthur sighed in relief that it was just his servant in favor of an assassin, "You're back."

"I never left."

Arthur tensed, "You mean to say…"

"Yes."

"You've been under there this whole time." Arthur pointed to the bed with his sword.

Merlin was immediately disturbed, "No. Course not. No."

"Because if you were…" Arthur let the threat hang in the air with his sword aimed dangerously close to Merlin's face, which made the warlock wonder what had occurred in here to earn such a reaction.

"I wasn't, I swear." He stood up, "So your, er, your stepmother is a troll, then."

Arthur sat as his desk, "If you say 'I told you so'…"

"I wasn't going to. I wouldn't." Merlin thought about it, "But it's true that if you had listened to me earlier, then—" Arthur glared at him, "Sorry. Gaius and I believe your father's been enchanted, now we found a way to break the spell, but we need your help."

Arthur nodded, "I'm listening."

Fifteen minutes later

Arthur, now fully dressed, stared at Merlin with a disturbed expression.

"So, your _great_ plan is to kill me?"

Merlin looked up from where he was making the bed, "No. Well, yes. It—not exactly. It's—Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit." He grinned, "It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death." He said this so nonchalantly even Gaius rolled his eyes.

"Oh, only to the brink." Arthur mumbled sarcastically.

"We haven't got a choice."

"We have to make your father cry." Gaius informed.

Arthur sighed, "He doesn't care about me anymore."

"Nonsense." Gaius insisted, "That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately."

Arthur looked to Merlin "Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!"

"Er...I didn't think it was important." Merlin said, throwing some armor behind a trunk.

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead." Gaius said.

"And the antidote reverses the effects?"

"Yes." Arthur relaxed until Gaius continued, "If it's administered in time."

"If it isn't?"

"You will be dead."

Arthur once again turned to Merlin, "You just said it wasn't important!" He said incredulously.

Merlin smiled sheepishly, "Erm…yeah, I suppose it is a bit important."

"Merlin will have the antidote." Gaius said, "Once I have administered the poison—" Arthur looked up in horror, "—er, the potion, he'll have half an hour to get it to you."

Arthur held the bottle in his hand, "Don't be late." He said to Merlin.

"Am I ever?" Merlin asked. Arthur suddenly had an expression that basically said, "Oh my god, I'm screwed." He found himself offended by that.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Gaius asked hesitantly.

"It's the only way to save Camelot." Arthur rolled his eyes and drank the potion, nothing happened. He shrugged, then passed out.

Gaius and Merlin slowly placed Arthur on the ground and Gaius closed the prince's eyes, "Time to break the bad news to Uther."

As Gaius left, Merlin looked to Plagg, "Catrina and Jonas could be anywhere. Claws Out!" He transformed and patrolled the area. He needed around a corner and jogged down the hall, only to have to roll away at the last second as Jonas tried to drop a vase on him.

Cat Noir growled and used his baton to jump up to where Jonas was, for the servant—probably—in question to jump in surprise, "Who are you?"

"The one you tried to drop a vase on."

Jonas paled, "I-I—I thought you were someone else."

"Merlin Emrys?" Cat Noir snarled, walking closer.

Jonas nodded, "He tried to hurt my mistress."

Cat Noir just scoffed, and pulled out a dagger, slamming it into Jonas' heart—an instant death—then he felt the weight of the fact he killed someone in cold blood, but he'd done it before, the guilt wasn't too bad. But it still left a bad taste in his mouth and he hoped Ladybug would not find out about that.

He hastily ran back to Arthur—not forgetting to detransform—and found Uther ordering the guards to seize the troll, so the plan worked. Merlin poured a drop of the antidote into Arthur's mouth and the prince woke up instantaneously, trying to attack the troll. The attempt ended in failure.

"Is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother?" The troll asked, throwing Arthur into a wall then fighting off Uther and the guards. Then the troll went for Arthur again.

"Fléoge hrægl." Merlin whispered, causing the troll to have the rug pulled out from under her; she landed on her back and Arthur ran her through. Then the troll farted repeatedly, each time worse than the next.

That was all Merlin's enhanced senses could take and he sunk into darkness.

OoOoO

When Merlin woke up, he was on Arthur's bed, with the prince in question pacing. He sat up "What happened? What parallel universe am I in to end up in Arthur's bed? And can I escape it?"

Arthur groaned, "After the troll released a truly deadly stench, you fainted. Your life wasn't in any danger, so I just left you here."

Merlin blushed furiously in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Gaius mentioned something about your senses being unnaturally high, so I don't blame you, I was on the brink of passing out without the enhanced senses." He sat in a chair, "Merlin. I want you to know that I never doubted you." Merlin gave him a look of shock and Arthur scoffed playfully, "Alright, maybe I did, but it's your own fault. You've got a suspicious look about you. Shifty. Like you've got something to hide."

"I am an open book." Merlin said.

"I don't believe that for a second." Arthur said, "However, I do know that without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother. Well, thanks." Merlin tried to hug him, but it ended in awkwardness, "Whoa. What are you doing?"

"I thought you were going for a hug." Merlin said.

"No. Now go polish my armor, you're not dying."

Merlin got off the bed and began walking to the door, "Fine, prat." Though he was grinning nonetheless.

 **A/N: Next chapter will have an akuma, so…finally? But really, Papillon has better things to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Three in a day? Get ready for more hiatuses! It's like Miraculous, spam you with episodes then go on a hiatus for months, except I'll try to be better about that. And I will never delay.**

 **Chapter 5**

Morgana had been having a rough day. Uther nearly summoned a Witchfinder to come and find sorcerers. Only Arthur's persuasion could convince him otherwise.

" _Father, you should reconsider the Witchfinder."_

" _And why is that?" Uther asked._

 _Arthur tensed, "Ladybug and Cat Noir have been doing a very good job of handling akumas and dark sorcerers, but they too use magic."_

" _So? I would never execute them!"_

 _Arthur threw his hands up, "I know. But what if the Witchfinder catches them in their civilian forms, they will have no way to defend themselves and Papillon will get their Miraculouses, causing her to rule over this kingdom with an iron fist!"_

 _Uther sighed, "You're right, Arthur."_

Morgana shuttered at the memory of how close a call that had been.

OoOoO

In the hall of ceremonies about three days after the near-Witchfinder fiasco, Uther was performing a knighting ceremony.

"Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caradoc, Knight of Camelot. You have been accorded a great honor. But with that honor comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights' code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honor, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur." Uther gestured to Arthur, "Follow his example, and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title."

There was an applause until the entire court turns to the door at the sound of sword fighting outside. A knight entered. The newly made knights of Camelot drew their swords as the knight approached and Arthur stepped forward as the knight dropped gauntlet in front of the prince, who picked it up.

"I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity."

The knight removed the helmet to reveal a wealth of long blonde tresses, she was female.

"My name is Morgause."

Merlin stared worriedly at her, sensing trouble.

OoOoO

From her chambers, Morgana watched Morgause practicing in the Square.

"Who is she?" Gwen mused, "Why would she challenge Arthur? It seems no one's ever heard of her."

"I feel as if I've met her somewhere before." Morgana said quietly, wondering about the mystery woman.

Gwen looked to her curiously, "Really? Where could you know her from?"

"I don't know."

…

"Do you know why she challenged you?" Merlin asked Arthur.

Arthur shrugged, "I'm the King's son. Perhaps she believed she will prove herself."

"Yeah," he looked to Arthur, "but you don't want to fight her, do you?"

Arthur stood up, "I have no choice. If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her, what am I then?" Merlin smirked slightly, and Arthur noticed, "What is it?"

"You've never faced a woman in combat. What if you hesitate? She could use that to her advantage."

Arthur shot him a momentary dirty look, "You think she's going to defeat me."

Merlin threw his hands up in surrender briefly, "I'm just saying. You need to be cautious, because it sounds like she's pretty handy with a sword."

"Since when do you know anything about combat?" Arthur just sighed, not really wanting to know the answer to that question, "I need you to take a message to Morgause for me. If I'm seen to do it, it could be viewed as cowardice. You must persuade her to withdraw her challenge."

Merlin nodded and walked into Morgause's chambers, and she corners him with a sword.

"What do you want?"

"I have a message from Prince Arthur. He wants you to withdraw your challenge. Arthur has no desire to fight you. Now, if you withdraw, he will grant you safe passage through the kingdom. Leave now, while you still can."

Morgause lowered the sword, softening, "If Arthur has no desire to fight me, perhaps he should withdraw."

"No. He'll, he'll never do that. It's not in him to withdraw." Merlin said.

"Then we have that in common."

"If you fight him, he will have to treat you as he does any other opponent. It won't matter that you're a woman."

Morgause frowned, "I do not ask for special treatment."

"Arthur has no quarrel with you. Why would you challenge him?"

"My reasons are not your concern." Morgause said.

"Don't put Arthur in a position where he's forced to kill you."

Morgause smirked in a playful manner, "Who's to say Arthur's life won't rest in my hands?"

OoOoO

Merlin was preparing Arthur for the fight.

"You gave her a chance to withdraw. Whatever happens, you are not to blame."

Arthur nodded and walked onto the tournament grounds, where Morgause was waiting.

"The fight is by the Knights' Rules." Uther announced, "And to the death."

They fought, and Merlin found the fight was very well matched. Arthur caught Morgause in the arm, but allowed her to pick up her sword, which was a bad call as she disarmed him moments later and pressed her sword to his chest.

Everyone jumped up and Merlin was ready to interfere with magic, but he saw her whisper something in Arthur's ear and the prince nodded. She lifted her sword and helped him up.

Plagg sat on his shoulder, "Suspicious?"

"Kind of. I'll ask Arthur what she said."

OoOoO

That night, Arthur was slumped over the table.

"It could've been worse." Merlin said, causing Arthur to look up,

"How, exactly, could it have been worse?"

"You could be dead."

Arthur slumped again, "At least I wouldn't have to face everyone. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. I was defeated by a girl."

Merlin shrugged, "Nobody has defeated Ladybug yet and she's a girl."

"But she also has Cat Noir by her side."

Merlin chuckled, thinking about every single time he had gotten hit by it—sure, all times but one to save her, but she was still able to defeat them just fine without him-"She had to take down multiple akumas without Cat Noir, you know."

Arthur stood up, "True. But it's like you said. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her. That's why she won."

"You didn't look hindered…" Arthur glared at him, "I'll stop talking now."

…

Morgana knocked on the door to Morgause's chambers and entered. Morgause stared at her for a moment before Morgana spoke,

"I didn't mean to intrude. I wanted to introduce myself. I'm the Lady Morgana."

"I know who you are." Morgause said

Morgana frowned momentarily, before remembering the blonde's arm, "How is your arm? You were wounded."

Morgause looked to her injured arm, "It'll heal soon enough. You look tired."

"I haven't been sleeping." Morgana said. Truth. She was busy doing patrols, since finding out just how hard her partner worked, she had started having him sleep when coming to help her with magic, which was fine as he had helped her with nullifying her nightmares and she was even figuring out how to make it selective.

Morgause nodded in understanding, "I know for myself how troubling that can be."

"Could it be that we've met somewhere before?" Morgana asked.

Morgause shook her head, "I'm glad we have met now."

Morgana saw a beautiful bracelet in silver and gold, "That's a beautiful bracelet."

Morgause looked down at the bracelet herself, "It was a gift. From my mother." She took it off and handed it to her, "Please, I would like you to have it. It's a healing bracelet. It will help you sleep."

"I couldn't." Morgana insisted, "You must be tired. I will leave you to rest."

"I hope you will remember me fondly." Morgause said, smiling, as Morgana left.

OoOoO

Morgana woke up to Gwen shaking her, "Morgana. Morgana. Morgana."

Morgana sat up, "I was fast asleep."

"It's nearly midday." Gwen said cheerfully.

Morgana gaped, then beamed, "I can't remember the last time I slept so well."

"I'll fetch you some clothes." Gwen said, walking out of the room.

Morgana smiled, then she saw the bracelet. Tikki picked it up, "Wow, Morgause wasn't joking about it being a healing bracelet."

"No, she wasn't."

…

Merlin walked to Arthur's Chambers, confused to see the guards before he went in.

"Why are the guards outside the door?"

Arthur groaned, "My father has confined me to my chambers and has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge."

"Well, maybe he's got a point. You, you don't know what she might've asked you to do." Merlin said.

"I gave her my word."

Merlin looked up, "So, I take it we're going anyway?" Not a question.

"You're smarter than you look." Arthur said, "Gather some supplies, we leave tonight." Merlin nodded and started to leave when Arthur continued, "Oh, and Merlin, find a way to get me out of here."

Merlin nodded and left, only for Plagg to appear once again,

"Cat Noir? Please say no."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "You're so lazy. But no, I don't want Arthur getting suspicious."

He walked to Gaius' chambers, where Gaius was brewing a potion,

"How's Arthur?"

"You mean after being defeated by a girl that's not Ladybug in front of the whole of Camelot? I've seen him happier."

Gaius stared at him, "I think you're enjoying this, Merlin."

Merlin smirked, "Maybe a little."

He saw some rope and pretended to grind something for Gaius while using a spell to sneak the rope under his clothes.

Once the rope was wrapped around his torso, Merlin finished grinding whatever had been in the bowl and walked back to Arthur's chamber to find Arthur now dressed in chainmail. He really had no excuse now to have Merlin do it for him.

"I got the supplies." Merlin said.

Arthur stared at him, "Merlin, is it my imagination, or are you getting fat?"

Merlin lifted his shirt to reveal the rope wrapped around his torso, and Arthur laughed in a mix of being bemused and impressed.

Merlin prepared to anchor Arthur as he climbed out the window.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to hold me?" Arthur asked nervously, looking to his secret-superhero servant in apprehension.

"Yeah. I'm stronger than I look." Merlin reassured, and Arthur began to slide down the rope, stopping halfway,

"What are you doing? Lower the rope!"

That was when Merlin realized the problem, "There is no more rope!" As if on cue, his hands began slipping. He wasn't Cat Noir right now, he wasn't _that_ strong. "I don't know if I can hold on much longer!"

Arthur just gave a dejected sigh, as if already accepting his fate, and very calmly said, "Merlin, do not let go of the ro—" The rope slipped, and Arthur fell face first into a pile of dung.

Merlin smiled sheepishly and Plagg laughed so hard it looked like the kwami would explode.

OoOoO

After cleaning Arthur off and grabbing some horses, they were off. At the moment, they were riding through the woods.

"Which way?" Merlin asked when they hit a fork in the road, "Do you actually know where we're going?"

Arthur pointed left, "It's this way." He kicked the horse, but it wouldn't budge, "Come on. What is wrong with this horse? It's even dumber than you, Merlin!" The horse began walking right.

"Where are you going? I thought you said it was left." Merlin said, watching.

"It's not me! It's the horse! Morgause told me. When the time comes, you'll know your way."

Merlin rolled his eyes in Plagg's direction in his jacket, "So the horse knows where we're going. Great."

Two hours later

"What if Morgause challenges you to do something you don't want to do?" Merlin asked, deciding to ease his boredom by trying to talk Arthur out of this quest. He really wasn't in the mood to reveal either of his deep, dark secrets.

"I'm not expecting it to be easy, Merlin. That's why it's called a challenge." Arthur retorted in obvious frustration—to be fair, Merlin had been doing this for the better part of an hour.

"So, you'd do anything she asks of you?" Merlin asked

"I gave her my word. It's a question of honor."

Merlin frowned, "What if she challenges you to do something even less honorable than breaking your word?"

"Will you stop rabbiting on?" Arthur asked with suppressed rage, "We're in Odin's territory. We could be attacked at any second."

"I just think it's strange to agree to do something when you don't know what it is."

"One more word out of you, Merlin, and you'll be taking the challenge in my place."

Merlin was about to comment on how that wasn't a bad idea, when they were attacked by Odin's men. Merlin fell off his horse and landed on the ground, immediately picking up a long, straight, stick and fighting with it. It wasn't his baton, but it would do. He twirled around like a dancer, taking out Odin's men left and right with his stick and badass roundhouse kicks.

Arthur just stared at him and Merlin couldn't tell if it was from being impressed or abject horror at the dead men surrounding his servant, and said servant holding a bloody stick.

"How…" Arthur got out after a minute of silence, "When did you learn to fight like that? I thought you were useless…"

Merlin frowned, wondering how to get out of this, "Cat Noir got sick and tired of me going on your doom quests without any form of defense, so he taught me how to use a staff."

Arthur put a hand in is hair, "That's terrifying."

"Maybe we should turn back." Merlin suggested, "The woods could be full of Odin's men."

"Says the guy who just took out ten men without breaking a sweat. You can go back if you want to, I won't stop you."

"You don't know anything about Morgause!" Merlin insisted, getting back on the horse, "You don't know what she's gonna ask you to do! We don't even know where we're going, we're following a horse!"

Arthur sighed, "Morgause said she knew my mother." That shut Merlin up.

…

Morgana heard the knock at the door which told her of Gaius' arrival. Tikki hid in a dresser and Morgana stood up, "Gaius, come in."

Gaius came in, "Good day, my dear. I brought you your sleeping draught."

"I could've saved you the trouble. I had the best night's sleep I can remember." Morgana said cheerfully. That bracelet didn't even require effort to keep her nightmares away.

"No nightmares?"

"I can't tell you what a relief it is. I only wish I could thank Morgause for her gift." Morgana said, fiddling with the bracelet, "Though I haven't gotten them for a while now."

"Morgause gave you that bracelet?" Gaius asked.

"She told me it would help me sleep. She spoke the truth." Gaius didn't look so happy, "Gaius, what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm merely surprised that it's so effective."

Morgana frowned slightly, "I feel as if I somehow know Morgause."

"I don't see how. But I'm pleased you're feeling better." With that, Gaius left, leaving Morgana to her thoughts.

OoOoO

Merlin and Arthur were sitting at a campfire for the night, so Merlin decided to make conversation,

"What was your mother like?"

Arthur shrugged, "I never knew her. She died before I opened my eyes."

"I'm sorry." Merlin said sincerely.

"I barely know anything about her." Arthur continued sadly.

"Can't you ask your father?"

Arthur sighed, "He refuses to talk about her. It must be too painful for him. Sometimes it's as if she never even existed. I still have a sense of her. Almost as though she's part of me."

Merlin decided it was time to reveal a deep secret, "That's the same with my father. I never knew him. And my mother's barely spoken of him. I've got this… vague memory. It's probably just my imagination."

"I'd do anything for even the vaguest memory." Arthur mumbled, so quietly Merlin wouldn't have heard him without his cat-like senses.

"Is that why you're so determined to find Morgause? To see what she knows about your mother?"

Arthur looked to him, "Is that so wrong?"

"No." Merlin said, "I'd honestly do the same thing."

OoOoO

Merlin and Arthur came to a lake with a waterfall the next morning.

"It seems your horse has brought us to a dead end." Merlin said sarcastically, almost laughing when Arthur's horse walked forward to the water.

"Now where's he going?" Arthur asked in exasperation.

"I think you're going to get wet." Merlin said, Plagg was sitting in his hair, laughing—black cat in very-dark-brown, almost black, hair in good camouflage.

"You don't say." Arthur retorted.

Merlin nudged his horse to follow them into the lake, which led to him entering a tunnel behind the waterfall and emerging from a forest to find Arthur staring up at a castle.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked, partly to Arthur, partly to Plagg, who was hiding in his jacket again.

"I don't know." Arthur said. They started riding along the edge of the castle.

"If we weren't sure Morgause was a sorcerer before, we can be certain of it now."

"That must've been how she defeated me." Arthur said, "She was using magic."

"Hmm, it didn't look like she was." Merlin said.

"And what would you know about magic, Merlin?"

"Nothing." Merlin could feel Plagg's eye-roll.

They dismounted and entered a chamber, empty except for a block of wood with an axe.

"Now what?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe we should ask the horse." Merlin said, voice dripping with sarcasm. After a minute of nothing, he spoke again, "Well, there's no one here."

"You kept your promise." They both turned and saw Morgause, wearing a dark purple dress with a purple gem in the center.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" Arthur asked.

Morgause pointed to the stump, "Place your head on the block." She picked up the axe. "You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked."

Merlin's eyes bulged, and he heard Plagg silently gasp as Arthur walked to the block "Arthur, don't." Arthur knelt to place his head on the block. "What are you doing? I won't let you do this!"

"Stay out of this, Merlin!" Arthur ordered.

Morgause began to swing the axe, just as Merlin had his transformation on the tip of his tongue, then put it down, "You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires."

Arthur looked up, "You said you knew my mother. Tell me all that you know about her."

"Perhaps you would like to see her." Morgause suggested.

"I want that more than anything."

Morgause smiled, "As you wish."

OoOoO

Merlin and Arthur waited for Morgause to prepare her spell, which involved lighting candles.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Merlin asked, still suspicious of a trap.

Arthur turned to him, "If you were granted the same opportunity, would you not want to meet your father?"

Merlin nodded slightly, but became deadly serious, "Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer."

"What if my father's attitude to magic is wrong?"

Merlin was shocked, but elated, "You really think that?"

"Perhaps it's not as simple as he would have us believe. Morgause is a sorcerer, she has caused us no harm. Ladybug and Cat Noir use magic all the time, and never for harm. Surely not everyone who practices magic can be evil."

"You're right about Ladybug and Cat Noir, but we don't actually know why Morgause's doing this. For all we know she could be working with Le Papillon!"

Morgause stepped down and turned to face them, speaking to Arthur, "It is time. Close your eyes. Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs."

Merlin knew he shouldn't have been able to see this, but his magic slowed down time and he saw a beautiful blonde woman in a gold and white dress standing in front of Arthur. She was Queen Ygraine. Merlin decided to be silent and listen.

"Arthur." She said, causing Arthur to open his eyes, "Arthur."

"Mother." Arthur stared at her.

"My son." Ygraine ran to Arthur and hugged him, "When I last held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life."

"I'm so sorry." Arthur had tears in his eyes. This was not a drill. Arthur Pendragon had tears in his eyes!

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ygraine reassured.

"It was my birth that caused you to die." Okay. The world had to be ending, the tears were falling—a sure sign of the apocalypse.

"No, you are not to blame."

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me." Merlin was debating transforming and calling Ladybug, he was getting scared now.

"Do not think that." Ygraine said, hugging her son again. "It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened."

That caught both Arthur and Merlin's interests, "What do you mean?"

Ygraine shook her head, "It is not important. What matters is that you lived."

"Why should my father feel guilty?" Arthur pushed.

Ygraine looked almost panicked, "It is better left in the past."

"You cannot leave me with more questions. Please." Arthur was begging, and Merlin felt himself at the brink of a panic attack, he had never seen so many _emotions_ from Arthur, not even if he put together all the emotions from the two years of knowing the prince.

Ygraine sighed, "Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive." Merlin gaped, if Ygraine was barren, then Arthur was…

"But how was I born? Tell me."

Ygraine looked up, "Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child... You were born of magic."

Arthur shook his head in determination, "That's not true."

"I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that."

Arthur shook his head again, "No."

"He sacrificed my life, so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you."

Arthur looked back up and Ygraine was gone.

"No!" Arthur pleaded, "Bring her back!"

Morgause smiled sadly, "I cannot. Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever. I am truly sorry that your learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal." Morgause walked up the stairs and vanished.

Merlin approached him, "Are you alright? Arthur?"

"Fetch the horses. We're returning to Camelot."

OoOoO

Merlin raced after Arthur on his horse, "Arthur, wait!"

Arthur whirled around, "Shut up Merlin! We are going back to Camelot!"

"Look, I know you're angry. But you need to calm down. You could be akumatized!"

"What if I want to be. At least that way I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Merlin froze but was brought back to reality at the sight of a dark butterfly, an akuma, "Arthur!" But it was too late. The butterfly entered the ring with the Pendragon crest on Arthur's finger and the butterfly symbol appeared over Arthur's eyes.

"Arthur! Fight it!" Merlin pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as Arthur smirked,

"Deal!" The prince transformed. Admittedly, he looked kind of creepy, but relatively normal by akuma standards. He has a black butterfly-shaped mask on his face, and his eyes were such a deep blue they were almost violet. He wore a black suit with a dark grey cloak, his forearms and hands were grey with three grey stripes above each. His gold ring turned a rusted silver. His hair remained blonde though, so that was a thing.

He summoned a blade out of thin air, "I shall avenge my mother's death." He jumped onto his now ghostlike horse and galloped off.

Merlin turned to Plagg, "That's not good." He galloped after his akumatized friend.

OoOoO

Merlin had just made it into the courtyard as he saw Avenger—as Plagg decided to call him, because why not, Plagg had a weird tendency to guess correctly—run into the citadel.

Gaius walked up to Merlin quickly, "Merlin. I'm relieved to see you're safe. Where's Arthur?"

Merlin pointed in the direction Avenger had gone and walked around Gaius to face the wall of the Courtyard Corridor. "Arthur was born of magic. Wasn't he? Uther used magic."

Gaius gasped, "Merlin…"

"All those people he's executed...he's as guilty as they are. He sacrificed Arthur's mother! He as good as murdered her! People should know the truth about what he's done. How could you not tell me?"

"I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out."

Merlin's eyes widened as he realized Avenger's goal, "Oh, he's found out now. And got akumatized because of it." He ran up the steps into the palace, hiding behind an alcove to transform. Then he called Ladybug,

"You saw the akuma too?" Ladybug asked through the communication device.

"Yeah. It's Arthur. Morgause brought back Ygraine to tell him Uther killed her because he, Arthur, was born of magic and the balance sacrificed her. The akuma's in his ring. His goal is to avenge his mother's death by killing Uther. I'm going to have Merlin try to talk to him, he was there."

Ladybug gasped, "Get Merlin, I'm on my way." She hung up and Cat Noir obeyed, detransforming and running up the Wrought Iron Stairway and through the corridor. He reached the door to the Council Chamber, but Leon blocked him.

"The King has forbidden anyone to enter!"

"Arthur's been akumatized! They're going to kill each other!"

Leon gasped and threw open the door just as Ladybug arrived. Avenger had disarmed Uther and was about to strike.

"Arthur! Don't! I know you don't want to do this!" Ladybug said.

Avenger turned, "I am not Arthur anymore. I'm Avenger." Wow. Plagg had been right again. He summoned a second knife and ran at them with alarming speed, "My mother is dead because of him!"

"Killing your father won't bring her back." Merlin insisted, "You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?"

Avenger glared and ran at Ladybug, but the superheroine leapt away, using her yoyo to rip a blade out of his hand, only for another one to appear.

Merlin slowly and cautiously walked up to Avenger, "Arthur, please, calm down."

"You heard what my mother said!" Avenger roared, "After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!"

Merlin took a breath, "Sure, Morgause may be telling the truth, but Cat Noir followed us, and do you know what he told me right after you got akumatized? He sensed a dark magic from her. Morgause could be Papillon. That probably wasn't your mother you saw, it was an illusion. Why would I have been able to see it as well if it was intended for only you?"

Ladybug gasped, and Avenger glared, "You don't know that!"

"This has been her plan all along! To turn you against your father. And if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!" Merlin insisted, seeing Avenger clutch his head as the butterfly mask appeared once more.

"Listen to him, he's speaking the truth." Uther said.

Avenger turned to Uther, throwing a dagger and it stopped centimeters away from the king's heart, "Swear to me it isn't true! You are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!" He walked closer and held the blade in his hand.

"I swear on my life, I loved your mother. There isn't a day passes that I don't wish that she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her." Uther said. Merlin noted he never actually made that promise.

Avenger gasped, the butterfly mask appeared again as he fell to the ground, clutching his head. Ladybug threw the ring off and it crashed to the ground, the akuma flying out. Avenger, now once again Arthur, slumped against his father's chair.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the akuma, and purified it, "Gotcha. Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" She looked back to her surrogate brother and her guardian. Uther was stroking his hair,

"My son, you mean more to me than… than anything."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Arthur sobbed, seeming to remember everything, unlike other victims. He was also the first to fight it, which was also something out of the ordinary and worth investigating.

"You are not to blame." Uther reassured, he turned to Ladybug, "Thank you."

Ladybug smiled, "No problem." She turned to leave, "Bug out."

Merlin took her wrist and she gasped, turning to and gazing into his bright sapphire eyes,

"Thank you Ladybug, really."

"Anytime Merlin."

OoOoO

Arthur sat at a chair in his bedroom with a blanket wrapped around his shoulder, staring out the window when Merlin walked in.

"I am indebted to you, Merlin." Arthur said, looking up at him, "I nearly made a terrible mistake, but I didn't, and that is thanks to you. I still wonder whether magic is truly evil, and if what she said is true… but you're right, I couldn't bear to lose my father."

Merlin smiled, "Glad I could help." He grabbed another blanket and gave it to Arthur, "Do you need anything?"

"No. Have tonight and tomorrow morning off. As a thank you."

Merlin grinned, "Thank you." He walked back to Gaius' chambers where Uther was waiting. "My Lord."

Uther looked to him, "I wanted to thank you in person for your actions yesterday. You're willingness to face an akuma without any form of defense if an honorable trait you possess. You are a loyal servant to Arthur. I am most grateful."

"I was just doing my duty." Merlin said.

"You've proven yourself to be a trusted ally in the fight against sorcery."

Merlin looked up at the king in shock, "Me?"

"Those who practice sorcery will seek to exploit Arthur's inexperience. They will attempt to corrupt him. We, along with Ladybug and Cat Noir, must be extra vigilant."

"I will keep my eyes peeled."

"I know you will…" Uther began to leave, but turned back to him, "If you ever speak of what happened between myself and Arthur to another living soul, I will have you hanged."

That killed the mood, "Right, of course. Yes, My Lord."

Uther left, and Gaius appeared a second later.

"Was that Uther I saw just leaving?" Gaius asked in a mix of shock and horror.

"Yeah. He just popped in to say hello."

Gaius wasn't buying it, "Merlin, what did he want?"

"He wanted to thank me for being a trusted ally in the fight against sorcery."

Gaius just stared at him, "How you've managed to keep that head on your shoulders is a mystery beyond our greatest minds. Uther should be grateful. Your life would've been easier and safer if you'd let him die." He sat down, "You must have been tempted."

Merlin sighed, "Maybe for a moment. But Arthur wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he woke from the akumatization to find he'd gone through with it. It would have destroyed him."

"I'm proud of you, Merlin."

Merlin beamed, "Arthur's thanking me, Uther's grateful, you're proud. I've never been this popular." Plagg didn't demand camembert.

"I'm almost certain it won't last." Gaius said.

Merlin shushed him, "Just let me," he put his feet on the table, "enjoy the moment."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I didn't have to use Antibug, but I really wanted to. Don't hate me.**

 **Chapter 6**

A full week had passed without any danger, no akumas, no assassins, no miscellaneous horrors awaiting to kill Arthur, and someone else was cleaning the leech tank. Translation: Merlin was living the dream.

Late at night in the Lower Town, a bounty hunter arrived in Camelot with a druid girl locked in a horse-drawn cage. He left her outside in the thunderstorm while he went to the tavern. Gaius was making a house call with Merlin at the same time.

They passed the girl in the cage on their way back to the castle, which Merlin pointed out, "Gaius."

"She's fallen prey to a bounty hunter."

"She's only a girl." Merlin retorted.

"She'll still fetch a good price, though."

Merlin turned to Gaius and back to the girl in disgust and horror, "Someone's going to pay for her?"

"Uther offers a handsome reward for anyone with magic." Gaius said sadly.

"There must be something we can do." Merlin pleaded.

"Merlin, bounty hunters are dangerous men." Gaius warned, "They're not to be meddled with. You of all people should understand that."

Merlin sighed and followed Gaius back to their home, going into his room, Plagg emerging,

"You're going to rescue the girl?"

"You guessed it."

Merlin waited an hour until Gaius was fast asleep to sneak out. He peeked in the tavern to make sure the bounty hunter was occupied before going to the caged girl.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He threw his hand out—he would have used Cataclysm, but that would have been a dead giveaway, "Tospringe." The cage door broke open. Merlin stepped inside and puts his hand over her manacles, "Unspene þás mægþ!" The manacles broke off. He took her hand and they hid behind the cart just as the bounty hunter left.

"Ic bebíede þis giestærn tácen fielan." The tavern sign broke off and hit the bounty hunter. Merlin ran with girl. "Byrne." He lit a torch and took the girl into the woods right outside of Camelot, thanking whatever god was out there for the enhanced endurance having wielded his cat Miraculous for over six months, "They won't find you." Merlin took off his jacket. "Here." She shrunk back, and Merlin bit his lip, "Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you might be cold."

"Why did you do that?"

Merlin looked to her, not expecting her to speak, "What?"

"Help me."

Merlin smiled sadly, "Well, I saw you and…it could've been me in that cage." Freya nodded, understanding, and Merlin realized he hadn't told her his name, "I'm Merlin, by the way."

"I'm Freya."

Merlin smiled, "Freya. That's a beautiful name." He handed her his jacket and she accepted it. "Goodbye Freya." Merlin said, hugging her, "I'm sorry I can't do more."

Freya looked nervously at the woods, "Thank you, you've done more for me than anyone else has. One day I will repay you. We will meet again."

With that, she was gone.

Merlin walked back to the city and saw the bounty hunter yelling various curse words, he held out his hand and muttered a memory charm, making the man forget he had ever captured a druid girl.

The man calmed, looked confused, and began to drive away in the opposite direction Freya had gone.

OoOoO

A week later, Gwen was brushing Morgana's hair, and the secret-superheroine noticed she looked upset,

"Is something wrong, Gwen?"

Gwen looked to her, "Oh. It's fine. Lady Vivian's just a bit… she's not nearly as equal as you."

Morgana groaned, thinking about the rude princess, the kings of rival kingdoms were over to discuss peace treaties, but Vivian was one of the rudest people Morgana had ever met. She understood why Gwen was upset, "Well, have some time off. You deserve it, having to deal with her all the time."

Gwen smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

OoOoO

At breakfast two days later, Morgana and Arthur were, shocker, eating breakfast.

"Whoa, look at Vivian." Morgana said, she and Alya turn to see Vivian looking exhausted and almost falling asleep. Arthur chuckled, "That's what she gets for messing with Guinevere. I swear, I was about ready to pay Cat Noir to mess with her. He seems to follow me a lot of the time, so it wouldn't be that hard to find him."

Morgana laughed quietly, knowing her dorky, lovable partner wouldn't actually do that, just be annoying. And she understood why he followed the prince, not only was it kind of the reason for his existence—they had had the Emrys talk—but whenever Arthur went, evil sorcerers and akumas followed; and it wasn't even Arthur's fault most of the time, that honor went to Uther.

Suddenly, Vivian's hair was pulled, "Ow!"

King Olaf looked to his daughter, "What is it, Vivian?"

"Someone pulled my hair!" Olaf glared at the servant behind Vivian.

"I didn't do it, your highness." The servant said, speaking slightly.

"It wasn't her," Vivian said, "it's-it's some invisible mystical being." Uther put a hand on his forehead, seeing where this would likely go, when the invisible presence grabbed at Vivian's skirt, "Oh, it's happening again." She fell down.

"Vivian, sit down!" Olaf ordered.

"I can't!" The invisible person hit her repeatedly with the skirt—how that was possible eluded Morgana—"My skirt is beating me up!" She ran to the corner of the room while screaming. The invisible person then picked up Arthur's goblet and threw it at Vivian. Several more goblets were thrown, making Vivian run out of the room while continuing screaming.

Morgana turned to Uther, "May I be excused?"

"Of course, Morgana."

Morgana left, nobody noticing Merlin following her. He split off from her and Morgana walked into her room.

"Somebody seems to have it in for Lady Vivian." Tikki said.

Morgana scoffed, "The hard part's gonna be finding out who doesn't."

…

Merlin hid in an alcove, "Something really strange going on."

…

At the same time with their respective Kwami, Merlin and Morgana said, "Time to transform!"

"Tikki, spots on! Yeah!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

OoOoO

Ladybug and Cat Noir leapt down behind Olaf and Uther, the latter of which was explaining the likely situation to the former.

"We'll find the culprit, Sire. You have my word." Cat Noir said, and Olaf stared at the two heroes in shock.

They walked to Vivian's room and Olaf opened the door, "Vivian. We got special guests for you."

Vivian emerged from behind the bed, "Ladybug!" She ran and tackled Ladybug in a hug, making Cat Noir mildly relieved to have been ignored, "I knew you'd come to save me!" Cat Noir opened the door of Vivian's closet in her room to investigate, while Ladybug sighed in annoyance.

"Have you had any run-ins with anyone lately?" Ladybug asked. She had been told by Gwen that Vivian was a huge Ladybug fan, like most of the women in Camelot, while the men favored Cat Noir…even though the cat-hero in question also favored Ladybug.

Vivian scoffed, "I never have run-ins with anyone. Everybody loves me."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, thinking about poor Gwen, "Really? Not even with your current maid?"

"Ah, Guinevere? Impossible. She adores me!"

Ladybug could have sworn she saw Cat Noir ball his hands into fists, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. She would have to question him about it as Morgana at their next meeting. She sighed again before turning to Olaf, "Your daughter's safe here with the doors and windows locked. This enemy may be invisible, but it can't go through walls." She muttered to herself, "Hopefully not, at least."

Vivian tackled Ladybug into a hug again, "I'm sure you'll make my life perfect again! Just like it was before!"

Ladybug got Vivian off and walked away. She pulled Cat Noir by his arm when he wasn't following her.

"Is something up?" Cat Noir asked worriedly, "You seem—"

"She's lying. I saw Gwen yesterday and the poor girl was practically in tears."

Cat Noir understood what his partner was implying, "It's not going to be easy to find someone we can't see."

"So we'll just have to wait for her to find us. And we do have an advantage, she doesn't know we're onto her."

Cat Noir and Ladybug turned around and saw a rose on the ground.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Cat Noir looked alarmed, "Uh, the flower. It—" He noticed a silhouette trying to take Ladybug's earrings, "Look out Ladybug!" They jumped into action and use their weapons as shields in front of them.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug's Lucky Charm gave her a bucket of something sparkly, "How handy."

From the top of the stairs, they heard Vivian's voice, "Looking for me? I'm right here, come on!"

Ladybug looked to the visiting princess, "Oh no, seriously? You need to leave!"

Vanisher—as they opted to call her without a proper name, and Papillon wasn't all that creative, so it wasn't hard to guess—picked up books and starts throwing them at Vivian, "You've got no-one. And you'll never have anyone." Ladybug and Cat Noir protected Vivian. Ladybug took her aside while Cat Noir tries to find Vanisher. "I'll make sure of that."

"You don't scare me!" Vivian shouted, "Everybody loves me."

"This isn't a game, Vivian!" Ladybug insisted as Vanisher rans up to her and restrains her from the back.

"It's over, Ladybug!"

"Not yet, Vanisher!" Ladybug opened the sparkle container, throwing it over her head and sparkles rained down on Vanisher, making an outline of her. Ladybug then escaped her grip.

Vanisher laughed, "Just because you can see me, doesn't mean you'll defeat me, Ladybug!" Cat Noir stepped in front of Vanisher, while Ladybug took Vivian behind a pillar.

"You stay here! Don't move!" Ladybug ran over to Cat Noir, "We just have to destroy her necklace and capture the akuma. Arthur gave it to her, and it's the only thing I can see an outline of. Can you handle this, kitty?"

"With pleasure my lady." Cat Noir restrained Vanisher and Ladybug wrapped Vivian in her yoyo, then she left her inside her room and the top of the stairs—that yoyo was a miracle worker.

"Oh, that's better." She noticed Vanisher and Cat Noir fighting. Vanisher stuck Cat Noir's face inside a vase. Ladybug grabbed Vanisher's necklace with her yoyo and ripped it in half, "Your days are over akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the akuma, "Gotcha! Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

Gwen looked around, "Uh, what happened? What am I doing here?" She saw the necklace and put it back on.

Ladybug held up her fist to "pound it", but Cat Noir didn't.

"As much as I found Vivian annoying, why were you disregarding her?" Cat Noir asked, "She was only trying to help."

Ladybug scoffed as though the answer was obvious, "First, because that girl put us in danger. And second, she completely lied to us earlier. And thirdly, she bullied my friend into getting akumatized!" They were prevented from continuing their argument by the visiting king crowding them and examining them in fascination. Ladybug's earrings beeped, and she tried to squirm past them, "Excuse me, I gotta go. Bug out!" She spun her yoyo to leave, but noticed someone dressed like her, but in inverted colors.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have defeated Vanisher. And now, I'm going to defeat you!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other and back at the villain, because why in the name of the Miraculous would anyone think they helped when people either stood back, or Vivian was getting in the way,

"Vivian?"

"Wrong, super wrong. I am Antibug!"

Ladybug turned to Cat Noir and pointed to her earrings. "We've got an emergency here. I'm about to change back."

Cat Noir nodded, "Go ahead, I can take care of her."

"Look at that. She's nothing without Cat Noir." Antibug sneered, laughing as the kings ran away—they were being dragged away by Uther, who had long since realized getting in the way of the heroes and an akuma was a recipe for disaster. It was funny how willing Uther was to just ignore everything that was happening, because he could acknowledge how in over his head he was.

"We'll see each other again soon, trust me!" Ladybug promised, sprinting off.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Antibug." Cat Noir said, twirling his baton.

"I love a good catfight!" Cat Noir and Antibug started fighting while Ladybug hid behind a pillar, changing back into Morgana.

"Oh no! I don't have any food for you Tikki!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Don't worry Morgana, you'll find something."

Morgana nodded, "I'll try. Uh, this is all my fault! We have to go help Cat Noir. We'll find you something to eat on the way." She ran to the kitchen and fed Tikki a cookie. Then she ran up to the roof, "Ah, Cat Noir!" That quickly went in a downward spiral! Morgana looked at the main balcony below—the one Uther did all his executions from—and saw Cat Noir tied to his own baton and dangling on the edge, stopped by Antibug standing on top of the other end, "Hurry up Tikki."

"I'm eating as fast as I can!"

…

"Aren't you tired of playing second fiddle to Ladybug?" Antibug asked.

"And aren't you tired of copying Ladybug?!" Cat Noir retorted, his voice filled with sarcasm and spite. Copycats were a pet peeve of his.

"Team up with me, Cat Noir!"

"Never! Not with a fake like you. Ladybug and I are a team. Let's hope the real deal shows up soon." That last part was to himself as Antibug started bobbing him up and down.

"I know you can hear me Lady-bitch, wherever you are." Antibug shouted, "You're going to have to choose. If you want to keep Cat Noir alive, you'll have to give me your Miraculous. And if you refuse, well then take a good look at Cat Noir, because this will be the last you'll ever see of him. I'm going to count to ten! One!"

"Uh… could you make that twenty?" Cat Noir asked. He was still trying to figure out how to levitate himself, and he was in such a predicament because he had been caught from behind and knocked out. This was why Ladybug was the special one. He knew he wouldn't die from the fall, but he would definitely be injured and he didn't want to explain that to Gaius.

"Two!"

…

"I need more time!" Tikki said, "Go save Cat Noir, Morgana!"

"But I can't transform!"

"You are Ladybug, with or without the costume!" Tikki insisted.

"I think I'd know if I was able to—"

"Three!"

Morgana grinned, "Got an idea!" She mentally recited a spell and her voice was channeled away from her body "Looking for me?"

Antibug sneered at the voice and secured Cat Noir with a chair and ran off to find Ladybug while Morgana snuck around and brought Cat Noir to safety, untying him. She ran off before he could see his rescuer.

She made it out of sight just as Antibug ran back to where she had Cat Noir and found he escaped.

"Ready for round two?" Cat Noir said as they began fighting once more.

"It worked!" Morgana cheered.

"I'm good to go, Morgana." Tikki informed.

"Yes! Tikki, spots on! Ha!"

…

"Bad kitty! Come here to get your leash back." Antibug shouted.

"Sorry, but I don't take any orders from a mere copycat." Antibug threw her yoyo but Ladybug's yoyo deflected it.

"Nice yoyo, mine's better!"

Cat Noir looked to her in relief, "What kept you?"

Ladybug shrugged, then got back to business, "I'm thinking the akuma's in the yoyo."

"I'm thinking it's in her earrings."

Ladybug turned to him curiously, "Why?"

"She was already wearing them when she was akumatized, and her yo-yo didn't exist." Cat Noir informed.

Ladybug nodded, "Ah, pretty good advice, for a cat." She rang Cat Noir's bell.

Cat Noir blushed, "Thanks." Antibug threw her yoyo at them, but they avoid it. Antibug started battling Ladybug with it. They both attacked, but they couldn't out beast each other.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug's Lucky Charm gave her a bag of marbles.

"Anti-Charm!" Antibug's Anti-Charm gave her a large sword, probably bigger than she was, yet she held the thing like it weighed nothing.

"A bag of marbles? What am I supposed to do with this?" Ladybug wondered, startled by Antibug's laughter.

"Hahahaha! What? You're going to defeat me with marbles? Child's play." Ladybug looked around and saw Cat Noir and her bag of marbles.

"See that's your downfall," Ladybug said, "you're so quick to judge." She sprinted over to Cat Noir, while Antibug charged at her with the sword, "Over to you!"

Cat Noir nodded, "Got it!" She threw the marbles to Cat Noir and he broke the bag, spilling the marbles and tripping Antibug, who dropped her sword, "I'll take that." He uses his staff to throw the sword miles into the forest.

"See? You're nothing without your Cat Noir!" Antibug sneered.

Ladybug glared, "Cat Noir and I are a team. If you take me on, you take Cat Noir on too. It's not my problem if you don't have any friends." She and Cat Noir smiled at each other. Then her earrings beeped, and Antibug's beeped too.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir broke the balcony and Antibug fell and was trapped.

"Ah!" Ladybug jumped down and took Antibug's earrings off. She stomped on them and the akuma flew off.

"No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She caught the akuma, "Gotcha!" She purified it and released it, "Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything went back to normal and the three of them found themselves on the fixed balcony. Antibug turned back to Vivian.

"What am I doing here?" Vivian asked, looking around.

Ladybug and Cat Noir bumped fists, "Pound it!"

Vivian looked around, "Ladybug?"

Ladybug bent down next to the visiting princess. "Vivian, I… I'm really sorry about earlier."

Vivian looked at her, "Oh, huh. In that case, I might reconsider."

"Reconsider what?" Ladybug asked curiously.

"I might just have to stay your most devoted fan after all!"

Ladybug blinked, "Oh, yeah. Uh… thanks? I suppose. In that case, let me offer you some advice. You should be nicer to Guinevere."

Vivian frowned, "Mm. Well, since it's coming from Ladybug."

Ladybug walked over to her partner, "Thanks for your advice Cat Noir."

"'Course. We're a team, aren't we?" Cat Noir asked as Ladybug ran past him.

"Unstoppable. Bug out!" She left.

OoOoO

Merlin brushed down Arthur's jacket while Arthur dressed behind a screen, getting ready for the banquet that night.

"Merlin, what kind of impression do you think this gives?" Arthur asked, wiggling his thumb through a hole in his sleeve.

"That we have moths?" Merlin said.

"Fetch me another."

"And who might you be trying to impress, Sire?"

"Well, let me see." Arthur said sarcastically, "Perhaps the five kings sitting in the banquet hall below."

"Oh. Not the King's daughter, then? The Lady Vivian." In truth, Merlin hated that princess with a fiery passion, but Merlin hadn't been forced to deal with the brat, Cat Noir was. So other than Gwen getting akumatized, he really shouldn't have had much of a problem with her.

Arthur scoffed, "Anyone trying to impress the Lady Vivian does so at extreme peril. Olaf'd have their head in a vat of hot oil before they'd have a chance to say hello. Besides, she's not my type. She may be beautiful, but she's incredibly rude. Gwen got akumatized because of her."

Merlin nodded to himself, understanding the rudeness perfectly, but he still needed to play along as someone who hadn't seen it firsthand, "Anyone insulting Gwen should do so at extreme peril."

"What?" Arthur asked with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Nothing. I was thinking about how this is the only kingdom with frequent akumatizations and nobody thought about how a rude princess may cause one. And I also know how you feel about Gwen, that's all. That is, if your feelings haven't changed, as I presume they haven't."

"I do have my own vat of hot oil, you know." Arthur said in a tone which held a slight amount of joking.

Merlin laughed once he got a look at Arthur's increasingly red face, "You're blushing!"

Arthur looked away from him, "No I'm not."

"What's wrong with Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing."

"I think she's very worthy of your love." Merlin informed.

"Indeed," Arthur agreed, "were it so."

"Which it is." Merlin said, "Morgana and I haven't been working our tails off for nothing." As Merlin and as Cat Noir, he and Morgana had been working to get Arthur and Gwen together, calling it Project Arwen, but it was so damn hard.

Arthur smirked for some unknown reason and pointed to the door, "Get out."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin smiled and left.

OoOoO

That night in the banquet hall, King Alined's jester, Trickler, was entertaining the court by breathing fire.

"But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court." Trickler said, "Now I have a spectacle for the ladies." He produced butterflies out of nowhere. He gasped as he walked over to Lady Vivian "But what is this? Lady Vivian." Morgana noticed King Olaf tense, but calm as Trickler put his hand by her ear and pulled it back to reveal a butterfly on his hand, saying, "It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower."

OoOoO

Merlin walked into Arthur's room to find the prince in question staring out his window.

"Good morning, Sire!"

Arthur turned back to him with a lovesick grin, "Never have you been more right, Merlin. It is the sunniest, the most fragrant, the most beautiful morning I've ever seen in my life."

Merlin just stared at him, "You're dressed."

"I am the future King of Camelot, I do have some skills, you know." Merlin almost burst out laughing at Arthur's words.

"Indeed," Merlin said, "you are very skilled at getting people to do things for you."

"That is your job." Arthur replied, "But today my job is to woo."

Merlin blinked, "To what?"

"To woo. I wish to make a proclamation of love."

"Really?" Merlin asked, "I thought you wanted to keep your feelings secret?"

"Why would I want to do that? By the end of today I will have won my lady."

Merlin blushed slightly at the unintentional mention of his pet name for Ladybug, "Right. Well, what will you tell your father?"

"What does my father matter?" Arthur asked.

"Well, that's one way of approaching things." Merlin muttered.

Arthur put his hands on Merlin's shoulders, "So, I need your help in expressing my feelings."

"Of course."

Arthur waited for Merlin to say something and Merlin waited uncertainly for Arthur to explain.

"How to express my feelings." Arthur clarified.

Merlin thought about it, "Oh, I see. Erm. Feelings."

"Feelings."

"Girls."

"Girls."

Merlin thought about it. If he were getting something for Morgana or Ladybug, it would be a spellbook, for their fascination in magic—maybe the keys to the Vaults as he had made a copy—but Gwen… "Flowers?"

Arthur grinned, and Merlin was getting reminded of the Avenger fiasco with the emotions and was beginning to get worried, "Excellent. Find some. Perhaps you should also send a note." Arthur said. "Something moving. Something from the heart. Something… you'll think of something." Now Merlin was slightly less worried.

He walked to the market to get some flowers and everyone was sending him knowing looks for no reason. He approached Gwen's door with flowers and knocked before going in.

"Gwen? Gwen?" Gwen wasn't home, so Merlin put the flowers on the table and remembered to pull out the note. "The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love. - Arthur" He mulled over his own words towards Ladybug, before placing the note carefully next to the flowers.

OoOoO

Arthur walked up to Merlin in the corridor, "Did you do it?"

Merlin nodded, "I left them in her room. I thought that was better than a public display."

"You're sure she got them?"

"I'm sure she will get them."

Arthur grinned again, and Merlin wasn't sure whether to be happy or worried, "Good. All we can do now is wait." Arthur saw Gwen and Vivian walking down the other end of the corridor. "Oh, but heaven has blessed me. She's even more beautiful than before, don't you agree?"

Merlin shrugged, "Yeah. Erm… I'm surprised to hear you talk so openly."

"Nonsense." Arthur replied, "I want to tell the world. I want to shout it across the kingdom."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Merlin asked with slight concern, "Morgana and I understand your feelings, but other people may object."

Arthur looked to him, "Object? To what?"

"Well, you're the future King of Camelot and she's just a lowly serving girl. Albeit, a very nice serving girl—" Arthur slapped him, "Ah!"

"Lady Vivian's of royal blood, a future queen. I will have your head if I hear such insolence again." Arthur stormed off and Merlin saw the problem,

"Lady Vivian... Oh, no!"

Merlin ran down the street and burst into Gwen's home where Gwen quickly covered up the note she was reading, the flowers were in a vase.

"Merlin, can't you knock?"

"Rats."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Big. Hairy. Sharp teeth. Er...yeah, definitely under here." Merlin stammered, ducking under the table. Gwen peeked under as well.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gwen asked.

Merlin looked up at her, "Me? Never better. You?"

"I'm having a very surprising day." Gwen said cheerfully.

"Really?"

"You know one of those occasions when you've lost all hope and then, out of the blue, something happens to restore your faith?"

Merlin thought about it. He hadn't really, and he had no idea why Gwen would have in this situation either, Arthur had made his—until recently—feelings clear, "Sort of."

Gwen didn't notice his inner confusion, "Well, that's what's happened to me today."

OoOoO

"I may have caused a problem." Merlin said to Gaius that night, "Although it wasn't entirely my doing."

"What now, Merlin?" Gaius asked in concern and annoyance.

"Arthur's in love."

Gaius frowned, "And how did you cause that?"

"That bit isn't my fault, the other bit is. Oh, I can't tell you about that bit."

"Clear as mud." Gaius replied sarcastically.

"Arthur's completely besotted," Merlin continued, "he can't concentrate on anything. All he thinks about, all he talks about is… is the Lady Vivian."

"The Lady Vivian?" Gaius asked, "How could that have happened so suddenly?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Only yesterday he dismissed her as rude. And frankly, I didn't blame him."

Gaius gave him a weird look for a second and opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to choose to say something else, "If Arthur professes his love for Vivian, Olaf will be furious. Surely, Arthur knows that?"

Merlin sighed and nodded, "See, he said it was his job to woo his lady by the end of the day."

"And it's your job to stop him." Gaius said, causing Merlin to groan.

Merlin walked down the hall to stop Arthur and found the prince in question with a tray of what looked like chicken as Vivian shut the door in his face.

"Just five minutes!" Arthur begged, knocking—probably again.

"My Lord, I don't think your advances are welcome." Merlin said. He heard Vivian's muffled yell of, "Go away! And take your chicken with you!"

Arthur looked to him, "Don't know what gives you that impression." He shoved the tray at Merlin.

OoOoO

After convincing Arthur to back down for the night, Merlin brought the prince to bed, where Arthur sulked.

"Go on, Merlin. Say it."

Merlin turned to him, "What?"

"You do not think I should pursue my love."

"Well, seeing as you asked, I think a number of things stand in the way of a happy union between you and the Lady Vivian. Her bloodthirsty father, for one." Merlin said, using only one of many reasons for a union between the two to be unpleasant.

"Her complete lack of interest for another." Arthur muttered.

"Might it be worthwhile returning to your old love?" Merlin asked.

"What are you talking about, Merlin? I don't have an old love." Merlin blinked as Arthur held up a lock of hair from under his pillow, "What on earth? You really need to start paying attention to the details."

Merlin stared at the lock of hair and left the room to bring it to Gaius.

Gaius stared at him incredulously, but inspected the lock of hair.

"I knew something wasn't right." Merlin said.

"Arthur's enchanted."

Merlin groaned and began pacing, "I should have realized he had magic. No one can make butterflies appear from thin air." Except maybe Papillon, she needed butterflies to create akumas.

"Trickler?" Gaius asked.

Merlin frowned, "Why would he want Arthur to fall in love with Vivian?"

"An advance by Arthur would be a sure-fire way to ruin the peace conference. Maybe Alined wants war."

Merlin ran his hands through his hair, "Without creating it himself."

"It's the sort of cowardly behavior you would expect from him. Cowardly, but clever."

Merlin turned to Gaius, "We need to find a way of turning Arthur back to normal."

"Before it's too late."

Merlin groaned and really wished Vivian would leave soon and never ever come back. She was causing too many problems.

OoOoO

Merlin was sleeping on a pile of books with Plagg hiding in his hair, when Gaius woke him up and the kwami hastily retreated to his chosen's jacket.

"Breakfast."

Merlin blinked awake and pointed to the book, "There are over 636 love spells in these books, and over 150 of them involve a lock of hair."

"Is there no way we can narrow them down a bit?" Gaius asked.

Merlin nodded, "I have. Look. If I choose this one and it's wrong, Arthur will end up as a toad. And if this one's wrong, Vivian will lose all her hair."

"Olaf might not declare war for that, but she certainly would." Gaius said, causing both Merlin and Plagg to chuckle.

OoOoO

Merlin was organizing some clothes when someone knocked on Arthur's door. He answered, and Vivian walked in,

"I wish to see Arthur. Your master. My Lord."

Merlin stared at her in confusion and annoyance, "Your what?"

"My heart's delight."

Merlin put a hand on his forehead, "Oh, no." It wasn't the fact Vivian was likely enchanted that bothered him the most, it was the fact they now shared mutual feelings, which, with his luck—not including the bad luck of the black cat—would mean Olaf would suddenly be okay with it and he would need to deal with the bratty princess more often. He needed to hurry.

"Where is he?" Vivian pressed.

"He's not here, which is a very good thing, I believe."

"Then I shall wait." Vivian said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Merlin said, "You...You're not even dressed." He gestured to the fact she was in a nightgown—but to be fair, the only reason he knew it was a nightgown was because of his nighttime meetings with Morgana.

"My love does not care what I wear, only that I am near. Now fetch him." Vivian ordered and Merlin groaned, apparently being in love didn't make him any nicer.

"I cannot." He replied simply.

"You will."

"Shan't."

Vivian glared at him, stalking over to him, "As he commands you, I command you!"

Merlin returned her glare, purposefully yet subtly pointing out he was taller—and, thank you Cat Noir, better built—than her "I am asking you to leave."

"I want my love." Vivian said, "I need my love. I want to see him now." She climbed onto Arthur's bed, smelled his pillow, and buried her face in his sheets. She arranged herself on the freshly made bed.

Merlin heard a distant shout of, "Where is he?!"

Merlin peeked out into the corridor and saw Arthur coming, "Oh, no." He looked the other way and saw Olaf coming, "Oh, no!" He ducked back inside and ran to Vivian, "Okay, you need to go!"

Vivian glared at him once more, "You cannot keep us apart. It's written in the stars. Vivian and Arthur. A love for all time. A love stronger than time. A love—"

"Stop! Swefe nu!" Merlin's spell knocked Vivian out and Merlin managed to shove her in the closet just as Arthur came in, followed by Olaf.

"Where is he?!" Olaf shrieked, storming over to Arthur, "I know she's in here, Arthur! Hand her over! Or feel my wrath!"

"What's he talking about?" Arthur asked Merlin, who shrugged.

"She wasn't even dressed." Trickler said, and Merlin debated magically humiliating him—then he mentally cringed, Plagg was rubbing off on him.

"If I have dishonored you in some way, then, by all means, provide me with proof and I'll face the consequences." Arthur said.

Olaf gestured to Trickler, "Trickler here has told me that the Lady Vivian is in your chambers."

"If only that were true." Arthur said quietly, but not quietly enough as Olaf grabbed the front of Arthur's shirt with both hands.

"If only that were true you would not look so foolish." Merlin said, causing Olaf to let him go.

"Search the room!" Olaf ordered, "You better hope I don't find her."

Merlin looked at the wardrobe, "Behæpse fæst." The door locked just as Trickler went to it and tried to open it.

"That hasn't opened in years." Merlin lied, just dully enough to sound sincere.

Olaf grabbed Trickler and Plagg hid in Merlin hair, "He seems to like grabbing people."

Merlin nodded and listened to Olaf shout, "You buffoon! You made an idiot out of me!" Olaf shoved Trickler, who scurries out of the room. Olaf turned to Arthur, "I am, er, so terribly sorry, Arthur, to have disturbed you. I...I do hope that you will forgive me." Arthur waves at the apology and Olaf shouted at some guards, "Check on the Lady Vivian! And remain outside her room!"

Olaf and guards left, followed by Merlin, who grabbed Vivian and sprinted to her princess' room before anyone could figure out she was missing. He flopped her on the bed.

OoOoO

Merlin snapped a book shut that night after a few more hours of studying—and trying to find some cheese to give Plagg, "That's it! I've got it!"

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked, "You're not going to turn Arthur into a hunchback camel or a horny-eyed toad?"

Merlin could practically sense all the ideas Plagg had for that, if he weren't so lazy, "I'll, er, save that for another day." He ran out of the room and searched the palace, poking his head in Arthur's room, only to find it empty. Then he realized there was one other place he would be at this time of night.

He sprinted to Vivian's room and found Arthur in a heated make-out session with the princess.

"Abuge áglǽccræft." Nothing happened, "Abuge áglǽccræft." Nothing happened, "Abuge áglǽccræft." Nothing happened once again, and Olaf stormed in, followed by Alined, Uther, and Trickler.

Merlin wanted to scream,

"I knew it!" Olaf shouted, and Merlin wanted to retort, but every single person who could lop off his head was in the room, and most of them were angry—even if it wasn't at him, Merlin knew it was a bad idea, so instead, he remained silent.

"Father! We've got something to tell you." Vivian said excitedly, making Merlin realize she was just as stupid and she was rude and annoying.

"Arthur!" Uther shouted, also seeing a problem here. Olaf threw his glove at the foot of the bed.

"Father!" Vivian shouted, offended.

"You once said that if you ever truly offended my honor, then you would happily pay the price." Olaf said, "What say you now, Prince Arthur?"

"How have I offended your honor?" Arthur asked, "Surely not with my love alone?!" Merlin had to admit Arthur had a point there "The prince of a powerful kingdom is in love with my daughter. What an offense!" that was what was playing in Merlin's head.

"Love?!" Olaf scoffed, "You don't know the first thing about love! You're taking advantage of an innocent girl!" Merlin nearly screamed 'objection' at the idea of Vivian being an 'innocent girl.'

"Father." Vivian warned.

"Arthur!" Uther also warned, and for once, Merlin was fully on the king's side. Even if the reasons behind it were ridiculous, starting a war was a bad idea for all parties involved—except Alined apparently.

"I assure you, my feelings for your daughter are as real as they are strong." Arthur assurances fell on deaf or stubborn—or both—ears.

"Unhand her," Olaf demanded, "or suffer the consequences. Is this really worth risking your life for?"

"Arthur?" Vivian asked, looking up at Arthur expectantly.

"Indeed, it is." Arthur said, "I would rather die than deny my feelings. I love your daughter with all my heart." Arthur kissed Vivian and picked up the glove.

OoOoO

"It's no good." Uther said a couple hours later, "I've spoken to Olaf, he will not rescind the challenge. He says his honor has been tainted. He demands recompense."

"You didn't have to do that, Father." Arthur said.

"Of course he did." Merlin said before he could stop himself, Plagg was really rubbing off on him, "You have just landed yourself in a fight to the death during peace talks! How you get yourself into situations like this, I will never know."

Uther stared at him in either horror at the fact a servant had spoken to the prince like that, or impressed, then he nodded and turned to Arthur, "Merlin's right, the fight is to the death. What did you think you were doing?"

Merlin gaped at the king, surprised Uther remembered his name, he had saved Arthur multiple times and was only remembered as "Arthur's servant" but he had talked an akumatized Arthur out of killing the king, so…

Arthur shrugged, "You cannot help who you fall in love with."

"You do realize that your actions threaten the peace talks, and that it may yet bring war to Camelot? Your _servant_ has a better idea of this than you do." Uther yelled, adding enunciation on 'servant' as though Merlin hadn't been to most of the boring council meetings.

"I am happy to fight for what I believe in." Arthur said, not seeing the warped respect his father had for his servant.

Uther turned to Merlin, seeming to give up on talking to his son and decided to ask the one person in the room who seemed to know the most, "What's happened to him?" Merlin shrugged, not wanting to be the one to start the war.

"Lady Vivian." Arthur answered, "Nothing more. And yet, who could wish for more?"

Uther sent Merlin an exasperated look and threw his hands up, leaving the room.

OoOoO

"I don't understand it." Merlin said later, "Trickler's magic is strong, but surely it can't be stronger than mine?"

"These love potions are strange things." Gaius said.

"We need to go to Uther." Merlin said reluctantly.

"No."

"It's a fight to the death!"

"If Uther realizes one of the kings is using magic, there will certainly be a war." Merlin nodded impatiently, knowing that full well; but he also knew it was unlikely the other kingdoms would mess with two superheroes, "The only way out of this situation is to unenchant Arthur." Gaius continued, "And unenchant him fast."

OoOoO

Morgana watched the lower town from her window as people made their way to the tournament grounds, still shocked Arthur had fallen for Vivian so quickly. Operation Arwen was failing! All her hard work with Merlin to get Arthur and Gwen together had been wasted! But it never hurt to spend time with Merlin…

Gwen came in to collect the laundry, "Anything interesting?

Morgana turned to her reluctantly, she didn't want to tell her best friend, but better her than some gossip, "Haven't you heard? Arthur was discovered in Lady Vivian's chambers."

"What?" Gwen asked in shock.

"King Olaf has demanded recompense. They are to fight to the death. All for the love of a woman. And Lady Vivian at that." Gwen looked on the brink of tears, "You look more shocked than I did."

"It is very surprising." Gwen said quietly, but Morgana understood the double meaning.

"Well, I don't know why he couldn't control his feelings." Morgana said dryly, Arthur had seen Vivian many times and only now, when Vivian was acting worse than usual, was he attracted. Were horrible women his type? She was still haunted by Sophia…

She was brought from her musings by Gwen's voice, "Indeed. I will miss the tourney, if you don't mind. There's so much to organize here."

Morgana nodded, "But of course."

OoOoO

Merlin was getting sick of this.

He had explained the situation to the dragon.

And the dragon was laughing. Again.

"This is magic indeed." The dragon said through fits of laughter.

"Everything I have tried has failed." Merlin said humorlessly.

The dragon calmed, "From what you tell me, the spell has captured his heart."

"And his heart is controlling his brain." Merlin said.

"There is no magic that can break this enchantment."

Merlin looked to the overgrown lizard in horror, "There must be."

"It has too great a hold."

"I cannot let Arthur die." Merlin begged.

The dragon smiled, "Patience, young warlock. The solution lies in a force greater than you or I can understand, a force that has puzzled many minds—"

"Please, I have very little time." Merlin was getting desperate at this point.

"—a force—"

"Stop being cryptic and tell us!" Plagg shouted.

The dragon laughed some more, "Why, it is the greatest force of all: love."

"Love?" Merlin asked.

"You must find the person Arthur truly loves."

"And then what?"

"One kiss from her will break the enchantment, and he will desire Vivian no more." The dragon said and Plagg gagged,

"Oh no. All the lovey-dovey talk is making me nauseous. I NEED CAMEMBERT!"

Merlin sighed, nodded, and ran to Gwen's in a hurry. Bursting into her house without knocking and found Gwen staring out a window,

"Rats again, Merlin?"

"What? No." Merlin walked up to her, "No, erm...I, I need your help. Arthur needs your help."

"I do not think that Arthur needs me." Gwen said sadly.

"Gwen, anyone who spends five minutes with you can see how you feel about each other. I have not been working my tail off with Morgana for nothing! Look, I do not have a lot of time to explain, so you are gonna have to trust me. Arthur does love you."

"No he doesn't."

"If you don't trust me, trust your feelings." Merlin said, trying to sound inspirational to maybe make Gwen listen to him, but he was in a rush and being inspirational and wise took time.

Gwen scoffed, "I'm never trusting my feelings again."

Merlin was officially fed up, "He's enchanted!"

"Yes, with Lady Vivian! I can see that!" Gwen shouted, but was cut off by Merlin,

"No, I mean literally enchanted with magic, potions, love juice! None of his feelings are genuine!"

"How can you be sure?" Gwen asked, "When I saw him, his feelings seemed real enough."

Merlin took a breath, "Gwen, none of his feelings for Vivian are real. But if you do not break the spell, his death will be. Search your heart. You know who he loves."

OoOoO

Merlin had brought Gwen to Arthur and they had stayed in the tent for a bit before Arthur approached the arena. Merlin noted Gwen was in the stands.

Arthur turned to him, "Merlin, if anything should happen to me, look after Gwen. The world may think she is just a servant, dispensable, but...she's not dispensable to me." Merlin beamed and handed Arthur his helmet.

Arthur walked to the center of the battleground and he and Olaf fought. Arthur cringed in pain, but not-so-subtly caught sight of Gwen and pushed past the pain. Olaf knocked Arthur to the ground, but Arthur flipped Olaf, disarming him.

Arthur stood above the fallen king, poised to strike, then lowered his sword. "This is no way to achieve peace!" Arthur offered Olaf a hand to help him up. The crowd cheered. And Merlin and Morgana sent each other happy looks.

OoOoO

The next day, Arthur gave an uncomfortable nod to a leaving Vivian and wave before turning to walk inside with Merlin.

"Not too soon." Arthur said.

"No." Merlin agreed, "Might conflict with your one true love."

Arthur turned to him, "My what?"

"You heard me. I have proof."

"Proof?" Arthur said, either curious or mortified. Merlin decided to pay no heed to this and smirked, "You kissed her. In the tent."

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"What happened in the tent."

"Mm-hmm?"

"Speak of it again and I'll kill you."

Merlin looked at him in shock, as that conversation took a dark turn, very fast, "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

A week later a guy came to Uther about some sort of fire being lit. And apparently this meant the end of mankind or something equally dramatic.

"Why is Uther so worried?" Merlin asked later as he packed to leave.

"Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with." Gaius answered.

Merlin looked to his uncle, "Do you believe the story as well?"

"It's more than a story, Merlin." Gaius said, "Some three-hundred years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake."

Merlin's interest spiked, "What happened?"

"It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still." Gaius walked up to him, "Merlin, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us."

…

Morgana walked into her room and opened and a little box on her window ledge. she opens it and read the note placed inside. She wasn't sure what to think. The strong possibility Morgause was Le Papillon caused strong senses of wrong to flow through her, but what if they were wrong and Arthur's akumatization was a matter of convenience. She didn't know.

"Are you all right?" Gwen asked, causing Morgana to jump in surprise, not having heard her friend come in.

She crumpled the note, "Yes, just a little cold."

"Do you need something warmer?" Gwen asked.

Morgana shook her head, "No, thank you."

OoOoO

Eventually, Morgana decided it wouldn't hurt to see what Morgause had to say. Tikki had tried to talk her out of it, but even the kwami knew it wouldn't hurt to at least see; worst case, she transforms and captures the sorceress. Morgana snuck out of the castle to meet Morgause in the woods.

"You look well." Morgause greeted.

"Thanks to you." Morgana said, touching the enchanted bracelet Morgause gave her. She would admit the bracelet was a very strong factor in why she agreed to meet Morgause, "I wear it all the time. I can't remember when I last had a bad dream."

Morgause's expression turned somber, "But you do not seem happy. Why is that?"

Morgana sighed, "I would be if I didn't have to pretend."

"Pretend?"

"That I'm Uther's loving ward when all I want is to be free. Why must Ladybug and Cat Noir be the only free ones." It had been something on her mind for awhile, she was relieved to be free as Ladybug, but it felt like special treatment and that was maddening.

"Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana?" Morgause asked, "One where Uther was no more?"

Morgana looked away, "Sometimes." She knew Tikki would be disappointed, but she couldn't lie, she had imagined a world under Arthur's reign—the prince had made the fact he didn't see all magic as evil very clear to her.

Morgause smiled, "So, you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?"

"More than anything. But it doesn't matter what I want. The future's not of my making." She felt Tikki calm, but tense again when Morgause spoke,

"You are wrong, Morgana. You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come."

Morgana raised an eyebrow curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Whose side are you on, Morgana?" Morgause asked, "Are you with Uther? Or are you with me? Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?"

Morgana thought about it. If she could put Arthur on the throne, everything would be better. Maybe she could confess her feelings to Merlin without fear of Uther assumed he had enchanted her. "I am."

Morgause beamed, "I can't tell me how much it means to hear you say that." Morgause's eyes flashed gold and Morgana sunk into darkness—

—yet found herself in her own bed the next morning. She saw Gwen and the maidservant smiled,

"Morning, My Lady. Morgana." She yawned, "Morgana."

"Yes?"

"Did you sleep well?" Gwen yawned again.

Morgana nodded, "Yes. Better than you, by the looks of it."

"Sorry." Gwen sighed.

Gwen left and Tikki appeared, "Morgana, you are aware you agreed to take down your guardian whose done nothing but care for you."

"You weren't here when he clasped me in chains for disagreeing with him when he killed Gwen's father. And you know as well as I do that he may not kill me, but he will resent me if he finds out about my magic."

Tikki sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but was forced to hide when Gwen came back in.

OoOoO

Arthur's party rode for the fortress and enters the ruins around midday.

"What's that noise?" Merlin asked nervously, he knew he couldn't transform in front of so many people, he only had his magic.

"What noise?" Arthur asked.

"A sort of trembling sound."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "That's your knees knocking together." The party entered the chamber in the fortress and Arthur checks the ashes of the fire. "It seems part of Joseph's story was true. Probably just travelers passing through."

Merlin heard a noice and turned his head back toward the entrance to see the knights of Medhir staring at them creepily, "Or maybe not."

The Knights of Medhir drew their swords and Arthur's party fights the knights. Arthur ran one through, but it didn't fall. After a process of 'fight, stab, repeat,' Arthur lost his sword in an undead knight's gut, which was beyond disturbing.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, throwing the prince a sword.

"Run, Merlin! Go!" Merlin passed Arthur, but then stopped, not wanting to leave his friend. Arthur gaped at him, "What are you...?! Do as I say!" He shoved Merlin toward the entrance. Merlin waited in the doorway for Arthur, knowing it would be too suspicious for Merlin to vanish in thin air and for Cat Noir to appear at the same time. Arthur fought his way to the door and faced the approaching undead knights.

"Ahríes þæc!" Merlin whispered, pulling Arthur backwards out of the room as the entrance crumbled.

They ran into the woods and then stopped.

"What happened to your arm?" Arthur asked, obviously trying to hide some concern.

Merlin looked down and saw a gash on his upper arm, close to his shoulder, "Oh, I must have caught in on something."

Arthur stared at him for a moment before shrugging, "Let me see." He examined the cut, "Your first battle wound." Merlin almost laughed, he was covered in scars Arthur was completely unaware of. Arthur seemed to think of something, "Here." He ripped off the bottom of Merlin's tunic.

Merlin tensed in worry, for fear of the prince seeing Plagg, but decided to at least pretend to be worried about something else, "Er, no. No, don't… You'll ruin it."

"Don't worry. You can mend it." Arthur wrapped Merlin's arm and looked up at him, "Did anyone else escape?"

Merlin thought about it, but shook his head when he remembered all the others dropping dead.

Arthur gave a designated nod, "We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements."

OoOoO

Merlin and Arthur dismounted in the courtyard where the guards were lying on the ground.

"Are they dead?" Merlin asked.

Arthur bent down by two guards and checked their breathing, "No. They're breathing."

"What's happened to them?"

Arthur turned to him, "I don't know." They jogged into the Square where guards and knights were strewn about. "What's going on?"

A horse came into the Square with a cart, the driver was fast asleep.

"I'll get Gaius." Merlin said, jogging up the steps but froze in his tracks at the sight of more asleep people, "Arthur?!"

They ran into the citadel together and found more people passed out on the staircase.

"They're all fast asleep." Merlin noted aloud, "Must be some kind of sickness."

Arthur jerked up as though realizing something for the first time, "Where's my father?"

They ran to Gaius' chambers, "Gaius!" Merlin shouted, only Gaius was asleep on his work table. "It must be the work of magic."

"We have to find my father!" Arthur said frantically.

After fifteen minutes of searching, they passed Morgana's Chambers and went inside. Arthur saw Gwen lying on the floor and gently moved her to the bed. They heard the curtain behind them move and Arthur drew his sword and pulled Morgana out from behind it. Morgana screamed and Arthur immediately became assuring, "It's me! It's me, Morgana! What's happened?"

"I didn't know it was you!" Morgana said quickly, frightened.

"Calm down, Morgana." Arthur said, "Just tell me what happened."

Morgana took a breath and Merlin could tell she was terrified, "People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well."

Arthur nodded as a gesture for her to keep going, "And what then?"

"They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went." Merlin wanted to reassure his friend, maybe make some jokes to lighten the mood—he knew she liked that. But he wasn't Cat Noir right now. He was Merlin. How would Merlin know things like that.

"Was someone here?" Arthur asked and Morgana shook her head, "Then why were you hiding?"

"I told you," Morgana said, "I didn't know who you were."

"Where's my father?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Morgana looked on the brink of tears, so Merlin intervened.

"Arthur, she's distressed."

"If she was awake then she must have seen something." Arthur said.

"I didn't see anything." Morgana said again.

Arthur turned back to her, "You saw people getting sick, what did you do?"

Morgana shrugged, "What could I do?"

"Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake?"

Merlin and Morgana both tensed, thinking they knew the answer. But Arthur seemed to let it go and they all walked down the halls and into a corridor.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Merlin said reassuringly, wrapping an arm protectively around her, not noticing her blush.

She looked up at him, "About what?"

"The illness."

Morgana stared up at him in shock, "That has nothing to do with me."

"No, of course not, but you have magic."

Morgana suddenly looked terrified, "You haven't told anyone that!"

"No," Merlin reassured, "and I won't tell Arthur, but… there must be something keeping you safe, and I think that must be it. And Cat Noir overheard me talking to Gaius, who already knew, about it."

Morgana nodded, moving to be a bit closer to him, "Right." Merlin wasn't sure if he should feel guilty that he liked this contact with her

They heard Arthur's distant shout, "I found him!" They broke apart to run faster and found Arthur in the king's chambers, lifting his father from his slumped position over the table.

Merlin threw a hand out in Uther's direction, "See, he's alright."

"He is not 'alright.'" Arthur said angrily, still hoisting his father upright.

"He's just asleep." Merlin said, "All we have to do is find the cure. A way to wake them."

"Who could have done this?" Arthur turned to Morgana again, "You're the only one who's not been affected, Morgana. There must be a reason."

Morgana looked to Merlin desperately in need to help, "I don't know."

"That's all you keep saying!" Arthur said impatiently, raising his voice slightly, "You must know something!"

"No, they just fell asleep one by one!"

Merlin got an idea, "It's obvious. When she started feeling sick, Gaius gave her a potion, right?" Morgana looked to her crush in confusion but decided to roll with whatever he was doing.

Arthur calmed, and instead looked curious, "When was she sick? She never said that."

"She was one of the first to be affected." Merlin said, and Morgana was startled by how smoothly he could lie, "Somehow the potion must have helped."

"What about everyone else?" Arthur asked.

Merlin struggled to answer as Morgana looked on desperately and Arthur awaited a response. Merlin clearly came up with something and turned to Arthur, "By then Gaius was too ill. He didn't have a chance to treat anyone else." He saw Morgana looked immensely relieved.

"Go and see if you can find this potion." Arthur ordered, "I'll search for signs of life in the lower town." He turned to Morgana, "Morgana, you stay here. You look after my father. Keep him safe. Here. Protect him with your life, you understand?"

Morgana nodded and Merlin ran to Gaius'.

He grabbed his magic book and flipped through the pages, finding a couple awakening spells.

"Alright, Gaius, this is going to wake you. Ic ácwice þé." Gaius sprung up with a goofy grin and Merlin beamed, "Gaius!" Gaius still had a blank stare and Plagg laughed as Merlin realized the physician was still asleep, "Gaius? All right. Er…" He flipped a couple pages in the magic book, "Oh. We could try this. Ic þé bebíede þæt þú mé slæpest!" Gaius's chair collapsed and he ended up on the floor.

Plagg burst out laughing, "This is more enjoyable than I thought! Try some more!"

Merlin rolled his eyes in frustration, "Well, maybe not. Er…" he sighed, "Oh, come on, Gaius. I need you to wake up." Gaius was still staring forward with a silly grin, it was getting creepy, "I really need your help." He flipped through the book, "Ah, here we go. Brimstréam!" The spell splashed water in Gaius's face and Plagg once again laughed.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, and Merlin snapped the book shut, "Come quickly!"

He jogged over to Arthur and they watched from the battlements as eight riders headed for Camelot.

"According to the legend there were only seven knights of Medhir." Merlin informed.

"Then who's the extra rider?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. Camelot is defenseless."

"We have to get back to my father." Arthur said as they jogged back to Uther and Morgana. "This will be one of the first places they look." Arthur said to his two friends, "We have to get him somewhere else."

"What's going on?" Morgana asked.

"We're under attack. No time to explain." Arthur said, "Grab his legs, carry him." Merlin was failing to drag Uther, "You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him! Pick his feet up!"

"His feet aren't the problem."

Arthur just huffed, "Morgana, give him a hand."

Merlin grinned as Uther snored while he and Morgana dragged him through the corridor.

"It is not funny, Merlin." Arthur insisted, "Did you find the potion Morgana took?"

"Er…no."

Arthur, Merlin, and Morgana dragged Uther into Arthur's room. Merlin and Morgana dropped his legs.

"We can't leave him here!" Arthur said, "We have to lift him onto the bed.

"Why?" Merlin asked, "He's asleep. He's not going to know." In truth, he just didn't want to drag the heavy king around anymore, let alone pick him up to lift him onto a bed.

"Merlin!"

Merlin shrugged, "Well…I'll get him a pillow."

"He's the King!"

Merlin grabbed a second pillow, "Alright. Two pillows." Merlin and Arthur put pillows under Uther's head. Arthur staggered as he stands up, "You alright?"

Arthur wiped his brow, "Are you feeling the same?"

Merlin looked to Arthur in panic, "We're getting sick." He looked to Morgana who was still fine. How was she still fine?

"We can't let that happen." Arthur said, "We must keep my father hidden."

"Why don't we disguise him?" Merlin suggested.

Arthur nodded, "That might just work."

On a normal day, Merlin would have make a joke, but he didn't want to hear about it from Plagg, nor waste much time, "We could dress him as a servant."

"Okay."

"I'll get him some clothes." Merlin said, walking outside the room.

…

Arthur approached Morgana "Are you alright, Morgana? You seem quiet."

"I'm fine." Morgana said, worrying about the undead knights coming for them.

"You sure?" Arthur asked, "I can always tell when you're lying. Don't worry. I won't let any harm come to him."

 _Oh Arthur, if only you knew._

…

Merlin hid from the undead knights by hiding in an alcove.

"Time to transform."

Plagg yawned, "Kid. I'm tired."

"Oh no, not you too." Merlin ran his hands through his hair, "Whatever. Plagg, Claws out!"

He transformed, but unfortunately, he absorbed Plagg's exhaustion with his powers.

He stumbled along in the hallway, trying to find Morgana and Arthur.

…

Morgana barely managed to separate from Arthur while he was fighting some undead knights. She too, hid in an alcove.

"We need Ladybug. Tikki, Spots on! Ha!"

She ran for a bit and saw Cat Noir on the other side of the corridor.

Cat Noir turned to her, "M'Lady…" He collapsed, and Ladybug just barely caught him.

"Cat Noir… no…"

Cat Noir looked up at her, eyes only half open, "I hid Merlin… he's out… but I can't find Morgana… I'm sorry… you're on your own." His eyes closed, and his breathing evened out, he fell victim to the sleeping sickness.

Ladybug looked down at her partner in horror, "Cat Noir? Kitty?" She shook him frantically, "Wake up!"

Eventually, she realized there was no point in trying to revive him from this and decided to pick him up, bridal style, and ran to Arthur, who seemed startled.

"What took you so—Ladybug? What happened to Cat Noir? Where are Merlin and Morgana?!" He looked genuinely afraid for his friends and Ladybug felt bad for him.

"Cat Noir told me Merlin collapsed, so he hid him. I did the same for Morgana. Cat Noir… he's out as well, but he isn't easy to hide."

Before Arthur could respond, they heard undead breathing—is that's even possible, which it apparently was—so they peeked around the other side of the alcove to see Morgause walking down the corridor with the undead knights. Both Ladybug and Arthur were furious, and the prince tried to pull his sword, but Ladybug stopped him.

Arthur dragged Uther into a servant's chamber while Ladybug cradled Cat Noir, noticing he weighed nothing, he must be underfed. She also found herself subtly checking him out, and knew she had a problem, this was the second time in a week she found herself checking him out. She was loyal to her love of Merlin, but Cat Noir was just so cute sometimes…

"Should be safe in here for a while." Arthur said, dropping Uther on the low bed. He sat down while Ladybug stood at the window, unaffected by the spell. Cat Noir was slumped over on the wall. "Why aren't you affected?" Arthur asked.

Ladybug panicked, she had no idea why she wasn't affected, if it was magic, Cat Noir wouldn't be unconscious, but she decided to pull the magic card anyway, so Arthur wouldn't question it, "My power is creation. I've always had an immunity to these things because of it."

Arthur accepted this as an answer, "We can't keep this up much longer."

Ladybug nodded, "I know. Wait. We're in a servant's quarters. If we leave him here, they'll just think he's a servant. Cat Noir isn't as fortunate, because black, skintight leather isn't a servant thing."

Arthur turned to look at Cat Noir, who was still slumped on the wall, seeing the issue, "My father wouldn't be able to stay here either. Not if Morgause sees him. We need to get him out of Camelot."

Ladybug looked out the window and got an idea, "There's a cart in the main square."

Arthur looked out as well and clapped Ladybug on the back, "You are full of good ideas today, Ladybug. You go and look, you are the immune one. I'll keep watch on Cat Noir."

She ran out into the corridor and was about to go down to get the cart, but she was attacked by an undead knight. She got her yoyo out to attack, but it stopped and left her be.

Ladybug blinked, "Huh?" She fled, and the knight got back up.

She ran back to the servant chamber "They're closing in! We won't make it to the cart, not carrying Uther and Cat Noir."

"That's why I've made this." Arthur said, gesturing to a pulley of the sort made of blankets, "We're gonna pull him. "

Ladybug nodded, "I'm stronger with my powers, I'll carry Uther. Please take Cat Noir, I think he's underfed, he's really light."

Arthur—shockingly—nodded and threw Cat Noir over his shoulder, peeking out of the servants' chamber at an undead knight, closed the door, drew his sword and hid behind a column. How he did this with a late-teen on his shoulder was a mystery.

"Get down." Arthur ordered, "Keep quiet."

Ladybug hid behind another column. Undead knight came in and Arthur attacked, throwing Cat Noir to Ladybug, who barely caught him and carried Uther, throwing them both over separate shoulders "Protect them!" Arthur shouted, "Get him out of here!"

Ladybug carried both of them out of the room and down the Upper Corridor.

Arthur followed her, and they made their way to the Council Chamber of Doom and Arthur shut the door,

"Ladybug, help me." Arthur pleaded and she put Uther and Cat Noir down and helped him bar the door.

"We can't get the cart now anyway, we're trapped."

Arthur wiped his brow again, "There has to be something we can do! Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out. Our only chance is to get out of Camelot. Help me with my father. You cut the blanket up. We'll tie it to my father, and we'll lower him onto the cart. Cat Noir is ridiculously light, so we don't need to worry about him."

"Arthur…"

"Ladybug, please just do as I say. I'll fetch the cart 'round to the window."

"You're going out there? I'll come with you." Ladybug insisted.

"No." Arthur said, "No, you stay. You protect my father and Cat Noir."

"You won't reach the cart alone. It's suicide. I'm the one with the magic yoyo and the immunity!"

"We have no choice."

Ladybug noticed then that Arthur looked paler and increasingly exhausted, "How are you feeling?"

Arthur shrugged, "Not bad."

"You sure?"

Arthur nodded quickly, "Yeah, you?"

"Never better."

Arthur pointed to the pillows, "Get me a pillow, could you."

"Don't mess around. Arthur you…" She noticed him nodding off, "Arthur? You need to stay awake." Arthur began to fall asleep, leaning against the door. Ladybug smacked him.

Arthur shot upright, "Hey!"

"That's better!"

Arthur glared at her, "Never do that again…"

"Well, don't fall asleep, then! I can't fight eight people and protect three at the same time! Swap it and there's no problem, but not like this."

Arthur took the water skin from Ladybug and splashed his face with it. The undead knights growled outside the door, so Arthur and Ladybug unbarred it.

Arthur drew his sword and jumps out into the corridor. Ladybug re-barred the door.

Once she was alone, Ladybug took a breath, "Tikki, Spots off." She changed back and Tikki appeared "He's not going to survive out there, Tikki."

Tikki nodded, "I know."

Morgana began pacing, "We've got to do something."

"I know." Tikki took a breath, "I've been trying to tell you, Morgana, Morgause placed a dark spell on you. You are fueling the enchantment."

Morgana paled knew she needed to speak to Morgause immediately, she closed her eyes and channeled her power into speaking to Morgause, _"Morgause, come to me at once. We need to talk."_

Morgause blew the door open not five minutes later and rushed to Morgana.

"What has happened?" Morgause asked worriedly.

"Break the enchantment." Morgana ordered in a voice that brooked no argument.

Morgause looked startled, "What? Morgana, we could rule!"

Morgana glared at her, "I don't want that. Stop. The. Attack! And break this curse!"

Morgause looked like she was about to argue, but she just sighed, knowing she wouldn't change Morgana's mind, "As you wish. Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft." Morgause looked up to her "It's done. One day you will join me…" She vanished in a puff of smoke.

Morgana then realized Arthur would be coming in and the others would be waking up, she turned to Tikki, "Tikki, Spots on!"

Just as she transformed, Arthur burst in with other knights of Camelot. "Where's my father?"

Ladybug waved to him excitedly, "He's safe!" She gestured to where Uther and Cat Noir woke up on the floor and both stood up.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

Cat Noir walked up to Ladybug and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Sorry I couldn't help you."

Ladybug shrugged, "No problem, kitty. Thanks for getting Merlin to safety." Both their Miraculouses flashed. They turned to Uther and Arthur, "Got to go!" They said in synch, leaving and changing back in their respective rooms.

OoOoO

Merlin got up from dinner with Gaius. It was time, he needed to fulfill his deal with the Great Dragon. He didn't want to, but he had managed to get a sword from one of the Knights of Medhir, so he had no excuse

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"I'll eat that later."

Gaius gave him a warning look, "Merlin?"

"There's something I have to do." Merlin said simply, fetching the sword and headed to the Dragon's Cave.

The dragon flew down to Merlin as soon as the warlock stepped into the cave, "The time has come, young warlock."

"Where will you go?" Merlin asked.

"I am the last of my kind." The dragon said, "There is but one road I can take."

Plagg groaned, "I'm sick and tired of your cryptic nonsense. What does that mean?"

"You will see." The dragon said cryptically, and Merlin just shrugged to Plagg, knowing there was no hope in getting a straight answer out of the dragon. He climbed down the steps to the base of the dragon's giant chain. How they had gotten a chain on the dragon was a mystery.

Merlin looked up to the dragon, "Before I do this, you promise me that you will not harm Camelot."

"I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?"

Merlin had officially given up on getting anything from the dragon, "Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!" He swung the sword and broke the chain. The dragon roared and flew away.

Merlin looked to where the dragon had left and turned to Plagg, "What have I done?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

People ran through the square screaming, surrounded by burning rubble. Arthur and his knights ran past with crossbows. For three days now, the Great Dragon had been attacking Camelot. And Merlin knew it was all his fault.

He walked with Arthur on the battlements as the prince prepared for battle, "I'm sorry you're having to do this."

Arthur looked to him, "Why? You're not to blame." Merlin gave a sad sigh as the dragon approached.

"Flame up!" Arthur ordered and the knights lite their arrows and took aim, "Stay strong! For tonight is not your night to die, I will make sure of that! Hold firm! Hold! Hold! Now!"

The knights shot the arrows, but the dragon flamed the battlements and they all ducked.

Merlin jogged out into the square and threw a magical spear at the dragon. It bounced off.

The dragon scoffed, "Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!" The dragon flew off.

"Why are you doing this?!" Merlin yelled desperately, "You're killing innocent people!"

But the dragon was gone, so Merlin went to go check on Gaius and Morgana.

He found them tending to the wounded. Merlin approached Morgana, who turned to him.

"Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly, looking him over.

"There's nothing anyone can do." Merlin said sadly, "Not even Ladybug and Cat Noir can save us now…"

They both sighed, knowing from the first night that he was right.

OoOoO

In the designated War Room, the next morning, Arthur, Uther, Morgana, the knights, and the advisors met.

"The dead number 49 men, 27 women, a further 18 women and children are unaccounted for." Arthur informed, "Most of last night's fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular, the western section is near to collapse, I could go on."

"Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" Uther asked.

"I regret to say, Sire, we don't." Leon answered.

"There must be some way to rid ourselves of this aberration." Uther looked to Gaius, "Gaius?"

Gaius took a breath as though he was about to suggest a terrible idea, "We need a Dragonlord, Sire."

"You know very well that's not an option." Uther said, but Gaius walked up to him, almost reluctantly, "Sire, what if...there was, indeed, one last Dragonlord left."

"That's not possible"

"But if there was."

Uther turned to him, and both Merlin and Morgana watch in curiosity, "What are you saying?"

"It may just be rumor." Gaius said, but he had caught Uther's attention, "Go on."

"I'm not exactly sure," Gaius said, "but I think his name is Balinor."

Uther looked like he had been burnt, "Balinor?"

"Where does he live?" Arthur asked, clearly on board with this idea.

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom in the border town of Enged, but that was many years ago." Gaius said to Arthur and Merlin wondered why Gaius hadn't suggested this three freaking days ago.

"If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him." Morgana said, and it was clear she had just beaten Arthur to the punch.

"Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war." Uther said, "If they discovered anyone beyond our border, they would kill them."

"I will go alone." Arthur said.

"No."

"That way I will not be detected."

"No, Arthur. It is too dangerous." Uther ordered.

"More dangerous than staying here?" Arthur asked rhetorically, clearly to prove a point, "I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them."

Uther glared at his son, "I have given you my orders."

"Do not make this a test of wills, Father." Arthur warned, and Merlin genuinely debated who would win; he'd need to make a bet with Morgana later.

"I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a king!" Uther shouted, and immediately proved who would win this argument.

"I will ride immediately." Arthur said.

"My concern is for you." Uther said.

"Mine is for Camelot. I'll send word when I've found him." Merlin already knew what Arthur would say, but let the prince order him about, "Prepare the horses."

Merlin bowed to Uther and followed Arthur out.

OoOoO

Merlin packed for their journey later that day, firing questions at Gaius,

"Who were the Dragonlords? Gaius?" His words pulled Gaius out of his contemplative pacing.

"There were once men who could talk to the dragons, tame them." Gaius said, which caught Merlin's interest, "What happened to them?"

"Uther believed that the art of the Dragonlord was too close to magic. So, he had them all rounded up and slaughtered."

Merlin cringed at how bloodthirsty the king was and could hear Plagg gag. He slipped Plagg some cheese to keep him quiet and fired another question, "But one survived. How did you know?"

"I helped him escape."

Merlin turned to his uncle in shock, "Gaius."

Gaius softened, as though talking to a small child, "Merlin, you've never heard the name Balinor?"

"No."

"Your mother never mentioned him?"

That caught Merlin's attention, "My mother?"

"She took him in." Gaius informed, and Merlin felt pride in his mother, "She stood up against Uther?"

"Yes."

Merlin grinned, "She was brave."

"Yes." Gaius agreed, "When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee."

"Why didn't my mother tell me any of this?" Merlin asked, slightly annoyed at being kept in the dark.

"Merlin, I promised her I would never speak of these things." Gaius said, and Merlin really wondered why, "Of what?"

"I've always treated you as my son," Gaius said in a tone which screamed he was about to tell Merlin some bad news, "but that is not what you are. The man you are going to look for is your father."

Merlin took a step back, "My father?"

Gaius nodded, "Yes."

"He was a Dragonlord?" Merlin's mind was in a whirlwind, mind swirling with questions, eventually, he settled with the most important, "Why did no one ever tell me?!"

"I wanted to." Gaius said, "Your mother feared it would be too dangerous."

"I had a right to know!" Merlin said angrily, though Plagg's gently purring was very calming—Plagg had come up with this technique to prevent Merlin from doing something stupid on impulse, and it was very effective.

"She wanted to protect you." Gaius said.

"No." Merlin said in a voice that displayed all the pain being a bastard in a small, superstitious village had held, "I had a right to know."

He stormed off and walked down to prepare his horse, cooling off and trying to see things from his mother's point of view. An unmarried woman hooks up with a Dragonlord in a magic-hating village, then after he was forced to leave, only to discover she was pregnant, and said child was a powerful warlock. He knew he was making it blunter than it really was, but this was how he worked. He still didn't understand why he wasn't at least told the reason for his gifts was potentially because it was genetic, that would have made his life easier and less worrying he was just a freak of nature.

He was brought from his thoughts by Plagg alerting him Gaius was approaching.

"You got everything you need?"

Merlin nodded, suddenly feeling very guilty, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I know that." Gaius said.

"Come on, Merlin." Arthur said, and Merlin walked up to him.

"You're ready?" Merlin asked.

"No thanks to you." Arthur said, cringing from a wound Merlin just then noticed.

"You okay?"

"It's just a scratch." Arthur said nonchalantly, trotting off.

Merlin got on his horse, about to follow Arthur, but was stopped by Gaius, "Merlin, whatever happens, you must not let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son of a Dragonlord with the deepest suspicion."

Merlin nodded and trotted after Arthur.

They rode for a couple hours and paused at the top of a hill overlooking a village.

"This is it." Arthur announced, "One more step and we're in Cenred's kingdom. This Balinor better be worth it."

Arthur and Merlin arrived in the village that night in the pouring rain. They entered a tavern, and everyone stopped to stare at them and Merlin felt more socially awkward than those nightmares of Plagg being his brother and being…well…Plagg. Enough said.

"Greetings!" Arthur greeted, and a man pulled a knife out of a table, making Merlin feel uneasy as they sat at a table and the innkeeper slopped their drinks all over the table.

"We're looking for a man named Balinor. I'm willing to pay…" Arthur slapped a bag of coins in front of the innkeeper, "…handsomely."

The innkeeper nodded and leaned in, "Never heard of him." The innkeeper took the coins Arthur had on the end of the table.

"You think one of these men is Balinor?" Merlin asked.

"I hope not."

Merlin looked around, and knew he definitely didn't want one of these men to be his father, "So do I."

OoOoO

Arthur and Merlin got ready for bed and Merlin had been more silent than ever, something Arthur caught onto and was fed up with.

"What is wrong with you today?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned to look at him, "What?"

"It pains me to admit it, but I do enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature."

Merlin chuckle, "Thanks."

"There are loads of servants who can serve. So few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves. What is it?"

"Nothing." Merlin said, trying to avoid the conversation and focus on Plagg's snores.

"It's something." Arthur insisted, "Tell me." When Merlin didn't respond, Arthur turned from playful to gentle, "Alright, I know I'm a prince, so we can't be friends. But if I wasn't a prince…"

Merlin stopped listening to Plagg's snores and turned to his destiny, "What?"

"Well, then...I think we'd probably get on." Arthur said, but Merlin heard the double meaning. What he was really saying is, "We're friends, but I can't admit it because of propriety."

Still, he didn't see what that had to do with this conversation, "So?"

"So at least can you tell me?" Arthur asked, and he seemed concerned, but Merlin couldn't tell him. As much as he wanted to…

"Well, that's true." Merlin replied, beginning to nod off as Plagg's snores became rhythmic, "But you see, if you weren't a prince, I'd tell you to mind your own damn business."

"Merlin. Are you missing Gaius?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged, "Something like that."

"Well, what is it, then?" Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin and Merlin was reminded of the brothers across the road in Ealdor, it warmed his heart. So he decided to at least tell part of the truth, "I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot. I hope they're alright."

Arthur nodded, "So do I."

"I hope Ladybug and Cat Noir find a way to keep the dragon at bay." Merlin added, though he knew there wasn't a good chance of that.

…

Leon led the knights against the dragon back in Camelot.

"Hold! Hold! Hold! Now!"

They shot at the Great Dragon and said dragon blew fire. The knights hunched down and overlapped their shields against the flames. Morgana watched from her chambers and turned to Tikki,

"I hope Cat Noir is okay." Morgana said, worried sick about her partner, who she hadn't seen since the first attack. She feared he was dead, he didn't pick up for her either, and he had picked up in the middle of the night when she had a nightmare and needed to talk many times before. This was the first time she was without him from the day they met.

Tikki shrugged, "Plagg would have come to me if his owner were killed. Cat Noir's alive to my knowledge."

Morgana let out a sigh of relief, "That's good. But I hope Merlin and Arthur get back soon."

OoOoO

Someone snuck into the room and reached for Arthur's bag. Arthur grabbed the man's hand and threw him onto Merlin's bed at knifepoint. Merlin woke up groggily and looked down at what was occurring, "What's going on?"

"Do you know what the punishment is for theft?" Arthur asked rhetorically.

"No, please." The man begged, "I've got children to feed."

"Tell me where to find Balinor." Arthur ordered.

The man looked startled, "Balinor?"

"What do you know of him?"

"Nothing. I…"

Arthur pushed the knife closer to the man's neck, "Do you value your life?"

"It's been many years since I saw him!" The man said, and Merlin became interested.

"You know where he lives?" Arthur asked, Merlin had been about to say the same thing, but decided to let Arthur do the interrogating.

"You must travel through the Forest of Merendra to the foot of Feorre Mountain." The man said semi-dramatically, "There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells." Arthur released the man and he continued, "But don't get your hopes up."

"Why?" Merlin asked curiously.

"He will not welcome you." The man said, "Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him."

OoOoO

Merlin and Arthur walked their horses through the woods, Arthur stumbled a bit and Merlin noticed.

"It's alright." Arthur assured, but Merlin wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"No, it's the wound. Let me have a look." Merlin began examining the wound when a branch snapped, "Get down! Get down!" Merlin whispered, pulling Arthur down to hide behind a fallen tree. Cenred's men passed by, "Arthur?" Merlin whispered, shaking him, "Arthur?"

Arthur had passed out.

Merlin threw Arthur over his horse and guided them to a cave. He left Arthur for a bit as he entered the cave, "Hello?!"

Someone grabbed him from behind and Merlin jumped in shock, spinning around and pinning the man to the ground with his foot.

"What do you want here, boy?" The man asked angrily, and Merlin let the man go and stared at him.

"My friend, he's sick! He needs help!" He paused and fidgeted with his ring guiltily, "Sorry about…"

"I'm impressed with your skills." The man admitted, "Show me, boy." Merlin kept staring and the man grew impatient, "What are you waiting for? Fetch him!"

OoOoO

The man was treating Arthur's wound.

"Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh hæle bræd. He needs rest."

"Will he be alright?" Merlin asked

"By morning." The man replied.

"Thank you." The two of them ate dinner in comfortable silence, then Merlin decided to ask some question in hope of finding his father, "How long have you lived here?"

"A few winters." The man replied dryly.

"Must be hard." Merlin mused aloud, but he seemed to frustrate the man.

"Why are you here?"

"Just traveling." Merlin replied, "We're looking for someone. I was told, well… they said he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor." The man tensed, and Merlin realized he was getting somewhere, "You never heard of him? He was a Dragonlord."

"He's passed on." The man replied, but Merlin could sense the lie and knew he was getting somewhere very fast, "You knew him?"

"Who are you?!" The man asked, either frightened or pissed, maybe both.

"I'm... Merlin."

"And him?" The man pointed to Arthur.

"He's my master." Merlin said meekly, still not fully sure he could trust this man with the fact he was tending to the Crown Prince of Camelot.

"His name!"

"His name is…" Merlin thought of a lie, "Plagg… He's a knight. You know, a nice one."

Merlin heard Plagg mutter, "Nice going." but chose to ignore him, so as to not reveal himself or look insane in front of this utter stranger.

"His name is Arthur Pendragon." The man said, raising his voice in anger, "He is Uther's son."

Merlin nodded, knowing he had been caught red handed, "Yes."

"This is Cenred's kingdom." The man said, "He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?"

Merlin gaped. He had been talking to his father the whole time?! "Are you Balinor?" Balinor nodded, so Merlin explained, "The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot."

"His name is Kilgharrah." Balinor said, and Merlin realized he had never bother to ask the dragon's name. Merlin frowned at this thought, then realized that was not among the list of top priorities, "Well, we can't stop him. Only you, a Dragonlord, can."

"He doesn't act blindly." Balinor informed, "He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

Merlin stared at his father in horror, "But he's killing innocent people. Women and children."

"Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal!"

Merlin took a breath, "I know."

"What do you know about anybody's life, boy?! Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me!" Balinor seemed to be scrutinizing him, "You want me to protect this man?"

"I want you to protect Camelot." Merlin said.

"He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped!"

Merlin looked up to his father, deciding to play dumb, "Where did you go?"

"There's a place called Ealdor."

Merlin smiled, urging him to go on, "Yes."

"I had a life there." Balinor said sadly, "A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this!" He gestured to the cave, "So, I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall."

"You want everyone in Camelot to die?" Merlin asked in horror.

"Why should I care?"

Merlin decided it was time to drop the surprise, "What if one of them was your son?"

"I don't have a son." Balinor shouted and Merlin realized then that his mother either hadn't known or hadn't told him. Merlin took a breath, "And if I told you—" He was interrupted from telling his father by Arthur coming too slightly,

"Merlin… Merlin." Arthur coughed and Balinor just looked between servant and master in confusion, not sure what to make of what he just witnessed.

OoOoO

Merlin was watching his father with Plagg by the mouth of the cave the next morning when Arthur came out of the cave.

"I feel great!" Arthur said, "What the hell did you give me?"

"It was all down to Balinor." Merlin said,

"So, we found him, then?" Arthur asked in relief, "Thank heaven for that."

"That doesn't mean he's willing to help." Merlin said, shaking his head slightly.

Arthur looked to him in shock, "What?"

"You won't persuade him." Merlin said.

"Does he know what's at stake?" Merlin nodded, and Arthur looked to Balinor as well, "What kind of man is he?"

"I don't know." Merlin said sadly, "I thought he'd be something more."

…

The people of Camelot were carrying buckets of water through the lower town to put out the fires from the previous night. Morgana gazed across Camelot from the battlements with tear-stained cheeks. Gaius joined her.

"You missing Arthur? He's strong. I believe, he'll be alright."

Morgana turned to him, "And Merlin?"

Gaius came to stand next to her, "You care a lot for him, don't you?"

"Most do." Morgana said with a shrug.

Gaius clearly understood her feelings, "It's alright, I won't tell anyone."

"I know we can never be as long as Uther is king." Morgana said sadly.

"Oh… the world's a strange place, Morgana. Never underestimate the power of love." Gaius gave her a knowing smile, "I've seen it change many things."

Curiosity got the best of her, so she asked the one question that made her lay awake at night sometimes, "Does he care the same way for me?"

Gaius shrugged, "I don't know. But Merlin has usually been oblivious about those kinds of things. If he tells me anything about having feelings for someone, you'll be the first to know." Morgana nodded slowly, but perked up when Gaius continued, "But I know he cares for you a good deal as at least a dear friend."

Morgana smiled, "Thank you Gaius."

…

Arthur walked back to Merlin after talking to Balinor.

"What did he say?" Merlin asked.

"He'll change his mind."

Merlin felt shocked, "He said that?"

"Just… give him a moment." Arthur said, and Merlin knew there was no hope.

"Farewell, then." Balinor said.

Arthur looked genuinely shocked, "That's your decision?"

"I will not help Uther." Balinor said simply.

Arthur looked to the Dragonlord in disgust and horror, "Then the people of Camelot are damned.

"So be it."

"Have you no conscience?!"

Balinor whirled around to face the prince, "You should ask that question of your father!"

"And you are no better than him!" Merlin snapped, unable to hold it in anymore; disgusted by the fact he was related to a man who would let innocents die, out of spite. He preferred being a bastard with an unnamed father. "Don't waste your time, Merlin!" Arthur said, but Merlin wasn't done, "Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragonlords! Clearly he was wrong!"

That name caught Balinor's attention, "Gaius?"

"Yes."

Balinor nodded, thinking about the elderly physician, "A good man."

"Yeah." Merlin agreed, "I was hoping you'd be like him."

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, done worrying.

Merlin took a breath, still facing his father, "I wanted to…"

"Merlin!"

Merlin threw his hands up, "Well, there's no point." He left to follow Arthur.

OoOoO

Arthur and Merlin set up camp in the woods that night, and Merlin was once again silent, only this time in despair at the thought his father was willing to let the people of Camelot die.

"I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you," Arthur said, "but I find it just as irritating. You're a riddle, Merlin."

Merlin looked over to him, "A riddle?"

"Yes. But I've got to quite like you."

Merlin smiled slightly, "Yeah?" He turned back to the fire.

"Now I realize you're not as big a fool as you look." Arthur said, poking Merlin with a stick.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Merlin said, "Now that I realize you're not as arrogant as you sound."

"You still think I'm arrogant?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin said, "More… supercilious."

"That's a big word, Merlin. You sure you know what it means?"

"Condescending."

Arthur nodded, "Very good."

"Patronizing." Merlin continued, deciding to make a list.

"It doesn't quite mean that." Arthur said, so Merlin turned to him, "No, these are other things you are."

"Hang on!" Arthur said, realizing he was being insulted.

"Over bearing." Merlin continued, ignoring when Arthur shushed him, "Very overbearing."

"Merlin!"

"But you wanted me to talk." Merlin said, then he heard a twig snap. He picks up a long stick he had grabbed earlier to beat up any threats with and followed Arthur. They heard trees move behind them and turned around, Merlin just barely missing Balinor's face.

"Careful, boy." Balinor said, "I thought you might need some help. Even with that skillset of yours, this is dangerous country."

"And will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur asked, clearly excited.

Balinor nodded and turned to face his son, "You are right, Merlin. There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid."

"If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded." Arthur said, obviously thrilled.

Balinor scoffed, "I seek no reward."

Arthur shrugged, "Great! Let's eat."

Merlin and Balinor walked into the woods to collect firewood.

"This wood's too wet." Merlin said.

"Don't worry." Balinor replied, smiling, "I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light."

Merlin decided he might as well ask some question, "When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words."

"An ancient prayer." Balinor informed.

"I thought it might've been more than that." Merlin said, wanting to know everything his father could possibly teach him.

"The Old Religion can teach us many things." Balinor said.

"The Old Religion." Merlin said with interest, "Is that something you were taught?"

"It's not something you can learn. Either it's a part of you, or it isn't. My father knew that, and his father before him."

"Were they also Dragonlords?" Merlin asked.

"We'll need some kindling."

Merlin decided he was going to tell his father, "You mentioned…You spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman."

"That was a long time ago." Balinor said wistfully, seeming to wish for the past.

"I grew up there." Merlin said, and he heard Plagg gasp as he came to the realization Merlin was dropping the bombshell.

"Ealdor?" Balinor asked.

Merlin nodded, "Yes. I know the woman."

Balinor looked to him hopefully, "Hunith? She's still alive?"

"Yes. She's my mother."

Balinor looked disappointed, "Then she married. That's good."

"She never married." Merlin said, taking a breath, "I'm your son."

Balinor stared at him in shock, "I don't know what it is to have a son."

"Or I a father." Merlin said, fighting back tears of joy. He heard something snap and saw Arthur walking close by. He turned back to his father, "You must not tell Arthur."

Balinor handed Merlin some firewood, taking notice of the ring and they smiled at one another.

OoOoO

Arthur slept as Merlin and Balinor sat by the campfire. Balinor whittled some wood.

"Why did you never return?" Merlin asked.

"I thought her life would be better without me." Balinor answered, continuing to whittle his wood.

"Why?"

"Uther wanted me dead." Balinor said as though the answer was obvious, "If he'd found me, he'd have killed me, and your mother. I wanted her to be safe."

"We could've come with you." Merlin said, imagining a life with his father like that. But he knew he couldn't imagine a life outside of Camelot.

"What kind of life would you have had here?" Balinor gestured to the woods.

"We'd have been… happy." He grinned to his father, "When we've finished in Camelot, I will take you to Ealdor."

"She won't recognize me." Balinor gestured to Merlin, "I see her in you."

"Yeah?"

"You have her kindness."

Merlin could practically feel Plagg's eye roll, so he decided to ask some questions about magic, "How did you become a Dragonlord?"

"You don't choose to become a Dragonlord." Balinor said, still whittling his wood, "It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to son. And that is what you must now become, Merlin."

"I would like that." Merlin said, smiling.

"And like all Dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon." Balinor looked at how Merlin fidgeted with his Miraculous, "Where did you get that ring?"

Merlin decided he wouldn't lie about it, "I just… found it in my room one day."

Balinor nodded in acceptance, "It looks good on you." he nodded to himself with a sort of pride in his eyes, "You should get some sleep. We've a big day ahead of us. Goodnight, Son."

Merlin beamed, never thinking he would hear those words, nor say what he was about to say, "Sleep well, Father."

OoOoO

Merlin woke and saw a mini-dragon his father whittled for him. He smiled, only to have his happy bubble burst by Arthur grabbing him from behind, covering his mouth.

"Cenred's men." Arthur whispered drawing his sword. Cenred's men attacked. Merlin tossed his father a sword and took on his own opponent. Unfortunately, his makeshift staff had gotten used as firewood, not thinking it would be of any use. Merlin was wielding a sword, but got disarmed rather quickly because he was better with a staff he could use both hands with instead of a pointy object. Balinor rushed to his aid.

"No!"

Balinor was run through. Merlin caught his father and looked to the man who had stabbed him, screaming as his eyes flashed gold and he threw the guard into a tree. He lowered his father to the ground and held him.

"Ah, I see you have your father's talent." Balinor said weakly, "Merlin…"

"Please, no." Merlin begged, "Please. I can save you." Then he decided he wasn't going to hid Plagg from his father either, "Plagg, please do something! You always rave about being a god, do something!"

Plagg sat next to Balinor and the Dragonlord didn't look surprised in the slightest as the kwami look to his chosen sadly, "I am the god of destruction, not healing. Tikki, Ladybug's kwami, would be the one to go to for that."

"Listen to me." Balinor said, "When you face the dragon, your Miraculous won't work. Remember: be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left."

"I can't do it alone." Merlin said in desperate plea, unwilling to lose his father so soon.

"Listen to me!" Balinor insisted, "Oh, my son. I've seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud." Balinor fell limp and Merlin knew he was dead.

"No. Father." He began to cry as Plagg rushed back into his jacket, "No."

Arthur came over, saw Balinor's corpse, and threw his sword down, "No!" Merlin wiped his eyes and stood up to face Arthur, who looked like he had lost all hope, "Camelot is doomed."

OoOoO

Merlin and Arthur rode back to Camelot in the rain. Uther and his advisors stood as Arthur and Merlin entered the—designated—War Room.

"I'm sorry, Father. I failed you." Arthur said, looking down, "The last Dragonlord is dead."

Gaius looked at Merlin who was desperately trying not to cry. Gaius lowered his head.

"There are many years where I might've wished for that news." Uther said, and Merlin wanted to tear that man's heart out with a spoon and feed it to Kilgharrah. That man had no soul.

"All is not lost, Father." Arthur said, "We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms: on open ground, on horseback, where we can maneuver better."

"There is no point." Uther said, having already given up. Even though the king always sent Arthur out to fight these fool battles and he would be safely behind castle walls.

"So what?" Arthur looked to everyone else in the room, "We stand here, watch Camelot fall."

Uther nodded, "You have my blessing." Merlin sent him a dirty look. Uther hadn't been so willing to let Arthur go in search of Balinor, yet going off to face a dragon? It's almost like he was trying to get Arthur killed.

"I need a dozen knights!" Arthur said, "Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim."

Sir Leon was the first to step forward, followed by twelve other knights, who formed a circle around Arthur.

OoOoO

Merlin sat on his bed and cried over the dragon figurine his father had made for him. Plagg was drying his chosen's tear, clearly aware this was not the time to make jokes. Gaius came and Plagg hid in Merlin's jacket.

"Merlin, what happened?"

"I couldn't save him." Merlin said, bring to fight back sobs, "He said the Dragonlord's gift is passed from father to son."

"That is true." Gaius said.

Merlin turned to face his uncle, "When I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless."

"Your father wasn't dead." Gaius said, "It's only then you can inherit his powers."

"Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him?"

Gaius shrugged, "Only time will tell."

OoOoO

Merlin helps Arthur put on his armor before the battle.

"Well, look on the bright side, Merlin. Chances are you're not going to have to clean this again." Arthur said, trying to make a joke, but Merlin was in a very grim and serious mood,

"You must be careful today. Do not force the battle."

Arthur did a mock tension, "Yes, Sire!"

"I'm serious." Merlin said with a hint of warning in his tone, though Arthur still seemed to be joking.

"I can hear that."

"Let matters take their course." Merlin insisted, and Arthur grew serious as well.

"Merlin, if I die, please…"

"What?"

Arthur turned to face him, "The Dragonlord today...I saw you." Merlin grew tense, unsure of the things Arthur could have seen: magic? Plagg? What did he see? He controlled his breathing and felt Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, "One thing I tell all my young knights: no man is worth your tears."

"Yeah." Merlin agreed, trying to hide the tinge of hurt he felt, "You're certainly not."

Arthur picked up a sword and Merlin did too.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I'm coming with you."

"Merlin, the chances are I'm going to die." Arthur said, trying to dissuade him, but only managed to persuade him more, "Yeah. Yeah, you probably would if I wasn't there."

Arthur scoffed, "Right."

"Do you know how many times I've had to save your royal backside?" Merlin asked, genuinely wondering how many times Arthur had noticed, only to be disappointed.

"Well at least you got your sense of humor back." Arthur swiped Merlin's sword out of the way and heads toward the door. Merlin followed, and Arthur stopped, "Are you really going to face this dragon with me?"

"I'm not going to sit here and watch." Merlin said, "I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel, but… well, I care a hell of a lot about that armor, I'm not going to let you mess it up." They laughed, and Arthur gave Merlin a friendly hit and they left, making their way to the clearing waiting for Kilgharrah

The dragon arrived, and Arthur began shouting orders, "Hold firm." Kilgharrah swooped down and Merlin could tell Arthur was growing nervous, "Hold! Hold! Hold!" He took a breath, "Now!"

The knights circled their horses in formation to surrounded Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah knocked Merlin, Arthur and some other knights off their horses with his tail and roasted some other knights.

"No. Stop!" Merlin begged, but it fell unto deaf ears as Kilgharrah turned toward Merlin and Arthur. Arthur picked up a spear and Kilgharrah contemplates the prince for a moment and then tried to flambé him—which made no sense to Merlin as the damn overgrown lizard had tried to sacrifice his mother to keep Arthur alive. Still, Arthur rolled out of the way and stabbed Kilgharrah in the side. Kilgharrah roared and knocked Arthur out. And then Merlin had enough, he stood up, hearing his father's voice in his head, _"You're the last Dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will."_

Merlin threw his heard back to look the dragon in the eyes and roared, "Dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes."

Kilgharrah looked shocked, but settled back and bowed to Merlin. Merlin picked up the spear and looked to the dragon with sorrow and rage.

"I am the last of my kind, Merlin." Kilgharrah begged, "Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed."

Merlin thrust the spear into the air and Kilgharrah winced, only to look shocked to find he wasn't dead. Merlin felt a tear fall down his face, "Go! Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!" Kilgharrah bowed and Merlin dropped the spear, "I have shown you mercy! Now you must do the same to others!"

Kilgharrah looked immensely grateful, "Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again." Kilgharrah flew off just as Arthur woke up.

"What happened?"

Merlin turned to the prince, "You dealt him a mortal blow."

"He's gone?" Arthur asked, he looked so happy at the idea he saved his kingdom and Merlin felt happy for him, "Yeah. You did it."

Arthur laid back in the grass and laughed in relief and joy, so Merlin helped him up and they headed for the drawbridge. Gwen, Morgana and Gaius came to meet them, and Gwen ran to Arthur and hugged him.

Merlin walked over to Gaius and the two of them hugged, "My boy." Gaius said proudly.

"I felt him there with me, Gaius." Merlin said, overjoyed for the first time since his father's death.

"He'll always be with you." Gaius said.

"I hope so."

Gaius put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Merlin, I know I can never compare with your father, but for what it's worth, you've still got me."

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to make do." Merlin said, making Gaius laugh. Then he heard Morgana shout his name and turned to face his friend. Morgana ran over and hugged him, before breaking the hug and blushing.

OoOoO

Ladybug was sitting on the eastern tower, about to start patrol. She looked into the distance sadly, unsure if her partner was still alive. Maybe Tikki was wrong, or the Cat Miraculous had been destroyed. Then she heard the voice of the man she had been desperate to hear,

"M'Lady?"

Ladybug turned and beamed, seeing her partner waving sheepishly. She ran to him and hugged him, "Cat Noir! You're alive!"

"It takes more than a dragon to get rid of me." Cat Noir said with a playful grin, "I was following Merlin and Arthur to find the last Dragonlord… my birthfather, according to my mother… I never knew him." He began to tear up, though he was still trying to smile, "He died in my arms…"

Ladybug hugged him again, "Oh kitty. It's alright. Everything will be okay now." She gave him a serious expression, "But don't you ever scare me like that again."

Cat Noir returned the hug, "Thank you, Bugaboo. Whatever you say."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

There was something going on with Merlin.

Gaius had known there was something going on for a while. But the realization the boy had been jumping out the window then coming back was something alarming. Merlin was his nephew, and he couldn't bear to lose the youth doing something overly dangerous. And he knew he wasn't saving Arthur, because that wasn't a secret, and Gaius knew about the patrols, so he would go through the front door. But there was something… and sometimes he could hear Merlin talking to someone.

And he got his opportunity a couple days after making this decision to find out what it was,

Ladybug sprinted in, a bleeding Cat Noir lolling his head back and forth as blood poured out of his side. Looked like a knife wound.

"What happened? Set him on the bed."

Ladybug obeyed; she looked scared for her partner, "Muggers…we saved a girl from muggers. But I was knocked down and Cat Noir took the blow for me, getting a knife through the side."

Gaius nodded, looking to the suit in frustration, "How do I get this off?"

Ladybug grabbed the bell and pulled it down, revealing bare skin underneath. Okay, that was impressive. Gaius took in Cat Noir's bare skin, same figure, same dark hair if not longer and messier, same blue eyes, except cat-like; oh god… he couldn't be…well, he'd learn soon enough. He looked in Merlin's bedroom, only to find the bed empty, "Merlin? Ugh, where is that boy?" Well, there was some more evidence.

He pulled out a needle and some thread, along with some leather. He put the leather in Cat Noir's mouth, "Bite down." Cat Noir obeyed, and he began his needlework, still scared this was his boy he was working with. Cat Noir was unnervingly calm about this, even keeping his breathing even. Then he realized the cat-hero was unconscious.

Ladybug came back with water nobody had asked for. But it was what Gaius needed to clean the wound.

He did and suddenly they heard a beeping noise, which caused Cat Noir to come too,

"Ah…I need to go…" he gasped out, getting up with Ladybug's reluctant help. They left, and Gaius sat on a bench, waiting for Merlin to come back.

Sure enough, Merlin came in an hour later, "Hey Gaius…"

Gaius crossed his arms, "Merlin. Where were you? I had to operate on Cat Noir an hour ago."

Merlin looked panicked, but calmed in a few moments, "I needed a break Gaius, I'm tired and worked to the bone. I went to the lake to clear my head."

It was a legitimate excuse. But he had to be sure. The physical similarities were branded in his mind, "Take off your shirt."

"Say what?" Merlin asked, taken aback.

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt. _Now_." Gaius ordered. He needed to know what was going on with his nephew.

Merlin shook his head, "Why? Of you want to wash the shirt, at least let me change in peace."

Gaius got up and forcefully lifted Merlin's shirt, to see the deep knife would in the exact same place. Merlin paled even more, "G-Gaius—! What are you—?!"

"You're Cat Noir." Gaius breathed. But if he was honest, who else could it be? "Who's Ladybug?"

Merlin was beginning to sway dangerously, so Gaius led him to his bed and laid him down.

"I don't know." Merlin answered finally, trying to keep his breathing calm. Then Gaius realized there was something else at play here, as Merlin was literally having a panic attack.

"Shhh… Merlin, it's okay, I won't tell."

"She'll hate me…I broke the rule." He began to cry, "I don't deserve a Miraculous."

Suddenly, a black cat creature appeared and nuzzled itself on Merlin's chest, purring and somehow pulling the young warlock out of his panic attack, "Kitten, it's okay. It's Tikki, the ladybug kwami, it's her rule. Ever since one of my owners betrayed and killed her owner, she had refused to let us know the other's identity. Since she is my sister, I needed to obey. It's honestly fine if Gaius knows."

Merlin wiped the tears away and Gaius just watched in utter confusion as it was clear his ward had calmed at the words of this…kwami…creature, "Thank you, Plagg." He cupped his hands and a thing of horrid smelling cheese appeared, "Enjoy."

The creature, Plagg, beamed, "Oh…my gooiness…" he began ravenously attacking it.

Gaius looked between the creature scarfing down cheese, and Merlin, who had clearly reopened his stitches. He decided to fix that problem first and restitched the wound, laying Merlin backwards so as he was laying down.

Merlin looked up at Gaius, "I've been told it was against the rules to tell anyone. I don't even know who Ladybug is. Not that I haven't asked." He sighed.

Gaius stroked Merlin's hair, "It's alright. Sleep now, we'll talk in the morning."

Merlin nodded and passed out.

Gaius then turned to Plagg, "And what in god's name are you?"

Plagg looked up at him dryly, "Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers." He gestured to Merlin and the silver ring, "His is the power of Destruction. Got it? Because I'm starving. Let me eat in peace."

Gaius just groaned. He really shouldn't have asked.

 **A/N: Shorter chapter, I know, but this deserved it's own chapter. Next is Season 3.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry! So sorry! Writer's block sucks! But I have an idea for the next chapter and it will be out soon!**

 **Chapter 10**

After a few months of peace, Arthur was fighting two opponents while blindfolded. After winning the fight, he removed the blindfold and grabbed a sword,

"Let's change weapons." he turned to Merlin, "What'd you think?"

Merlin smirked playfully, "I've seen better."

"Course." Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed." He was saying it sarcastically, "I'm not going to use the blindfold, I'm just going to fight like Merlin here. 'I'm Merlin, don't hurt me.' Ready?"

Merlin grabbed a bow staff, "You want to fight?" To the surprise of anyone who hadn't been to training sessions in the last few months, the knights all cowered behind Arthur. Merlin had gotten a reputation for kicking the ass of all the knights, and they were scared because who knows what would happen if Uther found out a servant could beat all of his best knights into the ground with a damn _stick_.

"No no," Leon assured, "Put the staff down." Merlin put it down, "Anyway, what were you saying, Arthur, about me being helpless?" Arthur shrugged,

"What if there is only a sword?" Merlin grabbed a sword and twirled it,

"You wanna find out?"

"NO!" Arthur sighed towards his panicked knights,

"Okay, we need to get ready for the feast tonight." Merlin groaned,

"Time for disaster."

OoOoO

Merlin was right on the money. Arthur hated it when Merlin was right. Uther had had some sort of breakdown, so Arthur placed his father on the bed.

"Careful. Is he going to be alright?" Morgana asked.

"He should sleep 'til morning." Gaius said quietly.

Morgana wasn't convinced and transformed once she got to her room, where she saw Cat Noir.

"So M'Lady, did I win the bet?" Ladybug sighed and handed him three gold pieces,

"Unfortunately, you did." She rolled her eyes, "New servant, or some sorcerer getting past the guards?"

"Yes." He replied, "Just handled an assassin last night. So I'll get looking."

"Don't." She noticed his extra pale complexion, "You look exhausted. I'll take the lead on this one. Promise me you'll get some sleep, kitten." he nodded, kissing her hand,

"Only because my lady asked so sweetly." He got up, "Good night, Ladybug." Then he was gone.

Ladybug jumped back into her bedroom, just in time to hear Gwen's voice.

"My Lady. I saw the light, wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." Morgana assured, "Cat Noir just came to see if I was alright. Seemed a little strange to be undressing or turn off the light." She shrugged, "I promise Gwen, I'm okay." Gwen smiled,

"Need help?"

"I think I can handle myself tonight. Goodnight Gwen." Gwen grinned and left.

OoOoO

Uther had a breakdown during a council meeting, and now Merlin was doing research. He knew he told Ladybug she could take charge, but he had Gaius—

Actually no, Ladybug just came in. He had to hide his blush at how gorgeous his lady looked that day.

"There must be some explanation." Ladybug said, sitting down beside Merlin, "Good afternoon, Merlin. Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well, thank you." He gave her his signature grin, "It's nice to see you." He could have sworn he saw her blush, but then decided it was only in his fantasies. Someone as perfect as Ladybug being in love with a servant? It was laughable.

"During the great purge," Gaius explained, "Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery. And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with. Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A king's hold on his people's a very fragile thing. If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot."

Ladybug and Merlin looked between each other in worry.

OoOoO

As Ladybug, Morgana had offered to take the medicine to Uther. So she placed the bottle on Uther's bureau and pulled up her guardian's blankets. Then she heard something dripping from under the bed and saw the come some mud goo on the floor. She heard footsteps and, curious, she slipped under the bed, bumping into what looked like a mandrake root.

Someone pulled off the root without looking and left. Morgana transformed and followed the person through the lower town and into the woods, where they met with Morgause—Papillon according to her and Cat Noir's suspicions.

"Cenred's army ride for Camelot on my command." Morgause said, "How goes the battle for Uther's mind?"

"When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader." The servant assured.

"Finally we are ready."

Ladybug's eyes widened, and she used her yoyo to get back to the city to report her findings to Arthur.

When she did, the servant was imprisoned, but remained silent.

Then, as Morgana, she went to check on Arthur, who was sitting by Uther's bedside.

"I need him to get better." Arthur said quietly, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'll make sure he's looked after," Morgana assured, "don't worry."

OoOoO

"You did well in there." Merlin said after the war meeting, "I mean it. I was impressed. We're talking siege engines, and battering rams, and catapults. You made a tough decision...you're risking hundreds of…"

"I'd really prefer it if you just kept quiet in these situations." Arthur snapped.

"I am just trying to help."

"Well, you're not."

Merlin sighed, looking to Plagg, "I know you don't mean that; you're just worried. But you don't need to be. Look what we've got. You and…me." Arthur turned,

"Merlin, what exactly are you going to do?"

Merlin placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "I'm going to be at your side, like I always am, protecting you."

"God help me." Arthur did smile though, "Watch my father get better right as you show off skills better than my knights."

"That's what I'm going for. Maybe he'll knight me and you can clean your own damn boots." Arthur rolled his eyes at his servant's comment.

He helped Arthur on with his armor, pulling a little too tightly on the vambrace strap.

"Sorry." Arthur frowned,

"It's not like you to get nervous, is it, Merlin?"

"I'm not nervous. Because I trust in your destiny. It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. Your victory today will be remembered...by every age...'til the end of time. Just trust in yourself."

Arthur stared at him in shock, "There are times, Merlin, when you display a sort of... I don't know what it is. I don't want to say... it's not wisdom. But, yes. That's what it is." Merlin smiled, which snapped Arthur back to his normal self, "Don't look so pleased. The rest of the time you're a complete idiot."

…

Morgana watched the soldiers file out of the castle and sighed, before looking to Tikki.

"Time to transform?" Tikki nodded, and Morgana brushed back her hair to reveal her earrings, "Tikki, spots on!"

…

Merlin entered the infirmary, looking for Morgana. Yes, he loved Ladybug with all of his heart, but Morgana also had a special place, and he refused to let her get hurt.

"Gaius. Where's Morgana?!" Gaius turned,

"I don't know. Gwen's looking for her."

Merlin nodded, "Okay. When you find her, you mustn't let her out of your sight. I need to get back to Arthur. I'll look too!" He ran and saw the battle going on—and his lady was already fighting, so he refused to keep her waiting—and hid just out of right,

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

Ladybug turned, "Cat!" He got out his baton and got in a fighting stance,

"Time to fight. Ladies first?" Ladybug smirked,

"Always the gentleman." Then she frowned as her partner froze, and she too felt the magical shockwave and knew something bad had happened.

They both slowly turned and saw an army of skeletons behind Arthur. Arthur fought one and stabbed it. The skeleton shrugged and keeps fighting.

Cat Noir fought a skeleton and lopped its arm off. A knight took on the skeleton while Ladybug used her yoyo to chuck the arm on the ground into the sky.

"Arthur!" Ladybug ordered, "Keep them busy, Cat and I are gonna go look for the problem and tell Gaius to seal off the infirmary." Arthur nodded and the two heroes ran into the castle.

"Gaius!" Gaius left a walking and talking Uther to talk with the two heroes, "You need to seal off the hospital. The castle is under attack from within!"

"What are you talking about?" Gaius asked, and Ladybug shrugged,

"Papillon I would guess, she summoned an army of the dead. They're everywhere." She grabbed Cat Noir's hand and started running

"Where are you going?!"

"To try to stop her!"

They ran down to the burial vaults to start, and saw Morgause standing there, and she turned to face them,

"You should leave now while you still can."

"Morgause, please." Ladybug pleaded, "I beg you. Women and children are dying. The city will fall."

Morgause smirked, "Good." Cat Noir paled,

"No, you don't mean that."

"I have magic, children." She snapped, "Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him? Just because you two are pardoned doesn't mean the rest of us are."

"Using magic like this will only harden his heart!" Ladybug snapped, trying to get through to her sister—Merlin had told her the truth and she was grateful for him—"I do understand, believe me. But I harness my gifts for good. That's what magic should be for. That's why you were born with these powers."

"You don't know what it's like to be an outsider. To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are. Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?" Cat Noir nodded,

"I do understand how you feel. From the day I was born, I could use magic I couldn't control. I was considered a monster. However, it doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way."

"There is no other way." Morgause said, "Nooroo, dark wings rise!" She transformed into Papillon, pulling out a sword from her cane, "Now give me your Miraculous!"

And so the three fought as hard as they could. Papillon knew how to hold her own, but Ladybug and Cat Noir knew how to work together, so while one distracted her, the other went for the Rowan staff and snapped it.

Papillon turned and screamed as the staff was broken, then stabbed Ladybug's arm, pinning her to the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Ladybug asked, "Kill me?" But then Cat Noir lunged at Papillon, pinning her to the ground,

"Hands off my lady!" But then Papillon vanished in a puff of smoke. He frowned, before running to Ladybug, "My lady!" He saw the stab on her arm, "I'll get you to Gaius!"

"It's okay, kitty." She assured, "It's just a scratch." She winced at the pain, and her partner was having none of it. He picked her up, bridal style,

"I swear, I am going to Cataclysm that bitch when we meet again. Nobody hurts my Bugaboo and gets away with it." Ladybug smiled, not arguing as he carried her.

OoOoO

The next day, they were in the throne room. Morgana had her arm bandaged, and made sure to wear a loose dress to hide it. Gwen was one thing, but Cat Noir still visited her, and he was no idiot.

Uther gleefully gave a speech, "In my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However, we have to thank the two heroes who outwitted them, and who turned the battle: Ladybug and Cat Noir. For it was they who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel, and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again."

Merlin and Morgana smiled to their kwamis, knowing this was one step closer to victory. Then the two looked to each other from across the throne room, for different reasons, but still with at the very least strong friendship for the other in their eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

In the four weeks that passed since the undead attack, things had been pretty normal. There was a goblin that Cat Noir had to use Cataclysm on, but nothing else.

Arthur and Merlin were sparring together, since—though none of the knights wanted to admit it—the servant was the best opponent the prince could have.

Merlin flipped over Arthur, using his sword to disarm the royal, and had him on the ground in mere moments. Then they heard the thing all the knights had been dreading:

"What is this?!" King Uther demanded. All the knights turned in horror and tried to hide Merlin, but Uther stormed past them.

"Father—" Arthur tried to say.

"Boy!" Uther grabbed Merlin's forearms painfully, "Where did you learn to fight like that?!"

"C-Cat Noir!" Merlin stammered, "He said he didn't want me going on patrols that kill armored knights without any defense of my own." Uther's rage subsided, looking to the knights,

"Is that true?" They shrugged.

"I mean," Leon said, "We haven't _seen_ it. But I've met Cat Noir and know he would absolutely do that."

"Okay…" Uther nodded, "Boy, I want you to duel all of my knights. And I am going to watch it. No holding back. I want to see what our hero has taught you."

Merlin nodded sheepishly, still very uncomfortable with having been caught, "Yes, Sire…any particular weapon?"

"No." So Merlin grabbed a staff, and the knights all attacked him at once.

It didn't last five minutes before a servant had single-handedly taken down every knight of Camelot. Uther gaped,

"Boy, next time you see Cat Noir, tell him to come to my chambers."

"...Yes, Sire."

OoOoO

Cat Noir stepped into Uther's chambers a couple hours later, "Y-You wanted to see me…?" Uther turned from the window,

"You don't have to fear me," the king assured, "I just needed to ask you something."

"Oh?" Uther poured some wine and handed it to the young hero. He hesitated, before drinking a little, relieved to find any no poison.

"I discovered you have been training my son's manservant."

"Yes. Merlin learns quickly," he said, attempting to hide his secret identity. Uther nodded,

"And he has talent better than even Arthur. So, I am hiring you as a trainer for my knights." Cat Noir froze,

"Oh…I don't think I could…"

"Nonsense. It's a very well-paying job." Cat Noir shook his head,

"No, I already have..." he counted, "Four full-time jobs, and quitting any one of them would expose my secret identity."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Seeing as just last week an accused sorcerer was hung, I would say that is a horrible thing. If it makes you feel better, Ladybug and I don't even know each other's identity."

"How does that work? Sounds like more trouble than its worth."

"Oh, you have no idea." Uther crossed his arms,

"As a hero of Camelot, it is your responsibility to guard the city. The knights are supposed to do this, but wouldn't it be easier for you to have a reprieve from your superhero job?" Cat Noir shrugged, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Okay...deal."

OoOoO

Merlin was already regretting this choice.

He had to get Arthur up, miraculously slip away to transform, and then keep shifting back and forth to the training ground, annoy Arthur enough into making him go clean the stables, pay George to do that, and then come back as Cat Noir.

"Cat Noir?" Arthur asked incredulously, "Don't you have a life?"

"Yeah, but I'm being paid by you father to make this my fifth full-time job. Goodbye, my sleep, but hopefully you'll all be competent, so I can get some sleep."

"Five jobs!?" Leon asked, "How do you live?!"

"Pull an all-nighter, working on the first job, take lunch to work on the second job, danger comes to Camelot, so I have to work the third job, and every other night I work on my fourth job as a teacher. So I have invented this fantastic thing I call coffee. The druids owed me a favor and gave me the bean I needed. Nothing magic, just a plant that gives me energy." He gestured to his waterskin, which was full of coffee, "Though I have insane bags under my eyes as a civilian."

"Is Merlin that teaching job?" Sir Galahad asked. Cat Noir shrugged,

"I teach a couple of people. Merlin is one of them, he and one other are the faster learners." He then grabbed a couple throwing knives and launched them at two different suits of armor. One had chainmail, and one had simple leather, "Alright. I threw both of those knives with the same strength and the same hand. Go check the depth of each." All the knights went to look and were horrified to see the depth was the exact same.

"I-It's the same!" Sir Bors looked down at the chainmail as Cat Noir watched.

"See, Camelot chainmail is utter crap. Merlin and I have the advantage since we wear simple clothing, while you have the chainmail wearing you down. So come on, off with it." He felt Uther watching, also sickened by the material that was supposed to help but instead hindered.

Most of the knights ordered their servants to help, and Arthur was frustrated since Merlin was nowhere. Cat Noir snapped his fingers, and they were all in average clothing, with their armor back in their rooms.

"Servants have the day off. I can handle this." All the servants gleefully ran off, especially when Cat Noir gave them all a gold piece out of his own pay. This also had the knights confused. "What? Kindness is good, and the fewer akumas, the better. And one of my many jobs is a servant, so I feel their pain." He looked them over, pulling out his baton, "So, what should we practice first?"

OoOoO

That night, Merlin was exhausted, and Arthur was too.

"Could you believe Cat Noir!" Arthur said, "First he reveals our armor is completely useless, and then he pounds us into the ground."

"Well, from what I heard," Merlin said, "He's pretty tired, didn't really want to be there since he works many jobs, and you did ask for him not to hold back."

"Well yes, but how could he had possibly trained so much if he has so many jobs?" Merlin decided to reveal that casually,

"Well, he trained me and mentioned that he used to use that time to train himself. And as a sorcerer in Camelot, you need to be able to fight back." Arthur sighed,

"But that begs the question of how many sorcerers really are in Camelot. And they haven't done anything. Cat Noir's civilian form is damn near a saint if he works in the castle and protects the city that would have him killed. He then gives away his pay to others. If it's not for fame or money, why would he care?"

"Maybe he just has people he loves here and doesn't want to see them hurt." Once Arthur was in his sleeping clothes, he then brightened,

"I've decided what I'm going to do, Merlin! I'm going to find out who Cat Noir is."

Merlin paled.

OoOoO

Merlin was relieved it was raining.

A month had passed in Arthur's attempt to get Cat Noir's identity. Uther was all for the idea. A lot of people were asking Ladybug about it.

But rain meant no training since cats don't like getting wet. Merlin was grateful he could joke around, and people took it as fact. He was also glad for his name being that of a bird since Arthur was now on a wild goose chase for a half-cat person, and a bird-themed name wouldn't make much sense there.

The downside was that working always left him with no time to sleep or eat. He was on the brink of passing out, but every time he went to sleep, there was an Akuma. Ladybug had insisted he take a break, but he didn't want to be a burden on his Lady. Morgana was clearly worried as well, and that warmed his heart, but he assured her he was fine.

Gaius was demanded he stop working himself into the ground, and downright refused to let him help as a physician, which made him a burden on his uncle.

Today, he was serving Arthur his lunch, when the prince looked at him.

"Merlin, are you feeling okay? You look sick." Hold it...if even Arthur was noticing, this had to be an issue.

"Come on, clotpole, I'm fine." He expected that to be the end of it, but Arthur grabbed his shoulders, feeling his forehead.

" _Mer_ lin! Are you trying to kill the Crown Prince?! You're burning up." Was he? He didn't know. He'd been so busy...

Next thing he knew, he found himself being carried in Arthur's arms. It was admittedly a rather pleasant feeling, as though the prince was acknowledging all he'd done for him.

"Gaius!" Arthur burst through the door, still cradling Merlin in his arms, "He's sick. Really sick." Gaius rushed over and felt Merlin's temperature. He sighed, gesturing for Arthur to put Merlin on his bed,

"Thank you, Arthur. Merlin's been a little all over the place. He really needs rest, but won't listen." Arthur looked down at Merlin,

"Let me know if he needs anything. I can't believe I didn't realize how ill he was until now." He left, and Gaius glared at his barely-conscious nephew.

"You're an idiot, Merlin." He snapped, "You are aware that working yourself to the bone like this will kill you, right? You have pneumonia right now, and that's dangerous enough without the fact you haven't eaten or slept in weeks! Your magic is the only thing keeping you alive right now and even its getting tired!"

"Mm okay, Gaius." He wasn't sure how exhausted he was, but it looked like Gaius was actually crying.

"Oh my boy," he held Merlin close, "You work too hard."

"Gaius?" Merlin coughed, "I need to help Mor..." Plagg shook his head angrily,

"Merlin, you are on the brink. I'll go and tell Morgana that you're sick."

"No, I promised..." he then passed out, his magic letting go for a bit, making him rest.

Plagg looked to Gaius, "He's going to be okay, right?"

"I don't know. Merlin's way too dedicated to each job, and the extra akumas don't help. He doesn't want to be a burden, so he won't let others help unless his identity is on the line." He looked out at the rain outside, "I just hope the rain keeps going. If it stops, he'll need to go to training, and I don't know he'll live if he does."

OoOoO

Sadly, the rain stopped the next day, and Merlin got up again, transformed, and went to training. It was easier since his civilian form didn't need to be there. But he noticed his movements felt more sluggish than usual. But no, he could rest tonight.

He noticed Morgana watching training today, and she looked terrified. Cat Noir dully noted Plagg had probably told her that something terrible was going to happen.

Leon looked Cat Noir over, "Are you okay?" Damnit. His magic faltered whenever someone asked that. He saw the other knights notice as well. Cat Noir nodded,

"Yeah. I'm f...fi...fine..." Crap. He started coughing. Pneumonia sucked, magic made it better. _Damnit, why must you be a good man, Leon!?_

Morgana ran and caught him as he doubled over, then he knew no more.

...

"Cat!" Morgana dove and caught him, almost recoiling when she felt how hot his skin was. Sweat coated his brow under his messy hair.

Immediately, she unzipped his suit and almost vomited at how skeletal he was. The knights froze as well, and Sir Bors went to grab the king about their hero's condition.

Morgana noticed an odd look in Arthur's eyes, but she still held her dangerously ill partner, picking him up and crying at how light he was. She'd begged him to take a break both as Ladybug and as herself, but the dumb cat was too dedicated to his jobs. She was extremely close to demanding they reveal identities, so she could help him. But how would he react to finding out the king's ward was his beloved Ladybug.

She'd have to tell him that she's in love with Merlin since there would be nothing stopping her. She couldn't bear to see the heartbreak that would inevitably be there.

Gaius didn't seem surprised by Morgana running in with Cat Noir in her arms, as he already had an ice bath ready. Yes, she felt weird stripping her partner down and seeing him naked, but that was not her priority.

It was an hour later when Uther came in, seeing Cat Noir unconscious on a patient bed. Morgana had left, changing into Ladybug to sit bedside with him, hoping that he would respond for his partner.

"How is he?" The king asked. Gaius shook his head,

"Not well. He's overworked, overtired, and seems to have not eaten in at least a month. Add on pneumonia and I...doubt he'll last the night."

Uther's shocked expression sent Ladybug over the edge, "Don't be surprised. He confided in me that he was genuinely scared of being executed if he refused what you were saying. And he isn't the type to ditch his jobs, no matter how much we're willing to help him. My partner might die," she stood up, "Kill me if you want, but if I have to use magic to save him, I will."

Arthur looked around, "Where's Merlin?"

"I sent him to Ealdor to make sure he rested." Gaius replied, "I don't know when he'll be back." Arthur then came to some sort of realization but remained silent.

Uther bowed his head, "Let me know if there's any change with him. And if he wakes up, tell him he is no longer required to train the knights. We can't have him dying of exhaustion."

"Of course, sire."

With that, Ladybug left to save her partner. She needed to talk to Tikki first.

She yelped as Arthur dragged her to his room.

"We need to save Cat Noir." He said, "I think I just figured out his identity, he's someone I know, and I can't let him die." To their surprise, the Cat kwami flew at them,

"Okay, guys, cat's dying. Gaius has told me to deliver this book to you." He dropped a book down, "Oh, also, Cat's uncle knows his identity, so it's only fair Ladybug gets someone to confide in."

Ladybug froze, looking at Arthur, "Can I trust you never to tell anybody about this?" Arthur nodded, and she detransformed. He gaped for about a minute, before flipping out. She had to put her hand on his mouth,

"Yes, I know!"

"Morgana?!" He ran his hands through his hair before he laughed, and potentially had a mental breakdown.

"Arthur, can you please freak out later?" He nodded a little, sitting down. Tikki flipped through the book,

"This works!" Both prince and king's ward looked at the book and saw a drawing of a box full of Miraculouses, "The Miracle Box. It has dozens of Miraculouses. More heroes mean more people to patrol, and therefore less work for Cat Noir without him feeling like a burden."

"So where do we find this box?" Arthur asked, "And how does that affect Mer—Cat Noir now?"

"For Cat," Plagg explained, "You have to call the Great Dragon, who is not dead. Cat's a dragonlord, so the dragon will give you the power to save him. The dragon will come you, Arthur. But the box should be with the druids." Morgana got up,

"I'll get the box, and you call the dragon. Tikki, Spots On!" She transformed and leaped out the window, leaving Arthur alone,

"So Merlin has been Cat Noir this entire time," Arthur asked the cat kwami, who nodded.

"Yup. Which is why he couldn't quit any jobs since him quitting being your manservant after swearing to the job until he dies would be rather suspicious. Gaius has been giving him a break, but he still feels he has to work to keep living there. Then he helps Morgana with her magic, such as the seer ability that's the culprit of her nightmares. He doesn't know she's Ladybug though." Arthur laughed,

"Those two idiots walked themselves into a love square."

"Yes, they did." Plagg handed Arthur the ring, "You'll need this to get to the clearing before—" he vomited bubbles, "Is dead. Sorry, it's a spell that prevents me from saying my owner's name. The transformation code is 'Claws out'."

"Plagg claws out!" He transformed and ran to the clearing, noting it was much easier to fight while transformed. And having this suit on confirmed magic wasn't evil. He currently had the power to kill whatever he touched, but he had no desire to. When he was king, magic would be free. Morgana and Merlin would be free.

When he got to the clearing, he detransformed and was shocked to see the dragon already there.

"You need to save my dragonlord, young Pendragon." Arthur nodded,

"Yes." He then glared, "If Merlin is your dragonlord, why did you attack Camelot?"

"He wasn't my dragonlord until his father, Balinor, died. And with Merlin so close to death, that makes you my dragonlord until he recovers." Arthur paled, but sighed,

"Do what you have to do to save him." The dragon breathed on him.

"You've changed quite a bit, Pendragon. Why are you so okay with your manservant being a sorcerer?" Arthur looked up at the dragon,

"He's been saving Camelot constantly, and just the idea of saying Merlin or Morgana is evil is laughable. I remember being akumatized, and I felt the rage of other magic wielders killed wrongfully. I understand now. But Merlin and I will be having a very serious talk when I decide to tell him I know." The dragon smirked,

"Looks like Emrys has done his job and once Uther is dead, will have fulfilled his destiny." The creature flew away, and Ladybug arrived,

"Did it work?" Arthur nodded, and was shocked to see her hold out...a hair comb? "Arthur Pendragon, here is the Miraculous of the Bee, giving the wielder the power of subjection. You will use it for the greater good."

"Morgana, why a hair comb?" He held it in his hand, and Plagg flew away, only for Ladybug's eyes to flash gold and the hair comb became a belt buckle. Oh, that worked. He put it on, and a bee-like kwami emerged.

"How may I please you, my king?"

"How do I transform?" Arthur asked, secretly a little excited. He also decided he wanted to hide this from Merlin for a bit, just to see what it was like for Merlin to conceal a massive secret from someone he spent every day with. And he'd have to protect it from everyone except Morgana.

"You say: Pollen, buzz on."

"Pollen, buzz on!" He transformed.

King Bee wore a yellow and black domino mask, with his hair much messier and streaks of black through it. He wore a yellow costume made up of many tiny hexagonal patterns to resemble a honeycomb with three black stripes on his torso and two on the upper thigh. His upper rib cage was covered by black. The sleeves of the costume were also black, which ended in gloves with yellow fingers. His black boots went down the length of his lower legs, starting directly below the second stripe on his thigh. He has his weapon, a black saber, tied around his waist with a belt that held the Miraculous.

"Wow." He looked the outfit over, "I know I've had a year to accept that I believed magic wasn't evil. But I just got it confirmed like ten minutes ago. But we have to hurry."

Both unknown-siblings ran back to Gaius, and Ladybug went to drop off the Miracle Box in her room, while King Bee landed at Merlin's bedside. He guessed Gaius was out getting fresh water from the lack of the physician.

He dropped the transformation, and Pollen sat on his shoulder. Arthur sat next to Merlin, stomach-dropping at how dead his friend looked. How had he not noticed Merlin was so sick? Magic, Arthur supposed, was the culprit, but he still felt bad. He vowed that Merlin would never get sick like this again.

He places his hands on Merlin's sweaty forehead, forcing all the magic granted by the dragon into his friend.

Arthur almost wept when he saw Merlin's body return to healthy—and he was somewhat jealous of that chiseled six-pack—and the color blossomed on his friend's face. The cat kwami retransformed Merlin as the boy woke up from his state.

"Arthur?" Cat Noir coughed, and Arthur gave him some water.

"It's okay, Cat Noir. A new hero came to save you."

"N-New hero?" Arthur nodded,

"Yeah. King Bee apparently. Rather attractive, so you might have competition in winning Ladybug's heart." He was joking since Morgana was his sister whether he knew it or not, but it did help hide his identity.

Cat Noir rolled his eyes, "Well, I do need to thank him." Arthur then brightened,

"Oh, and you don't have to train the knights anymore. Father doesn't want you dying on us."

Ladybug ran in, "Cat!" She kissed his forehead, "Don't you ever do that kind of stunt again!" Cat Noir laughed, melting into his Lady's embrace,

"I promise Bugaboo."


End file.
